Total Drama What If? World Tour
by Shrimpimp
Summary: After managing to get the show back on the air, seventeen Total Drama veterans were invited to come back for another season along with two newbies. With exciting new locations, songs, and antagonists! It's time for Total Drama What If? World Tour!
1. Walk like an Egpytian pt1

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Noahop-** **I am pretty disappointed that my OC didn't get picked, but Charles and Georgia look pretty good. Do you think I could submit the same OC twice? Anyway, thinking Georgia is gonna be the big bad, her confessional near the end says everything. Anyway, what the cast has been up to was great. Ms. Milton standing up to Mr. Milton was a wonderful scene, glad that Dakota and Sam finally have no more obstacles. Max is personally the funniest character to me and I LOVED that he got 4th on the first season. Doubt he'll make it far this time though. Also thinking Sugar will be an early boot, and glad you let Beardo in, would be nice to see him rapping some songs.**

 **Also, I think Mike's personalities aren't really gone and something's gonna happen that brings up Mal. Most likely winners to be are Sky (I see her having a redemption arc, also liked her being with Jo), Zoey, and Ella (she could be winner material, learning how to stand up for herself and etc). I'll be SHOCKED if Rodney or Leonard make it far though. Also, it will be hilarious to see Lightning lose THREE TIMES. So, there were tons of quotes that I loved, so i'll say this is my favorite, and can't wait for What If World Tour.**

 **Favorite Quote: "I'm pratically a charity case! Look at my beard!" Oh good ol Leonard. Will your delusions ever cease?**

 **Me- Sure.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Yeh after I realized how many people actually liked Beardo, I figured I could give him a second chance.**

 **Probably not, he doesn't have enough HP to stop having delusions.**

 **Amazing Brayden-** **Nice Season 3 I predict B to pull a Duncan and Quit in the first Episode cause This is all about singing and B doesn't talk So Yeah also Sorry for not normally reviewing but I read all of the first two Seasons So yeah**

 **Me- We'll see...**

 **It's cool, I know usually people may not have enough time to review.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Totally worth the wait and I'll be ready to click on your new story when November comes around. I so can't wait to see how it will be. Also I like that Sammy didn't lose the money like Beth did in the cannon which is good. Well neither of my OCs got in, but it's fine the people you did chose actually sound pretty good and I'm wondering how they'll be with everyone in the cast. I predict Leonard or Jo will be the first out next season. Leonard for obvious reasons and Jo because I think she'll quit like Duncan did in the cannon because she'd refuse to sing since Jo doesn't seem like the singing type. The head injury and the dormant personalities totally confirm it Mal will be an antagonist in the new season.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **We'll see...**

 **xtremexavier15-** **Awesome chapter. I noticed that Rodney didn't have a confessional at the end despite competing.**

 **And don't spoil it but can you give me possibilities on who's gonna be the two aftermath hosts(I know Blaineley's gonna be one of them)**

 **See you on November, and I posted a chapter of Revenge of the Vito.**

 **Me- Oof thanks I didn't notice that.**

 **Hmm... Well in the most non spoilery way possible I'll just say the aftermath hosts are people who aren't competing this season.**

 **Cool, I'll go check it out!**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Congrats on completing another fantastic piece! Just like your first story, it's overall one of the best Total Drama fics I've read even if I would've done certain things differently. Mike getting hit in the head and losing his alternate personalities is obviously foreshadowing Mal (and probably how that evil persona will be the next villain). Poor guy. Watch out everybody!**

 **The Georgia OC is also definitely up to something that involves the real Mike. I'm suspicious of her and feel sorry for him and Zoey. Still glad Zoke qualified for the third season! It's also nice to see Jasmine, Max, Ella, and Beardo get another chance to compete. It however is a shame Shawn couldn't make it in. I also would've liked to see Brick, Dakota, and Sam go at it again, though understand that you can't always get what you want. The OC Charles is in for one hell of a ride!**

 **I personally wish Rodney, Sky, and Anne Maria didn't qualify. They're all quite expendable and only the gymnast out of those three could ever feasibly reach the merge anyway. My guess for the first one out next season is B for refusing to sing when he doesn't really like to even talk (chances are he'll get eliminated pre-merge for this either way) or Leonard for his wizard delusions. Just please don't have anyone take the feral Ezekiel route from canon TDWT; it'll just make them plain unlikable if they weren't already.**

 **On another note, I love how Dakota's mom berated Mr. Milton and is a much more likable person than him. Glad she approved the show for a third season and doesn't seem to have any issues with Samkota. Go Mrs. Milton! Dave is also bordering on creepy/desperate with wanting to make amends with Sky. If anything, he should just give one quick apology and leave it at that. The germaphobe evidently has some lingering feelings for her even if smaller than before. You once said you had a redemption arc for him, so I'd like to see that fleshed out. This means not being so focused on reaching out to the gymnast (with or without romantic intentions).**

 **Super excited for your re-imagining of the third season!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Yeh, While it would be nice to write for Sam, Dakota, Brick, and Shawn again. I didn't want to give them spots instead of people who only competed for one season and could potentially have new plotlines.**

 **Hmm.. You could say that. I don't know I just wanted to include them.**

 **Not sure if I should answer how long Dave's redemption arc is gonna be, might count as a spoiler.**

 **Thanks!**

 **SpaceZodiac-** **Woah I can't wait for the next season! In surprised on how many OCs I guessed and actually got in, and I'm rooting for Sky, Anne Marie, Dawn, B and Georgia. I wish my OCs (Toxa and Clayton) were accepted but Georgia sound really interesting.. Charles... Ehh not as much.. I'm surprised that Total Drama hasn't had a Painter, Actor or Magician character yet so this should be interesting...**  
 **Good luck on World Tour...**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Yeh, A contestant who was either an actor or magician just sounded really interesting. That's one of the main reasons why I chose Georgia.**

 **GolddenKikachu5413-** **Well, my OC didn't make it. That's ok though, I can't wait for the season! One thing I'm hoping is for Leonard to have some type of redemption.**

 **Me- Oof thanks for understanding, it was a rough process deciding which ocs to put in.**

 **We'll see...**

* * *

 **~ Canadian Airport~**

Chris stood beside the airport as he the show began.

"Season Three of Total Drama folks! The world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea. Sadly I'm forced to share it with a three ring traveling teen freakshow." Chris said

Right on cue the bus carrying all the contestants arrived.

" They'll be competing around the globe for ONE MILLION DOLLARS! So let's meet our players.." Chris said

" Sky, Jo, Dave, Lightning, Rodney, and Beardo!" Chris said

Sky, Jo, Dave, Lightning, Rodney and Beardo exited the bus, all of them carrying backpacks containing all of their things.

Dave notices Sky and goes over to talk to her.

" Hey-" Dave said before interrupted

Dave's view of Sky was blocked by Jo.

" Beat it Mr. Clean.." Jo said as she clenched her fist

" Well I guess freedom of speech doesn't exist on this show." Dave said

Dave being ignored by the two girls went over to talk to Beardo and Rodney.

" So... you guys. What have you been up too?" Dave asked

" We formed a band with Brick and Ella, but were on a break now so we can focus on winning the million." Beardo said

" Yeah Beardo says he wants the million to jumpstart his solo rap career." Rodney said

"... Wait you can rap?" Dave asked the hairy teen

" Yes sir." Beardo said

" Check it, Were at the airport-" Beardo said before interrupted

" I'm gonna stop you right there and exit this conversation." Dave said before walking away

…...

" Wow... kinda hypocritical though seeing as how he just said something about the Freedom of Speech." Beardo said with an annoyed tone

" He's just jealous, maybe?. I don't really know but I think he was." Rodney said as he patted Beardo on the back

"Thanks dude." Beardo said

The camera turned to Lightning who was flexing his muscles.

" Ooh sha-yeah! Hello camera say hi to the future winner of Total Drama baby!" Lightning said

"Because there ain't no way Lightning's gonna lose three times. In fact if he does... I-I'll eat my own shirt!" Lightning said

Jo smiled as she turned towards Lightning.

"Alright Bright-ning I'm holding you up to that agreement." Jo said

" Cool, well get ready to be disappointed." Lightning said

The camera turns back to Chris.

" Dawn, Sugar, Leonard, Max, Topher and B!" Chris said

Dawn, Sugar, Leonard, Max, Topher and B walk out of the bus.

B gives a thumbs up to the camera and takes out a book from his backpack and began to read it.

" So Leonard are you excited to be competing again?" Dawn asked

"Absolutely! With new spells up my sleeve there's no way I'm getting kicked out first again." Leonard said

" What about you? I heard last time you wanted to build a sanctuary for the beasts of Wawanakwa." Leonard said

" I do-" Dawn said before interrupted

Sugar pushes Dawn out of the way and bats her eyelashes at Leonard.

" Why hello wizard..." Sugar said flirtatiously

" Um... hello.. Sugar." Leonard said awkwardly

" It's been a while since we had time to chat, got any new spells to help me win?" Sugar asked

"Because if you do, we might have a showmance going on." Sugar said as she leaned in for a kiss

" Force field spell!" Leonard said as he put his hands up in defense

Topher having no one else to talk too, attempted to start a conversation with Max.

" What do you want?" Max asked

" I'm gonna regret asking this but you are a fan of Chris by any chance?" Topher asked

" I mean I respect his evil tactics but he dresses like a beach bum from the 50s. So if I had to answer your question... meh." Max said

" Well at least I have my idol to talk too." Topher said

"Hey Chris-" Topher said before interrupted

" Not now kid I'm busy. Welcome back the losers from Season One! Zoey, Mike, Anne Maria, Ella, and Jasmine!" Chris said

Zoey walks out of the bus and bumps into Anne Maria's hair.

" Ow I think I got a bruise from bumping into your helmet hair." Zoey said while rubbing her nose

" Don't worry Zoey, I think I have a bandage on me." Mike said as he dug into his pockets

" Hey Mike can you do all of us a favor and take yer shirt off?" Anne Maria asked

" Why- oh... Sorry Anne but um.. yeah Vito's gone." Mike said

"WHAT?!" Anne Maria asked

"Well not really gone but I haven't but able to access him or any of my multiple personalities since that stage light fell on my head." Mike said

" If there ain't no Vito, then I'm not interested." Anne Maria said as she walked away

" Phew.. alone at last." Mike said as she smiled at Zoey

" Ooh Mike.." Zoey said as she gazed into Mike's eyes

Chris looked over and saw Ella and Jasmine haven't came out of the bus yet.

" When I introduce you that means you come out." Chris declared

"Sorry Chris, Jasmine hasn't been feeling too well." Ella said

" I am NOT going on that death trap!" Jasmine said

"Since when is she afraid of flying?" Chris asked

"She's not, she's claustrophobic." Ella said

" Now Jasmine, remember to breath in and breath out." Ella said

" I-I a-already tried doing that!" Jasmine said nervously

Ella hugged Jasmine.

" I'll try and help Jasmine with her dreadful phobia. Hopefully by the end of the season she can overcome it!" Ella said excitedly

" I don't care either way so.. good luck with that. Now to keep things fresh and mix things up I'm adding two new players. He finds a way to mess up the most simplest of tasks, can speak multiple languages and overall a pretty nice guy, Charles!" Chris said

Charles trips and hits his chin on the pavement. Chris cringes at this.

" That's gotta hurt in the morning.." Chris said

Ella runs over and helps Charles up.

" Oh my are you okay?" Ella asked

" I-I'm fine, I wouldn't be where I am today if I couldn't survive some pavment to the chin." Charles said

Charles tries walking it off but trips again.

"That's just sad, And for our second new contestant she's a talented actress who has a fascination for magic tricks, Georgia!" Chris said

Georgia walks out of the bus and shakes hands with Chris.

" Pleasure to meet you Chris." Georgia said with a smile

" Wow a teenager who knows how to respect their elders. After two seasons we finally found one!" Chris said excitedly

Georgia chuckles at this and walks over to Mike and Zoey.

" So Mike you must tell me all about this game. I've never bothered to watch this show so I'm curious to how it works." Georgia said

" Oh sure!, You don't mind do you Zoey?" Mike asked

Zoey gritted her teeth.

"S-Sure go right ahead." Zoey said trying not to sound angry

Mike walked off to talk to Georgia.

Everyone's attention turned to the plane that rolled in.

" That doesn't look safe..." Sky said nervously

"Relax it's perfectly fine." Chris said

" Nope! Nuh-uh! I don't care if you kick me off, I'm not going on that thing! It's all cramped and small to the point where I can't even breathe-" A panicked Jasmine said

While Jasmine was ranting Chris tried to hit her over the head with a frying pan.

Jasmine grabbed Chris' wrist and snatched the frying pan from his hands.

" Did you just try too..?" Jasmine asked as she switched from panicked to angry

" Hehe.. I forgot how tall you were." Chris said nervously

Jasmine whacked Chris over the head with the frying pan.

Chris fell over as everyone winced.

" Mommy." Chris said in a high pitched voice

While Chris was hurt Topher took the chance to steal the spotlight.

" Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones! I'm saving you a first class seat for all the action on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Topher said

…...

" Seriously?" Dave asked in disbelief

 **" theme song plays"**

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_**

 ** _"The camera goes through different locations of the airport"_**

 ** _" It then goes underwater where Dawn is talking to a fish."_**

 ** _" You guys are on my mind, you asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer is plain to see"_**

 ** _" Charles appears on top of a boat woven by reed, a seagull bumps into him as he loses his balance and falls off of the boat. Meanwhile Leonard is reading his spell book as Sugar paddles. A raft that was occupied by Ella bumps into their raft, Sugar glares at Ella as she sinks. "_**

 ** _" I wanna be... FAMOUS"_**

 ** _"Mike helps Zoey up the Statue of Liberty, the two smile at each other."_**

 ** _" I wanna live close to the sun"_**

 ** _" Dave pushes Sky who was in a baby carriage across the Statue of Liberty, Dave trips over Anne Maria who was getting a sun tan as Sky falls off of the statue. "_**

 ** _"Well pack your bags because I already won"_**

 ** _" Sky falls into the arms of Jo who quickly drops her. The camera turned to B who was reading a book, a polar bear tapped on his shoulder. B looked suspiciously at the bear and removed it's hear revealing it was just Max. A baby seal jumps up and bites Max's arm, in response Max flails his arms around trying to get the seal off."_**

 ** _" Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day... Because I wanna be famous!"_**

 ** _" The camera turned to Lightning and Jasmine who were surfing the two waved at the camera before crashing into each other. It then showed Rodney, Beardo and Georgia dancing across Broadway as The Total Drama Jumbo Jet flew by."_**

 ** _" Na, Na, Na, Nanana, Na na na"_**

 ** _" The entire cast formed a human pyramid as they extend their legs to the beat of the song."_**

 ** _" I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous..."_**

 ** _" It then shows New York, Australia, and France. The Jumbo Jet flies by it."_**

 ** _" I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous"_**

 ** _" The camera shows Zoey glaring at Georgia, Jo not really enjoying the song and B not singing at all, Chef angrily stops the plane and all of the contestants plummet towards the ground"_**

 ** _" Finally all of the contestants land behind the Jumbo Jet as the logo for Total Drama World Tour appeared behind it."_**

* * *

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

The contestants walk into the Jumbo Jet's Dining Area.

" Wait you were actually SERIOUS about the singing part?" Sky asked

" What's wrong with a little song?, I like singing." Ella said

" Well I personally don't." Dave said

" I'm with him on this one, I play to my strengths and SINGING isn't one of them." Jo said

" You think I'll get to beatbox?" Beardo asked

" I'll beat you if you try, Afro Monster." Jo said

" Why are you doing this to us, Mclean?" Max asked

"Singing reality shows are huge and the worse the singing, the higher the ratings." Chris said

"Which is why on this show there will be no vocal coaches or rehearsals or warning!" Chris said

All of the contestants except for Ella, Sugar, and Anne Maria collectively groaned.

" This is the dining area where you will enjoy all of your in flight meals." Chris said

" Not for long, it will only be a matter of time until I claim the dragon's gold!" Leonard said

…...

" So not trying to be mean here but... you were kinda booted first last time." Sky said

"So? You were booted second and that's even less memorable than being booted first." Sugar said with a nonchalant wave

Some of the contestants full on laughed at Sugar's burn as some merely chuckled. Sky glares at the pageant queen.

" Hey Chris where's the bathroom in this hunk of junk?" Anne Maria asked

" Just over there." Chris said as he pointed to his right

Anne Maria walked to where Chris pointed and ended up in the confessional.

 **CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA**

Anne Maria walked into the confessional and began to unzip her pants until she noticed the camera.

" Aw! Were doing the confessional in the bathroom thing again?!"

" Well I'll just hold it, I'm not pooping on national TV, nuh-uh."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

" The losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations." Chris said

" I don't see any beds around here." Dave said

" Do you see the safety harnesses and seats?" Chris asked

" Yeah." Dave said

"Put two and two together." Chris said

…..

" Wait!... Aww that's gross, this is a serious downgrade from last season." Dave said

" No comfort losers, scurvy and disease filled rats. But no comfort here, here or anywhere for that matter." Chris said

" Nice one Chris!" Topher said eagerly

"Thank you Topher, now if you'll follow me." Chris said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

" This is the first class cabin the domain of each weeks winners." Chris said

Sugar flopped down onto one of the couches and let out a belch.

" Now this is something a pageant queen like ME deserves." Sugar said

"Hey wizard.. why don't you papa squat right on next to me?" Sugar asked

Leonard fearfully hid behind one of the chairs.

" Invisibility spell..." Leonard said quietly

Zoey sat down on one of the chairs and noticed Georgia still talking to Mike.

Anne Maria noticed this and sat down next to her.

" What's wrong pasty? Having boyfriend troubles?" Anne Maria asked

"What do you care?, Not too long ago you wanted Mike too.." Zoey said bitterly as she turned her head away

" Um.. CORRECTION I wanted Vito. And now that he's gone I'm not wasting my time with that pencil necked loser." Anne Maria said

" Insults aside, You really mean that?" Zoey asked

" Of course doll, Mike wasn't my type to begin with but Vito.. phew.. he was a hunk." Anne Maria said as she blushed

" Hmm..." Zoey said as she pondered about this

 **COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Georgia's been a pain in my butt even before this season started."

"But wow this extra confessional is a thousand times nicer than talking on the toilet."

" Maybe for you but I'm trying to prep for a flight!" Chef said angrily

"Sorry! I'll be more quiet.." Zoey said as she lowered her voice

" But am I the only on this plane that doesn't trust Georgia she's so-" Zoey said before interrupted

" Incredibly talented." Chef said

" Um no.. She's completely-" Zoey said before interrupted

" Great at what she does?" Chef said

" No that's the complete opposite of what I'm trying to say!" Zoey said

" I'm just saying, she didn't win those Gemmy Awards for no reason." Chef said

" Yeah I think I'm done here." An irritated Zoey said

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Chris' Quarters~**

Some contestants left first class and wandered into another room.

" Where are we now?" Rodney asked

" Whoa, a grand piano, wood burning pizza oven, and a hot tub. Man even the hotels we stayed at while we were on tour weren't this nice." Beardo said

" How do I win this?, A hot tub sounds like a nice place to have some alone time with Zoey." Mike said

" Mike, I didn't know you were so forward.." Georgia said with a chuckle

"Wait no! I meant like to talk-" A nervous Mike said before interrupted

"Easy tiger, these are my quarters which means their off limits, clear?" Chris asked

"Crystal." Mike said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

"Well I guess that plans down the toilet, literally."

" My best bet is to end up on the same team as her and win first class."

" Now that's romantic!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

"And that's pretty much it well except for the cargo hold, But I'm sure you'll find them when I accidentally lock you in them." Chris said

"One more thing though, I'm sure you remember something called the elimination ceremony. Takes place right in there." Chris said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

" If you don't receive a name brand of Mclean issued peanuts you'll be forced to take the Drop of Shame." Chris said

" Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your banter. But I have a peanut allergy-" Max said before interrupted

" You will be forced to take the Drop of Shame." An annoyed Chris said

" Didn't you hear me fool? EVIL cannot consume anything peanut related!" Max said

" Kinda like this!" Chris said as he grabbed Max

He then opened the exit door and prepared to throw Max out. However Jasmine grabbed Max and immediately closed the door.

"Whoa what is wrong with you today, mate? I mean your crazy sure but the frying pan thing and now this? its a bit excessive." Jasmine said

" Hey you can't ruin my fun!, If I wanna eliminate him right now, I will!" Chris said

" No you can't, the rulebook says no one can leave the game before the first challenge unless it's injury related." Sky said

" And how do YOU know that?!" Chris asked

" If I want to play a fair game of course I'm gonna read the rulebook." Sky said

" Ugh fine he can stay. But if any of you weirdos continue to rub me the wrong way, then expect a date with the ground in your near future." Chris declared

…..

"Is he normally this dark?" Charles asked

" You unfortunately get used to it." Ella said as she patted Charles on the back

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

The contestants sat in the dining area.

" So when do we start doing the challenges?" Charles asked

" Whenever Chris decides to randomly appear out of nowhere and announce it." Dave said

A bell noise was heard and everyone's attention turned to Beardo.

"Wasn't me." Beardo said with a shrug

Chris entered the room, wearing a bowler hat and a black and red tuxedo.

"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time. So let's hear it." Chris said

"Are we supposed to sing a certain song?" Ella asked

" You can make it up as you go, we figured it's the best way to make it challenging." Chris said

Triumphant classical music began to play as Ella stood up.

 _" Up!"_ Ella sang

 _"Up!"_ Sky sang

 _"Up!"_ Georgia sang

 _" Up!"_ Zoey sang

The camera turned to the boys as they began to sing.

 _"Sing!"_ Rodney sang

 _"Sing!"_ Beardo sang

 _"Sing!"_ Mike sang

 _" Sing!"_ Topher sang

 _"We're flying!"_ All of the girls sang except for Jo

 _"And Singing!"_ All of the boys sang except for B

 _" We're flying and were singing!"_ Everyone except for two people sang

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

The camera cut to an outside view of the plane as it then turned to first class.

Within first class, Mike and Zoey held hands as they walked across the hallway

 _" Come fly with us!, Come fly with us!"_ The two lovebirds sang

 _"Got some super sweet tunes to bust!"_ Beardo sang as he finished it off with some beatboxing

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

 _"Come fly wit us!"_ Sugar sang incredibly off-key

 _"Come fly wit us!"_ Anne Maria sang incredibly off-key

 _"It's a pleasure and honor and a must."_ Georgia sang as she took a bow

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

Jo and B sat impatiently on the stools, refusing to sing.

" What is wrong with you guys?! Your singing on a plane!" Jo said

 _"What do you expect?, Chris IS insane!"_ Dave sang

Topher pushed Dave aside.

 _" Insult Chris and you'll have to mess with me!"_ Topher sang

 _"Yeah but you guys are singing on live TV!"_ Jo said

Ella pranced by Jo, Topher, and Dave.

 _"Haven't you always wanted to?, It can't just be MEEEE!"_ Ella sang

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

 _" Come fly with us!"_ Rodney sang

 _" With spectacular magic you can count that as a bonus!"_ Leonard sang

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

"Do you know how to steer this thing?!" Dawn asked

"I try." Chef said nonchalantly

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

 _" Were going to die, Were going to die..."_ Jasmine sang

 _" Die? Sha-please! Lightning can punch a bear!"_ Lightning sang

 _" This would make an excellent EVIL LAIR!"_ Max sang in a deep tone

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

The music began to pick up again as the contestants sang around Jo and B.

 _" Come fly with us, Come sing with us!"_ Charles/ Dawn/ Ella/ Beardo sang

"Not happening!" Jo said

" Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules because-" Chris said before interrupted

Ella took the copy of the rulebook and began to read it.

 _" All contestants must sing in each show!"_ Ella sang

The camera turned to Sky and Dawn who were turned to each of the people who wouldn't sing.

 _" Sing Jo, I don't want you to go!"_ Sky sang

 _" Sing B, I don't want you to leave!"_ Dawn sang

The camera turned to Jo whose face turned from irritated to determined.

" Fine, but only because I don't want the title of getting kicked off first." Jo said

 _" Come fly with us, Come fly with us!, Come and fly with us!"_ Jo sang

" B?" Dawn asked

B shook his head, he refused to sing and that was that.

…...

" So B? Your refusing to sing?" Chris asked

B nodded.

" Alright then, no need to force him to do something he doesn't want. BUT you are being disqualified from the game so good luck with that." Chris said with a smirk

Everyone gasped as B hung his head down in shame.

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I was hoping to read more into B's auras this season."

" Since he doesn't talk, I wanted to learn more about him... somehow."

" Why must it be a rule that you HAVE to sing, I mean with a rule like that B was destined to be eliminated from the very beginning."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" B can go sha-bye bye for all I care."

" One less player means better odds for the LIGHTNING!" Lightning said as he struck a pose

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Egypt Challenge~**

The cast stand in the sweltering heat of Egypt as Chris arrives wearing traditional Egyptian clothes while being carried by two interns.

"You guys ready for some fun?, Wow it's a scorcher out here anyway I call today's challenge Pyramid Over Under." Chris said

" So after an eleven hour flight, Chef's decent cooking, and a forced musical number, now we have to do a challenge?" Charles asked

"Yep, don't you love this show?" Chris asked

Charles responded by nodding.

"Man did I pick some good contestants this time around!" Chris said

While this was happening some contestants stared at Leonard who looked even stranger than usual.

" Ooh is that some new magic thing?" Sugar asked

" It's tin foil, I'm using it so the ancient magic god Anubis can't steal my powers." Leonard said

" So cool!" Sugar said excitedly

Chris smashed two cymbals together which caused Sugar and Leonard to stop talking.

" Pyramid over under means you choose how you make it to the finish line. Either over or under the pyramid, got it?" Chris asked

Everyone nodded.

" Ready, set, GO!" Chris said as he smashed the cymbals near Dave's face

Everyone ran off except for Dave who began to rub his ears.

" Why'd you do that?!" Dave asked

" Felt like it, But if I were you I'd spend more time doing the challenge rather than complain." Chris said

Dave groaned as he began to run, hoping he could catch up.

 **~ Pyramid: Under~**

Anne Maria, Beardo, Charles, Dawn, Leonard, Max, Rodney, Sugar and Topher entered the pyramid.

Everyone gasped as they noticed there were three different paths.

" Did Chris forget to mention there was different paths?" Charles asked

" Nah, he probably did it on purpose." Beardo said

" Why would he do that?" Charles asked

" Haven't you seen the show before? Chris is like the rudest piece of a word I can't say on live tv." Anne Maria said

" Really? Because the way he's portrayed on the show, he seems so... genuine." Charles said

" I'm afraid the show is edited to make Chris seems like he's a better person." Dawn said

" Oh." Charles said

" But if you all want to make it out of this pyramid safely, I suggest following me." Dawn said as she headed down the right path

Leonard began to follow Dawn, only to be stopped by Sugar.

"What are you doing, we can't trust that hippie!" Sugar said

" Well I'm out of mana due to all that singing from earlier, so I figured I'd follow the mage, their usually pretty clever." Leonard said

" Okay I'll trust her.. for now. But you'll protect me if she tries to cast a spell on me, right?" Sugar asked

Leonard walked into the cave, ignoring Sugar. Sugar immediately ran after him.

Meanwhile Max takes notice of Charles.

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" I have a reputation to uphold as the new villain."

"And villainy can't be done without a sidekick and who better to fill that role than that dimwit, Charles."

" He'll do all my evil bidding and then when he least expects it. I'll eliminate him!"

" Yes no one is ready for all the EVIL, I'm about to unleash."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"You there, you will follow me down the middle path unless you wish to suffer my wrath." Max said

" Um.. okay!" Charles said

Max and Charles went down the middle path.

This left Anne Maria, Beardo, Topher, and Rodney.

" So what do you say dude, should we go left?" Beardo asked

"I guess so." Rodney said with a shrug

Rodney and Beardo went down the left path.

"So are you going to be doing the challenge anytime soon?" Topher asked

" When I feel like it." Anne Maria said as she sprayed her hair

"Alrighty then." Topher said with a shrug

Topher ran down the left path.

 **~ Pyramid: Over~**

Ella, Georgia, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sky and Zoey decide to go over.

"How about we make a bet? Last one to make it over the pyramid has to do twenty push ups." Jo said

"Your on!" Sky said eagerly

"Can Lightning take part on that bet?" Lightning asked

"Sure-" Sky said before interrupted

" No thanks, this here is a two person squadron. You'd only slow us down, meathead." Jo said

Sky and Jo began to climb up the pyramid. Lightning growled and followed after them.

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Sha-what? I'd slow THEM down?"

"Sha-no no no no.. They'd slow the LIGHTNING down!"

"Jo must've got his words confused, I'll set him straight after I'm the first one over the pyramid!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Your sure your okay with this?" Ella asked

" Well if I have to cooped up on the plane, I at least wanna be free when it comes to challenges. So this was a no brainer." Jasmine said

" Oh.. I'm embarrassed to ask but could you carry me? I'm not exactly the strongest person." Ella said

"Sure thing, mate." Jasmine said

Ella hopped on Jasmine's back and the two began to climb. Georgia, Zoey, and Mike began to climb as well.

" So why didn't YOU want to go under?" Zoey asked

" I just wanted to spend more time with the two of you." Georgia said with a smile

Mike smiled at this while Zoey frowned.

" Well we better get going or all the athletic people are gonna beat us." Mike aid

Dave finally arrives at the pyramid.

" Aw crap..." Dave said out of breath

" Well it looks like Sky's going over but... climbing isn't really something I want to do." Dave said to himself

Dave slapped himself.

"Focus Dave, you have to apologize!" Dave said

Dave began to climb over the pyramid until he noticed a scorpion.

"Eww... insects. Could you move? I'm trying to do a challenge here." Dave said

Dave tried moving the scorpion away only to get stung by it.

"AAAAHH SCORPION STING!" Dave screamed

Dave stumbled and fell down the pyramid

 **~ Pyramid: Under; Middle Path~**

Max and Charles walk through the middle path.

" So sidekick, tell me a little about yourself.." Max said

"Okay but before I do.. what do you mean by sidekick?" Charles asked

" I mean what I say, I am your master and you are my sidekick." Max said

Charles looked confused, but quickly shrugged it off.

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

" Ya know at first I thought the show was super edited to boost ratings."

" But I'm starting to think some of these people are as eccentric as they are on TV."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The two stop as they notice an exhibit of mummified animals.

" Cool! Don't these look cool, Max?!" Charles asked

" If by "cool" you mean disgusting then I agree, they're nothing more than toilet paper decorations gone wrong." Max said

" Really? But don't the Egyptians preserve things by taking out their hearts and wrapping them up in special bondage?" Charles asked

….

" How should I know? EVIL... was never really that good with history." Max awkwardly admitted

"Well it's okay. All you basically need to know is that these things can't harm us." Charles said

Charles went over to pet the mummified dog, but as soon as he did the hallway started to collapse.

"What did you do sidekick?!" Max asked

" I don't know, I can't tell if it's an Egyptian curse or my bad luck!" Charles said

Charles and Max, both scared for their lives ran out of the pyramid at full speed.

 **~ Pyramid: Left Path~**

Beardo and Rodney walk along the left path.

" Hey you remember that one time after we released our new album we went to that party, then me and you jumped off the roof naked and landed in the pool?" Beardo asked

" Haha, that was so awesome!.. Though we did end up getting community service." Rodney said

" Wasn't that bad, they did give us free coffee." Beardo said

Beardo stopped as he noticed an intercom.

" An intercom?, Last time I checked this shouldn't be here. Unless this is some sort of pyramid fast food joint." Beardo said

" Which it probably isn't but better safe than sorry." Beardo said

Beardo tapped the intercom.

" Testing, one, two, one, two..." Beardo said

Topher was running across the hallway until a bunch of bandages fell on him, Rodney and Beardo turned around and saw Topher covered in bandages.

" Dude is that a mummy?!" A scared Beardo asked

" I don't know, but we shouldn't stick around to find out!" Rodney said fearfully

Rodney and Beardo ran across the hallway.

"Ugh... my... head." Topher said as he slowly walked across the hallway

 **~ Pyramid: Right Path~**

Sugar, Leonard, and Dawn walk along the right path. Sugar stops as she notices a skeleton covered in Egyptian clothes and jewels.

"Oooh shiny!" Sugar said

Sugar swiped some of the jewels and put them in her pocket.

" Sweet I want some!-" Leonard said before interrupted

" I wouldn't if I were you, those jewels will lead to nothing but trouble." Dawn said

Leonard takes Dawn's advice, the two of them recoil in disgust as Sugar takes out one of the jewels and eats it.

" Yum it's like a lollipop!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

" The maiden known as Sugar has her many quirks, but I sense a comaradiere between me, her and Dawn."

" If I can cast a mind control spell, I could convince the two to join an alliance."

…...

" Hopefully, but then again I am a powerful threat so they may be cautious towards me."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Pyramid: Over~**

Jo makes it first over the pyramid, followed by Sky and then Lightning.

" Ha-ha! Was I right or was I right?" Jo asked

" You were wrong! Sand must've got in my eyes or something, Lightning demands a rematch!" Lightning said

"Sure after I go win the first challenge." Jo said

The three looked over and saw Dave crawling towards them. Sky looked uncomfortable and ran downwards to avoid the germaphobe.

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I saw the Dave and Sky incident from season two."

"And frankly she has every right to be uncomfortable around that little creep."

" But I need her to be a strong ally that's focused on the game. So Dave had to take a little trip."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jo took notice of the caution sign planted on top of the pyramid. She picked it up and moved towards Dave.

" M-Made it... S-Sky... I'm-" Dave said before interrupted

Jo then whacked Dave with the caution sign and Dave was sent tumbling downwards the other side of the pyramid.

"Problem solved." Jo said with a smirk

"Sha-dang, that was cold blooded dude." Lightning said

Jo glared at Lightning and decided to kick him in the shins.

" Get your eyes checked Brightning." Jo said as she ran down the pyramid

Georgia, Mike and Zoey climb up the pyramid and noticed Dave tumbling downwards.

" Yeesh, I feel kinda sorry for the guy." Mike said

" I do as well, it's a shame when people let their feelings get ahead of the game." Georgia said

"What do you mean?" Mike asked

" Well I do not mean any disdain towards the two of you, but I'm not a fan of showmances in particular and find them to be a distraction towards our goals." Georgia said

…...

Mike and Zoey blink and look at Georgia with confused looks.

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" It's like she keeps on giving me reasons not to trust her!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

As Dave was tumbling downwards, Jasmine and Ella took notice of this and Jasmine grabbed Dave by his leg.

" I-I didn't need your help." Dave said dizzily

" You'd rather continue falling?" Jasmine asked sternly

" Um.. no?" Dave said nervously

" Then be grateful that I'm helping ya, mate." Jasmine said

Jasmine held onto Dave with one hand and continued to climb.

 **~ Finish Line~**

Sky, Jo and Lightning make down to the finish line where Chris is waiting for them.

" Good work guys go stand behind the number one. "Chris instructed them.

Sky, Jo, and Lightning stood behind a gold symbol.

As Georgia, Mike and Zoey were descending down, Georgia grabbed onto Mike's hand and the two fell down the pyramid and slid across the finish line.

"Wow so I guess both of the newbies are accident prone, good to know." Chris said

"You two are joining Sky, Jo, and Lightning on Team Number One. "Chris said

As Chris said that, Beardo and Rodney quickly rushed out of the pyramid.

Beardo was the first to cross the finish line followed by Rodney. Chris pushed Rodney off to the side and pushed Beardo to Team Number One.

Rodney and Zoey tried to join the others but Chris stood in their way.

"Nuh-uh. THREE teams this season. Beardo rounds up team one, Rodney and Zoey you two are the first members of Team Two." Chris said

"But if it's any consolation you do get." Chris said

Jasmine, Ella, and Dave ran across the finish line.

Rodney didn't seem to have any problem with this but Zoey seemed frustrated.

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Okay that PUSH was totally on purpose!"

"She says she doesn't want Mike but intentionally makes it where we aren't on the same team!"

" What's up with that?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

"Aw man this sucks..."

" Me and Zoey being on the same team was the main thing I was looking forward to this season."

"And you know the million dollars. hehe..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Zoey walked over to talk to Georgia.

" You have some explaining to do." Zoey said

" Whatever do you mean?" Georgia asked

" You know what I mean! Why did you push Mike?!" Zoey asked angrily

" Calm down Zoey, it was merely an accident. You know it is hard to run in these dress shoes." Georgia said

" IT"S GONNA BE EVEN HARDER TO RUN WHEN-" Zoey said before interrupted

Mike pulled Zoey off to the side and hugged her tightly.

"Everything's gonna be okay.. I know we both wanted to be on the same team but will just have to make the best of things." Mike said

" BUT-" Zoey said before interrupted

" Relax Zoey, Georgia's practically harmless she just wants to see what reality tv shows are like." Mike said

Mike points to Georgia who waved innocently at them.

" Ohh…" Zoey said

"See?" Mike asked

" Yeah, I got it." Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

"After.. I- um... went commando during the first season. I've been working on all the anger that's been bottled up inside of me."

" Mike's been a huge support with that as well, which I kind of wanted to be on the same team. Mike is like the ultimate stress reliever."

" But maybe's he's right.. am I taking this Georgia thing too far?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: GEORGIA**

" For all you viewers at home, those actions of mine were completely intentional."

" Zoey and Mike being on separate teams works for my favor, Zoey becomes emotionally unstable without her boytoy around."

" And soon her team will take notice of this and eliminate her. And with her gone Mike will have no one else to turn to but me."

"And his stupid amount of trust and loyalty will belong to Georgia Brown, otherwise known as me."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Anne Maria walked out of the pyramid, she crossed the finish line and began to file her nails.

" How'd you get out so fast?" Rodney asked

" I just followed the screaming of you two bozos." Anne Maria said

" Hey our screaming was well justified there's a mummy in there!" Rodney said

Right on cue, Topher who still had the bandages on walked out of the pyramid.

" Hey does anyone know how to get stick toilet paper off?" Topher asked

" M-M-M-M-MUMMY?!" Rodney screamed

" Oh my god, it ate the Chris clone!" Anne Maria said worriedly

" Your both wrong." Georgia said

Georgia walked over and removed the bandages, revealing a damaged Topher.

…...

" Wait so Topher was the mummy?" Rodney asked

" Precisely." Georgia said

" Not cool dude, you totally scared us." Rodney said

" It's not like I MEANT to scare you, one minute I was running the next, BAM! I get hit with toilet paper." Topher said

"So Chris which team am I on?" Topher asked

"Well Anne Maria rounds up team number two with Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Rodney and Zoey. So I'd say your the first member of team three." Chris said

"Three teams?! Wow your really outdoing yourself Chris." Topher said

"Thank you Topher." Chris said

 **~ Pyramid: Under~**

Max, Charles, Leonard, Dawn, and Sugar make it out of their respective paths.

"We made it!" Leonard said

" Who cares about that? EVIL will not get last place in this challenge!" Max said

"Come on sidekick!" Max said as he grabbed Charles hand

The five soon began running out of the pyramid, hoping not to be last.

 **~ Finish Line~**

Leonard, Sugar, and Dawn cross the finish line, Max grunts as him and Charles are last.

" Congratulations to Max and Charles for being last, their prize? A musical reprise!" Chris said

The musical bell was heard.

" Wait I thought it was ONE song per episode, Mclean." Max said

" I know that's why I said reprise so if you don't sing, your out!" Chris said

" I think we better do what he says." Charles said

"Fine but only because I'm in a good mood." Max said

Edgy rock music began to play as Max gained a sinister smile.

 _" I AM EVIL! YOU WILL FEAR MEEEE!"_ Max sang in a deep tone

 _" You will fear him!"_ Charles sang as backup

 _" I'M THE VERY DEFINITION OF VILLAINY!"_ Max sang in a deep tone

 _"You will fear him!"_ Charles sang

 _" SO COOL BUT SO SCCAAARRY!"_ Max sang in a deep tone

 _" IS HE EVIL?!"_ Max asked

 _" THE ANSWER IS VERY!"_ Max sang in a deep tone

Max and Charles took a bow. But no one clapped.

….

" Man that was bad, next time I'll ask somebody else to sing, sheesh." Chris said

" Max and Charles you can join Sugar, Leonard, Dawn, and Topher on Team Three." Chris said

Max and Charles walked over to Team Three.

"Okay teams talk amongst yourselves and determine team names. While that's happening I'll eat these chips I had on me!" Chris said

 **~ Finish Line: Team Three~**

" I'm sorry but I'm not accepting any team names unless it has EVIL in it." Max said

" But by having evil in the name, people might think we are all evil. And you wouldn't want that seeing as how you want to be this season's antagonist." Dawn said

" Hmm.. you make a very good point, I agree to these terms." Max said

Leonard was pondering about team names until a lightbulb went off in his head.

" Ooh I know!" Leonard said

Leonard whispered something in Sugar's ear.

" I like that, I say we go with the wizard's idea!" Sugar said

"And what is this idea?" Topher asked

Leonard whispered something into everybody's ears.

" No that is too childish! I will not be called that!" Max yelled

" Quit yer yapping, will do it the dinocratic way and vote on it. All in favor of the Wizard's idea raise your hand." Sugar said

Leonard, Sugar, Charles and Dawn raised their hands.

" Even you sidekick?!" Max asked

" Sorry it just sounded like a good name." Charles said

" I'm with Max on this one, the name is STUPID. How about Chris is Really, Really-" Topher said before interrupted

Dawn covered Topher's mouth with her hand.

" We all voted Topher and Leonard's idea got the most votes." Dawn said

Topher groaned in annoyance.

" We say the name on three... THREE!" Sugar yelled

"TEAM MAGICAL!" Dawn/ Charles/ Sugar and Leonard said

Max and Topher rolled their eyes.

A blue symbol with the letter "M" appeared on the screen, representing Team Magical's symbol.

 **~ Finish Line: Team Two~**

Team Two finished discussing their name.

" Um can we be called something else-" Dave said before interrupted

"TEAM AMAZON!" Zoey/ Anne Maria/ Jasmine and Ella said

"Team Amazon? But were dudes!" Rodney said

" That's the point, their doing this to show it's a team filled with girls. Don't why it couldn't of been a gender neutral name but power to the women, I guess." Dave said

A pink symbol with the female symbol on it appeared on the screen.

 **~ Finish Line: Team One~**

Team One was having trouble deciding on a name.

"Dream Team!/ Team Goliath!/ Team Bass Drop!" The contestants muttered

Lightning saw this and decided to take advantage of it.

" TEAM LIGHTNING!" Lightning yelled at the top of his lungs

"Huh?" The rest of his team said

A yellow symbol with Lightning's face on it appeared on the screen.

" Whoa we are NOT calling ourselves that!" Jo said angrily

" Were on a tight schedule so we don't have time for you guys to argue for another five minutes. So Lightning's name is set in stone." Chris said

Everyone on Team Lightning groaned except for Lightning.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Lightning's painting a pretty big target on his back."

" I mean would you not vote off the guy who named an ENTIRE TEAM after himself?!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Finish Line~**

"Alright now that the names are settled, time for your other rewards. Team Magical you win a camel." Chris said

A camel walked up to Team Magical.

" Team Amazon you win a goat!" Chris said

A goat ran over and headbutted Dave causing him to fall over.

" And last but not least, Team Lightning you win this!" Chris said

Chris tossed a stick towards Mike who caught it.

" So the guys in last win a camel and we get a stick?!" Jo asked

"All will be explained.. when I feel like it. So tune in next time for more TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was the first chapter of Total Drama What If? World Tour! If you liked this and the first two installments of this series then don't forget to drop some favorites and leave some reviews.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination; B: As some of you guessed B was the first to go, honestly I thought it would've been obvious seeing as how he doesn't talk. But onto B's character. I.. couldn't really find a place for him in season two. So.. yeah I just put him in here, I know it kinda sucks he went first but that's just how it is. Sorry to any B fans out there.**

 **Author's Note: So that was the first chapter that will go side to side with the second one. Hopefully you all like the team names I came up with, I was originally gonna have Topher say a team name eerily similar to the one Sierra suggested in canon but I decided not to at the last minute. Also sorry if the songs seemed kinda weird, especially the second one, I listen to a lot of songs but have never really written one before so these might turn out weird the first few times but I think I'll get the hang of it. There's some things in canon I decided to leave out like a contestant getting hit with a frying pan, Chris shoving somebody off of the plane before the game starts, and someone quitting during the first challenge. The latter two were decided because I didn't want it to be painfully obvious who was going home. But if you do end up guessing whose going after B, props to you.**

 **Elimination Order** : **B-19th**

 **Team Roster**

 **Team Magical- Charles, Dawn, Leonard, Max, Sugar, Topher**

 **Team Amazon- Anne Maria, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Rodney, Zoey**

 **Team Lightning- Beardo, Georgia, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sky**


	2. Walk like an Egpytian pt2

"Let's take a few moments to review some of the features of our aircraft." Chris said

Shows clip of parts of the plane falling apart.

"Safety is our number one priority so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened at all times. The plane has one exit located here." Chris said

Shows clip of Chris attempting to throw Max off of the plane.

"As we explore exotic destinations take some time to familiarize yourself with the local architecture." Chris said

Shows clip of the contestants running around in the pyramid.

" The world is our playground but remember, refusal to sing leads to immediate disqualification. When dividing into teams make sure to give your crew a catchy handle. Upon our final destination one competitor will be given the ultimate souvenir, ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris said

"So stow away your peanuts because were going on a crazy ride, right here, right now on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Finish Line~**

The contestants took some time to socialize.

Sky, Jo, and Lightning were in an active conversation, so Beardo turned his attention to Georgia.

" So... uh... seems I haven't had a chance to introduce myself yet. I'm Beardo." Beardo said as he stuck out his hand

"Beardo, what a lovely name. My name is Georgia and is a pleasure to meet you." Georgia said

Georgia and Beardo shook hands. Beardo awkwardly tried to walk away.

"Leaving so soon?" Georgia asked

" Sorry... it's just... I'm used to these guys because.. ya know.. Total Drama. But I'm still pretty nervous around new people." Beardo said

" Oh well I hope you get over that, it'd be a shame if we didn't get to chat more." Georgia said

" Hehe... I'll try." Beardo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: GEORGIA**

" With all three of them being athletes, it's only a matter of time until Sky, Lightning and Jo try and form some little alliance."

" So by me conversing with Beardo, I can hopefully have him as one of my allies."

" Then when it comes time to vote, I just have to do a good job of participating in challenges while also trying not to look like too much of a threat."

" Shouldn't be too hard."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The camera turns to Ella, Dave, and Rodney.

" I'm so sorry I wasn't able to keep in touch after Total Drama Action ended.." Ella said

" You don't have to be sorry, I'm used to being a lone wolf anyways." Dave said trying to sound cool

" Really?" Ella asked

" Yeah I made the honor roll this year, all that study time really paid off." Dave said

" Well that's wonderful!, Did you hang out with your friends afterwards?" Ella asked

" U-Um..." Dave stuttered

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

"Crap, how do I respond to that? I can't just say I don't have any friends on national television. I'll look like a loser."

….

Dave realizes he's talking about this in the confessional.

"BLEEEEEEEEEP"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Totally!" Dave said

" Anyways I really need to apologize to Sky this season for what I did, so if you guys see she's alone please let me know." Dave said

" Why do you wanna see her when she's alone?" Rodney asked

" I can't even talk to her without Jo the bodyguard getting in the way, so talking one on one would be best." Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" It sounds like Dave has had a wonderful time since the season ended!"

"He's doing well in school and he's even trying to make amends with Sky."

Ella takes out a tissue and blows her nose

"They grow up so fast..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The camera turns to Charles and Dawn.

" Hey are you Dawn?" Charles asked

" Yes I am." Dawn said

" Ooh! This is so cool, you were one of my top five favorite contestants off of the show!" Charles said

"Oh.. thank you." Dawn said

" If you don't mind could you read my aura?, which I assume is the equivalent of getting an autograph from you." Charles said

Dawn closed her eyes, Charles awkwardly stood there as she was silent.

"Your aura is a yellowish green but it suits you." Dawn said

" Cool!" Charles said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

"So I'd say this season is going off to a great start!"

" I mean I've been a bit clumsy sure, but it's nice to know my bad luck has died down ever since I've been here."

"I know you can't get rid of something you've had for seventeen years but who knows? Maybe it went away temporarily."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

B sipped on a grape soda a he quietly sat in first class.

He let out a burp and blushed in embarrassment.

Chris ran into the room at sonic speed.

"Did I just hear you?!" Chris asked excitedly

B raised an eyebrow at Chris.

…...

"Nevermind." Chris said as he walked out of the room

 **~ Finish Line~**

The camera turns back to Chris who was eating grapes as he sat on top of an intern, another intern waving a giant leaf to help Chris cool off.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm loving Egypt. And I'm gonna love it even more as you take on your second challenge." Chris said

"The Amazing Camel Race!" Chris said

"Where are the other camels?" Sky asked

"There are no other camels, it's a CAMEL race not a CAMELS race." Chris said

"This is bogus Mclean!, We won last time so that camel should be ours!" Jo said

"Trust me when I say each reward has it's own advantages. Anyways back to the challenge at hand you'll be racing to the infamous Nile, teams must bring their rewards to the finish line in order to win. You get sixty seconds to strategize." Chris said

The camera turns to Team Lightning who talked amongst themselves.

" Do we even really need a strategy?, All we need to do is book it across the Nile and were golden." Beardo said

" Sha-yeah! Team Lightning's gonna win!" Lightning said

" Not if we go into battle blind, I say we do some warm up exercises so it'll be easier when it comes to time to race to the finish." Sky said

" I'll pass." Beardo said with a shrug

" Like Lightning needs to do warm ups, not sure if you've noticed girlie. But I'm amazing!" Lightning said as he struck a pose

" Yeah we only have sixty seconds anyways, so doing that seems like a waste of time." Mike said

Georgia nodded her head, agreeing with the three boys, Sky frowned at their responses.

Jo took notice of this and grabbed Lightning and Beardo by the ears.

"Your gonna do what she says and your gonna like it!, Do you understand me?!" Jo asked

Beardo and Lightning gulped as they shook their heads.

"Good now get to stretching maggots!" Jo said as she blew her whistle

"Um.. Jo?" Sky said awkwardly

"Right.. Do what she says maggots!" Jo said

The camera turned to Team Amazon who talked amongst themselves.

" We don't anyone to slow down, so as the most athletic members of our team. I say me or Rodney should take care of the goat." Jasmine said

" Shouldn't country boy do it? He is a hillbilly after all." Anne Maria said

The girls turned to Rodney who looked nervous in response.

"Are they trying to seduce me?" Rodney asked the only other male on the team

"...…..What?" A confused Dave said

The girls blinked in confusion.

" I don't know what's wrong, he's usually pretty social when we were in the band." Ella said

" Season One, he gets all nervous around girls. How did you guys forget this?" Zoey asked

…..

"To be completely honest I forgot he existed." Anne Maria said

" Could you not be rude for one second?!" Zoey said angrily

" It was a joke pasty do you know how to take one?!" Anne Maria responded

" AHEM, Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. I'll try and knock some sense into the big guy." Jasmine said

Jasmine walked over to Rodney and met with him face to face, she then stared into his eyes.

" Rodney there is nothing to be afraid of, I won't bite and neither will any of your teammates." Jasmine said in a calm voice

"B-B-B-B-But-" Rodney said before interrupted

" You see the goat right there?, We need you to hold on to it for us, can you do that?" Jasmine asked

"Um... Well..." Rodney said before interrupted

" Good, Now I trust you won't let us down." Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I don't know what just happened... But I liked it."

" Well no not Jasmine, I mean the face to face thing, usually when I talk to past sweethearts they always seem like they have no idea what I'm saying."

"Weird, right?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The camera turned to Team Magical who talked amongst themselves.

" I call camel rider, these pageant shoes weren't made for deserts!" Sugar said

" But wouldn't Dawn be better for camel duty since she can talk to animals?" Charles asked

" Well.. nobody asked for your opinion, new guy!" Sugar said angrily

" Sugar now is not the time to waste your mana, in this guild all opinions are held with respect." Leonard said

" But wizard the new guy is stealing my spotlight." Sugar pouted

" Now now, there's enough screentime for everybody." Leonard said

" Wow I wouldn't expect someone who got booted first to say that." Topher said

" Um.. while I was eliminated first, I'm sure it was because of my powers. I'd be a major threat once we reached the merge." Leonard said

" Or maybe people just thought you were useless?" Topher asked

….

" Hmm... I'm going to go use a healing potion on my self esteem." Leonard said as he walked away

" That was harsh." Charles said

" The correct word is EVIL, my sidekick." Max said

"Speaking of which, how would you like to be sidekick #2?" Max asked the Chris Wannabe

" No thanks, now seeing as how this team has no official leader and I wanna stick around as long as possible to replace Chri- I mean adore Chris from the background. I'll be taking charge, any objections?" Topher asked

Everyone raised their hand.

"Good, now Dawn do your freaky animal thing while the rest of us attempt to climb this thing." Topher said

Dawn talked to the camel while everyone else attempted to climb it, Charles climbed up last and leaned on the backside of the camel.

As all of the teams got ready, Chris ran to the center of the finish line to finish explaining the challenge.

" Nile's right over there, you can't miss it. I guess you could but then you'll die. Probably due to the scarab beetles, they get pretty testy around mating season." Chris said

" Please tell me he's not gonna pull scarab beetles out of thin air..." Dave said with a groan

"Aw... you all know me so well." Chris said with a smirk

On cue Chef pushed over an Egyptian vase revealing swarms of scarab beetles.

The contestants screamed in fear as they were surrounded by insects.

Lightning hopped on the stick they received as a reward.

"C'mon stick, do your creepy magic and get Lightning out of here." Lightning said

" Oh my, does he think the stick is magical or something?" Georgia asked

"It's better not to question his stupidity." Jo said

The musical bell ringed, the contestants collectively groaned.

" Think of this as a mini-challenge, music can sooth the beetles so make up a good song. Or don't but then you'll die and be disqualified like B." Chris said

Soothing jazz music began to play as Topher, Dave, Beardo, Charles and Rodney appeared in a line, snapping their fingers.

 _" No need to get nasty, just please go away!"_ Dave sang

 _" Were probably not tasty."_ The boys sang

 _" I heard humans taste like hay!"_ Sugar sang

A background of moving scarabs appeared, as a slideshow of the contestants and scarabs interacting took to the screen.

 _"It's mating time for scarabs."_ Zoey/ Jasmine/ Sky sang

 _" So what'cha waiting on?"_ Anne Maria sang as she pushed to two scarabs together

 _" Just ignore us mortals."_ Leonard sang

The contestants then were lined up in a circle as heart flashed through the screen.

 _"And make out till the break of dawn!"_ Everyone sang

 _"It's loving time!"_ Beardo sang

 _"Loving time, Loving time.."_ Zoey/ Jasmine/ Sky sang

 _" It's loving time!"_ Dave sang

 _"Loving time, Loving time.."_ Zoey/ Jasmine/ Sky sang

The scarabs began to look at one another with hearts in their eyes.

 _"Scarabs get sha-busy now."_ Lightning sang

 _" It's loving time!"_ Charles said

 _" Loving time, Loving time.."_ Zoey/ Sky/ Jasmine sang

 _"Scarab mating season!"_ Everyone sang

All of the contestants slowly walked away from the scarabs.

 _" It's loving time!"_ Rodney said

 _" Loving time, Loving time.."_ Zoey/ Sky/ Jasmine sang

" Scarab mating season!" Everyone sang

"Actually I think it's seasonal." Charles said

The music stops and scarabs began to crawl onto Charles' body, everyone runs as they are chased after the scarabs.

"Whose gonna die and whose going bye-bye? Find out after the break on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Desert~**

Team Magical takes the lead as they have the camel, Team Lightning is in second, with Team Amazon being in last.

" How are you holding up down there?" Topher asked the newbie

The camera turned to Charles who rode the back of the camel.

" I should be good as long as it doesn't go number three." Charles said

The camel stops dead in it's tracks and has a pungent look on it's face as it squats down.

" OH NOOOOOOO!" Charles screamed

Team Magical recoiled in disgust as the camel went number three on Charles.

"Dawn make the camel turn around, we need to wash Charles off." Topher said

"Already on it.." Dawn said

Dawn whispered in the camel's ear and the camel turned around.

Team Lightning cheered as they were now in the lead.

" Sha-bam! Were in the lead!" Lightning said excitedly

" Yeah but we have no idea where the Nile is." Sky said

" Who cares, If we keep on running well find it eventually." Lightning said

Sky rolled her eyes at this statement.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Why can't I be placed on a team with nice people that don't act like total jerkwads?"

" I mean if we keep on listening to Lightning, were gonna lose!"

"Why does no one else besides Jo see that?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Team Amazon struggles to keep up with Team Lightning, Jasmine notices Dave and Ella are having a hard time running in the heat while Anne Maria isn't running at all.

" Hey what are you doing?!" Jasmine asked

" I'm walking, didn't think I needed to spell it out for ya." Anne Maria said

" No your slowing us down, so until further notice." Jasmine said

Jasmine picked up Anne Maria and gave her a piggyback ride.

"I aint no toddler let me down!" Anne Maria said angrily

Jasmine ignored Anne Maria as she continued to run.

" Zoey make sure Dave and Ella manage to keep up with us." Jasmine said

Zoey nodded and grabbed their hands.

" Whoa you can't do that!, You haven't even sanitized your hands!" Dave said

" Were trying to win a challenge here, so could you two try to keep up please?" Zoey asked

Dave and Ella nodded and began to pick up the pace.

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I gotta say I feel pretty good about my team this time around."

" Zoey's athletic skills will definitely come in handy, Ella's good with animals, and that Rodney fella definitely has strength on his side."

" As for Dave and Anne Maria, not sure what they could be useful for. But I'll figure out something."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Egyptian Challenge: The Nile~**

Team Magical was the first to reach the Nile, Charles immediately ran into the river to wash off the camel poo.

The camera turned to Chris who was on the other side of the river.

" Welcome to your third and final challenge!" Chris said from the other side

….

" Did he say something?" Max asked in confusion

" Chris we can't hear your beautiful voice, speak up!" Topher said

Chris groans as he takes out the giant megaphone.

" WELCOME TO YOUR THIRD AND FINAL CHALLENGE, YOU'LL BE BASKET WEAVING A SHIP LARGE ENOUGH TO CARRY YOUR OWN TEAM PLUS REWARD TO THE FINISH LINE, BUT BEWARE OF CROCODILES!" Chris yelled from his megaphone

" Owie he hurt my ears.." Max said with a whimper

" Wait did he say crocodiles?" Charles asked

Just then a crocodile came up from the river and dragged Charles down.

" Charles?!.. Did he just drown?" Leonard asked

" No he got dragged down by the crocodile and if we wanna save him we have to basket weave..." Topher said

"Does anyone know how to do that?" Topher asked

Sugar raised her hand but Dawn did as well.

" Perfect, Dawn can build the raft. Everyone else... make sure Charles doesn't die." Topher said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Dawn thinks she can pull the same hippie crap she did last season."

"Well guess what tree hugger? Were on the same team so it just got a kajillion times easier to vote you off."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Desert~**

Team Lightning continues to run through the desert until Georgia notices something.

" Didn't we pass that bush just a few minutes ago?" Georgia asked

Sky notices this and stops.

" Guys stop, were running in circles!" Sky said

Team Lightning stops and groans.

"How did this happen, we were in first place!" Lightning said

" Yes but like I said earlier we don't know where the Nile is." Sky said

" Well the stick is a reward, maybe it could help us.." Mike said

"Yeah like a stick is gonna help us." Jo said

" Mike be onto something, look at how it's shaking. It could be a diving rod." Georgia said

" Diving rod? Lightning does not wanna get struck by Lightning!... wait." Lightning said as he threw the stick on the ground

Georgia picked up the stick and noticed it was shaking in the right direction.

" I'd encourage you to follow me if you want to win." Georgia said

Team Lightning shrugged and followed the diving rod.

 **~ Egyptian Challenge: The Nile~**

Team Lightning arrives at the Nile, they notice Team Magical is almost done with their boat.

" We have to basket weave a boat?!, What's up with these prissy challenges?!" Jo asked the host

" NOT SURE IF I"D CALL ROWING ACROSS A CROCODILE INFESTED RIVER "PRISSY, BUT HEY IT'S YOUR CALL!" Chris shouted from his meagphone

"Crocodiles huh, alright let's do this." Jo said confidently

" Cat in the Hat, you look like you'd be good at this. Get to weaving." Jo ordered

".. Are your referring to me?" Georgia asked

"Duh!, Does anyone else here dress like a magician?!" Jo asked

Hearing the word "magic" Leonard decided to join the conversation.

" Greetings-" Leonard said before interrupted

" I said magician not wizard." Jo said

"Aw rats.." Leonard said

Leonard returned to his team.

"So is our magical boat almost ready?" Leonard asked

" It's just a normal boat, Leonard. And it'd go a lot faster if you helped out." Topher said

" Nonsense, a wizard must not waste his mana on such a trivial task." Leonard said

"Yeah stop making the wizard do stuff!" Sugar said

….

"What?" Topher said

 **CONFESSSIONAL: TOPHER**

" I decided to drop it, if Leonard doesn't want to help that's his funeral."

"Don't come crying to me when we lose and your voted off first TWICE."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Team Amazon finally arrives at the Nile.

" Ugh we did all that running and were already in last?" Anne Maria complained

" Running? You might wanna look at where you are mate." Jasmine said

Anne Maria noticed she was still on Jasmine's back. She hopped off and scoffed.

" Well whatever my point still stands." Anne Maria said

" BUILD A BOAT, ROW ACROSS THE RIVER, YADA YADA YADA…" Chris said sounding disinterested this time around

" You heard the man, let's move!" Jasmine said

The Amazons quickly began to build their boat.

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

"After all the teams arrived, it pretty much turned into a race into who can basket weave the fastest."

" Though I'm not sure if Team Magical could win since they have to lug that heavy camel onto their boat."

"Hehe, Good thing all we have is a stick!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Team Magical finishes basket weaving a boat. Dawn prepares to tell the camel to come aboard but is stopped by Leonard.

"Stand back and let a wizard handle this." Leonard said

" Oh Leonard your desire-" Dawn said before interrupted

"There is no time for you to reveal something secretive about my past!, I need to do this, to prove my worthiness!" Leonard said

"Go Wizard!" Sugar cheered

Leonard got out his spellbook and began to turn the pages.

"Now where is animal translation at..." Leonard said to himself

The other teams quickly finished their boats and put them into the river.

" Were losing our lead, hurry this nonsense up!" Max said

" I got it!, Woobly Woo Wobbly Wee Camel please get on the boat!" Leonard chanted

"That doesn't even sound like a spell." Topher said with an eyeroll

The camel didn't listen to Leonard and continued to stay where it was at.

"Dawn.." Topher pleaded

"I'm on it." Dawn said

Dawn went over to the camel and guided it to the boat. The other members quickly hopped on and began to row.

The camera turned to Chris and Chef relaxing at the finish line.

"Well clearly this part of the challenge isn't hard enough." Chris said

The musical bell ringed.

"So I think it's time for a reprise!" Chris said

The contestants collectively groaned.

" Hey think of it as payback for not finishing that last song." Chris said

The same soothing jazz music began to play again as the crocodiles swam after the boats.

 _" Has anyone seen Charles? He's been gone for a while."_ Dawn sang

 _" Worry about that later, were being chased by crocodiles."_ Topher sang

 _" It's rowing time, rowing time..."_ Jasmine/ Sky/ Zoey sang

 _" Wait I think I see him, is his life worth the risk?"_ Leonard sang

 _" Crocodiles are no threat just hit him with your fist!"_ Max sang as he hit a crocodile with his fist

 _"It's rowing, rowing time..."_ Jasmine/ Sky/ Zoey sang

The crocodile ate his oar.

Leonard decided to take the risk and pulled Charles out of the river who immediately coughed up some water.

" T-Thanks..." Charles said

 _"Uh you might wanna sing that or you'll get disqualified!"_ Leonard sang

 _" Oh right... Thanks for saving my life but I think were in dead last!"_ Charles sang

 _" Wish I had a time reversal spell could've traveled to the past!"_ Leonard sang

 _"It's rowing time.."_ Rodney sang

 _"Rowing time, Rowing time.."_ Everyone sang

 _"Crocodile season!"_ Everyone sang

 _"It's rowing time.._ " Mike sang

 _"Rowing time, rowing time..."_ Everyone sang

Team Lightning made it across the river first they hopped out of their boat and ran across the finish line.

Team Amazon crossed the finish line second and Team Magical finished in last.

 _" To the Lightnings!"_ Lightning sang

 _"WE WIN!"_ Team Lightning sang as they followed it with jazz hands

"Right so as results follow. Team Lightning wins first class, Team Amazon comes in second so no first class but hey at least no elimination. Then comes the poorly named Team Magical you'll be voting someone off tonight." Chris said

Team Lightning and Team Amazon cheer while Team Magical groans in defeat.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

Charles and Max sat down to discuss the votes.

" Welcome sidekick to our first EVIL meeting, where we will pick off these cretins one by one. In fact I already have a specific target in mind." Max said

"Who?" Charles asked

" Leonard, he gave us a stupid team name and slowed us down by trying to talk to camel and trying to save you." Max said

" I liked the team name personally... But shouldn't we vote off someone more mean like Sugar?" Charles asked

" No no. That is not how you play Total Drama, you see Charles our team has only three EVIL people. You, me and Sugar so if we get rid of her there will be less EVIL people on this team to do EVIL things." Max said

"I guess that makes sense... in a cartoonish sort of way." Charles said

"It's not "cartoonish" it's EVIL PLANNING, Now I'll trust you'll vote for the wizard as I make my leave." Max said

Charles sighed as Max left, Sugar pretending to be asleep overhears this conversation and gasps.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I couldn't save the wizard from being voted off first last time but this time I'm giving it a 100 percent!"

" Me and wizard are two votes obviously, all I need is to rope in Chris Junior and the newbie!"

"And you know who is going home..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar sat down besides Charles.

" Are you gonna do that villain thing where you manipulate me into voting the way you want?" Charles asked

" Maybe, but we don't have to call it manipulation. Call it a mutual agreement of some sorts." Sugar said

" Now think about this WHO saved your life when everyone else wanted to complete the challenge?" Sugar asked

"Leonard?" Charles responded

"That's right and who thought of the most awesome team name ever!" Sugar said

"Leonard." Charles said

"Then why vote him off? He's proving to be a very valuable ass to me and our team." Sugar said

"I think you mean "asset." Charles said

" I know what I said." Sugar said while blushing

After hearing the innuendo, Charles nearly vomited.

" Oh grow up newbie!, You never heard of a thing called love?" Sugar asked

" Sorry, it's just I'm not a big fan of romance." Charles said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

" That was a lie..."

" I don't mean to sound rude but Sugar's obsession with Leonard is kinda gross."

"But she did bring up some good points, As long as it's not me then I guess I'll vote with her."

 **END CONFESSINAL**

"Well that beside, there's one person on our team we could do better without and I think you know who it is." Sugar said

…..

" Um well it can't be me, you or Leonard so... Topher?" Charles answered

" No!, Ugh I'll just tell you." Sugar said

Sugar whispered somebody's name into Charles' ear.

" What?!" Charles said frantically

"You heard me, sure their kinda funny in a way but c'mon we need magic over comedy right now!" Sugar said

" I trust you'll make the right choice." Sugar said as she walked away.

Charles began to sweat as he gulped.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

Team Magical sat in the elimination room with Chris standing behind a podium.

Chef and B stood beside the exit door.

"So Team Magical you came in last and made oh so many mistakes on the way. Leonard wasted time by trying to do something he obviously knew he couldn't AND saving another human being, disgusting. Charles swam with the fishes, well actually crocodiles but he still slowed the team down. And Sugar is known for her villainous acts from season two, good reason to send her home." Chris said

" And with that it's time to vote. Up in the loser class bathroom you'll find passports with your faces on it, stamp the passport of the team member you'd like to send home." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

Max picked up the stamp and stamped Leonard's passport.

"Goodbye and good riddance!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

Topher casually stamped someone's passport.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

Dawn sighed as she stamped Leonard's passport.

" If only he could get past his delusions, I know he could be a good player."

" But if he does not wish to change there is nothing that I can do."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

Sugar did her makeup in the confessional, she then gasped as she realized she forgot to vote.

She quickly stamped someone's passport.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

Charles scratched the back of his head, not sure of who to vote for until Chris came in and pointed at his watch.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

" I'm truly grateful to Sugar for promising to keep me in the game, I just want to show everyone wizard aren't all that bad!"

"And win the dragon's gold, it is then I will douse my robes in gold and live like a true king."

Chris popped his head into the confessional.

"Ahem." Chris said

" Right, right... sorry."

Leonard quickly stamped someone's passport.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I got the results of your votes right here. Those who are staying the game will receive in-flight snacks." Chris said as he held up a tray of peanuts

"The following players are safe..." Chris said

" Sugar!"

" Topher!"

"Dawn!"

"and... Charles!"

Chris threw the peanut snacks at the four teens.

"And the last bag of peanut goes to..." Chris said

Leonard visibly began to sweat, he clasped his hands together and began to pray for a miracle. Max on the other hand appeared smug and confident.

"...…"

"...…"

"...…."

"...…."

"...…"

"...…"

"...…"

"...…"

"...….. Leonard!"

Chris threw the last peanut snack at Leonard.

"What?!" A surprised Max said

" You have sixty seconds to strap this on or the Drop of Shame will become the Drop of Pain!" Chris said

" How did this happen?!, I'm the greatest evil Total Drama has ever seen.. I-I can't go home this early!" Max said

" Hardly call you a villain, your own "sidekick" even voted against you." Chris said with a smirk

Max's rage turned towards Charles.

" You.. You... YOU!" Max yelled

" I was your master, I was going to teacher everything I know and betrayal?! That's not even evil that's just mean!" Max said as he started to pout

" I'm sorry it's just.. I didn't feel like voting for Leonard since he saved me from the crocodiles." Charles said

" Hmm so you weren't even EVIL in the first place, you played me and reported back to your good guy friends!" Max said angrily

Max then walked to the exit door as Chef gave him his parachute.

" Charles you've evoked the wrath of a very EVIL man, I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I HAVE MY-" Max said before interrupted

Tired of Max's speech Chef kicked Max out of the plane.

"REEEVEENGEEE!" Max screamed as he fell out of the plane

" I knew that would be satisfying. But onto more important things." Chris said

Chris came down from his podium and handed a parachute to B.

"Last stop to non competitors!" Chris said happily

B's face turned from disinterested to annoyed.

" I can tell your upset, we DID say we were gonna give you a ride home but...oil isn't cheap nowadays. So gotta get rid of that dead weight." Chris said

Chris pushed B out of the plane, surprisingly enough B didn't scream and flipped off Chris until he was out of sight.

" Hope that serves as a reminder to why you should sing." Chris said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Outside~**

Max was shown grabbing onto the edge of the plane.

"When I say something I mean it, get ready for a world of pain Charles!" Max said

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Max laughed

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

" So with that we got rid of B the quitter and Max the annoying guy. Where will our next destination take us? Find out next time on an all new episode of TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Clip: B~**

As B disappeared from Chris' sight, he quickly began to work on his parachute. He managed to make it work and pulled the chord.

As he safely descended towards earth, he still seemed pretty angry about how the whole season went down.

He sighed in relief as he landed in a tree, however that feeling of relief soon went to panic as he noticed it was filled with scarabs.

* * *

 **That was Chapter Two of Total Drama What If? World Tour. If you liked it then don't forget to drop some favorites and leave some reviews.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination; Max: So yeah Max is the next to go. A lot of people predicted Leonard would leave.. but I don't know. I mean I didn't really care if it was predictable it's just being eliminated first twice would have to suck. So Leonard is staying and I do have an arc planned for him, not a long arc because it is Leonard were talking about. But hopefully I can have him stick around without getting too annoying. As for Max he will have an involvement in this season just not in a contestant sort of way and not really in an Ezekiel sort of way either. His main goal is pretty much to get revenge on Charles, and since Charles is a World Tour newbie and will probably make it far. I thought it'd be a fun sub plot, if not then I guess I oofed up.**

 **Authors Note: Another thing I wanted to do was address whether or not Mal will be in this season. Admittedly for the longest time I couldn't decided whether to have Mal in World Tour or All Stars. I put in subtle hints of Mal but I'm still not entirely sure. Which is why I have Georgia just in case I don't decide to include Mal. I've seen people say he should be in here and people saying I shouldn't. Honestly this season could go two different ways based on the whole Mal thing. I even planned two different elimination orders, even though B and Max were always supposed to go this chapter. But since I cannot choose I will be setting up a poll after I upload these chapter and I encourage you to vote on it so I can decide what's best.**

 **Extra Authors Note: Having trouble setting up this poll so if doesn't show up in my profile page then you can just tell me your opinions in the reviews or PM me. Whichever is best. And just thought I should mention I'll be back to uploading weekly with Sundays being when I upload. But for whatever reason I cannot upload the new chapter during then, I'll try to upload as soon as possible.**

 **Elimination Order: B-19th, Max-18th**

 **Votes for Max**

 **Topher- Max**

 **Charles- Max**

 **Leonard- Max**

 **Sugar- Max**

 **Votes for Leonard**

 **Dawn- Leonard**

 **Max- Leonard**


	3. Super Happy Fun Time in Japan

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Nice one! I am completely unsurprised at B going home. Now, I assume there will be some sort of team switch to mirror canon... maybe Lightning will switch off Team Lightning? That would be funny and totally something Chris would do.**  
 **As for the OCs, I like Georgia but I'm not a fan of Charles. I sincerely hope that he goes early, but if you're mirroring canon once again they're probably merge-bound at the very least.**  
 **Poor Rodney being put on a team with Anne Maria, Ella, Jasmine, and Zoey. He might have a mental breakdown lol.**  
 **I think since Sugar's been the main villain and Max's been a main villain alongside Scarlett, Dave, Anne Maria, or Jo has the potential to fill that role. Most likely Jo, the most competent of the three, but I could see a teamup between her and Dave in the works.**  
 **Let's see where the season takes us!**

 **Me- Thanks!, Yeh B going home just made sense.**

 **Hmm... team swap may or may not happen. But if it does end up happening it'll be later on.**

 **Oof well see...**

 **I never really thought of Anne Maria or Dave being the main villain. Dave isn't necessarily evil he's just kind of a jerk and Anne Maria doesn't really have the smarts or willpower to strategize like Scarlett and Sugar did. But Jo is definitely an option.**

 **Nicky Haugh-** **Nice one mate!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **N8han11-** **So B and Max are gone? Can't say I'm surprised at those results. B wasn't going to compromise his character for money and Max stood no chance without Scarlett practically helping him with everything, plus I'm pretty sure no one in the cast really liked that annoying weirdo anyway.**

 **I'm also really happy that no one's going to go through the feral Zeke plotline, given how said plotline was one of the most reviled things in the series even by those who liked the season, plus it was a completely unnecessary derailment that only served to mess up one of the more potentially interesting characters in the series.**

 **I also like how there's an honest-to-god effort to actually give each character development here and there. Leonard's already way more tolerable than his canon self, though I still can't see him lasting too long given his character.**

 **As for the Mal thing, I believe it should be done in this season, since we've already got that storyline in the canon AS and it would be an interesting change for it to happen here instead, as it would allow for this series' AS to differentiate itself from canon even more.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Yeah I mean they didn't really have to make Ezekiel go far in World Tour, but just to make him get voted off first again and then turn feral just felt like sloppy writing. Like they now they have an excuse to why they can't include Ezekiel in anything. Darn shame.**

 **Those are some good points.**

 **xtremexavier15-** **Good chapter, and I'm the first to review. So Georgia's the villain here? Gonna get fascinating.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **For now... :).**

 **cecebeec-** **Wahoo! Another new season and my favorite to boot! I've read your previous stories and never got the chance to review, but I love what you are doing with each character. I'm not one for predictions, but I hope my girl Zoey goes far along with Mike. Georgia seems like a sexier version of Alejandro, with even more evil! Continue on the awesome writing!**

 **Me- Yep! It's cool, thanks for the compliments!**

 **Oof I'm glad your enjoying Georgia!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Personally, I'd prefer Mal over no Mal, but that's just me. If you put Mal in now and bring Mike into All Stars, then I think you'd have an easy early boot on the villains' team (or the token nice character that Gwen played).**

 **I figured Max would go early, so I'm not surprised. Look like Sugar's up to her old antics, and dragging Leonard with her to boot. Maybe Leonard will betray her later in the game? We'll see...**

 **Me- True...**

 **xtremexavier15- Man, I hope Max doesn't turn feral like Ezekiel.**

 **Me- He won't**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Quite a start! No surprise that I was right in guessing B was the first eliminated for refusing to sing. Too bad he had to get disqualified so early, but he obviously had no hope of lasting long in the competition when he doesn't like to be vocal and singing was a requirement. It sucks that Max got booted next as he and his antics amuse me. Your first fic made me appreciate that wannabe villain even more than I already did and I was really proud of him for getting 4th place out of 27. I'll miss him, though at least he wasn't the first one out this season. My preference would've been Leonard getting voted off for being delusional and useless. The pseudo-wizard couldn't ever realistically reach the merge. At least you aren't taking the feral Ezekiel route with anybody. Zeke was already the worst character of the original 22 before TDWT started up for being sexist as well as quite obnoxious, and that season made him even worse with his feral deterioration. What really shocks me is that Sugar didn't target Dawn at first chance given her hatred for the aura-whisperer. I feel really bad for Charles for having to put up with all of this on Team Magical, and Topher better not let his ego get in the way (though I have a feeling it'll go out of line).**

 **Over on Team Amazon, I can't tell if being on a team of mainly females is more heaven for Rodney or hell. It could be nice for him when he's known to easily fall in love with girls just from simple interactions and thus feel bliss around them, but at the same time conflicting if he becomes attracted to multiple at once. Dave might have to help him out as the team's only other male. Jasmine either way seems to have established herself as their leader in a sense. Good for her. Zoey and Anne Maria on the same team again probably won't go well even if Vito (who the teenage Snooki really wanted) can't be accessed. I also feel bad for how the pigtailed girl was placed on separate teams from Mike. Ella doesn't seem to fond of the germaphobe trying to make amends with Sky given the whole blowing nose thing, though. Our Snow White lookalike evidently still digs him and is trying (without much success) to hide her sadness.**

 **Dave, I know you mean well and are trying to make things right with the gymnast after you both went out of line last season, but you should give more space before trying to do anything with her. Jo was also too harsh towards you and shouldn't have hit you with that sign even if she doesn't want you doing more bad things. Hard to say whether you still have some lingering feelings for Sky, but if things with her don't work out, then you could perhaps give Ella a chance as she's wanted you since the first season. You'd be better off with someone like her than the gymnast either way as our Snow White lookalike would treat you better without leading you on or giving false hope. She either way seems like a teammate that you can count on for being a friend and someone to vote with you.**

 **As for Team Lightning, I laughed out loud when Chris accepted that as a name. Their narcissistic namesake is basically asking to be axed once they lose an elimination challenge. I would like to see Mike's "Mal" persona show up as that demon on tour would be a very intriguing read. Mr. Multiple personalities either way has my sympathy with being placed on a different team than his girlfriend, plus Georgia is an evil bitch and I can see her or Jo as this fic's antagonist if Mal doesn't show up. Regardless, Sky's comments on "jerkwads" is very hypocritical given how mean she got last season, and who could Beardo align with? Only future chapters will tell.**

 **Me- B didn't stand a chance this season.**

 **It'll be explained in this chapter but basically Sugar wanted to get rid of the guy who even brought up Leonard's name as a vote. But if it wasn't for that she totally would've tried to get out Dawn.**

 **More likely hell, Rip Rodney.**

 **Fun fact; I got the whole "Team Lightning" idea when I rewatched season 4 and when Chris put together the teams he said "Lightning Squad!" or something like that and I decided to put that idea here.**

 **True when watching Pahkitew Island, I was always thought Sky was kinda hypocritical in a way so I guess it just translated into here.**

 **Noahop-** **Yeah, I probably should have figured out that B was going to go home considering that he doesn't talk. Lol. I am SHOCKED that Leonard wasn't eliminated first off. Poor Max, he went from the final four, to the first being voted off. I always found him funny and liked his brief partnership with Charles. Still, I bet he's going to cause some mischief, which will be exciting. Georgina looks like an interesting villain so far, so excited to see what she'll do. Leonard's arc should prove interesting. Jo's blocking Dave from apologizing to Sky, so I think she'll eventually become a secondary villain here. And now, favorite quote**

 **Favorite Quote: "He's proving to be a very valuable ass to me and our team" LOL. Even when you were the villain Sugar, you never cease to make me laugh. Still, I don't think she's making it all that far this season.**

 **Me- It's cool, I'm not that good at guessing either.**

 **Yeah I misspelled "asset" then just thought of turning it into a joke.**

 **Amazing Brayden-** **As expected B got out although I thought his elimination would be at the end as for predictions Well Mike and Zoey are probably going to the merge Mike more than Zoey and Georgia and Charles are getting far because Georgia is the villain and both newbies will have to make it far well my review is over. Well Max is out I was gonna predict him in my last review but after he made that sorta alliance w with Charles I thought he'd be safe I'm liking this so far can't wait for the rest of this story**

 **Me- Well they still had to sing in the plane, so it'd be impossible for B to not sing, compete in the challenge and then get disqualified.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Crow38-** **I have a weird feeling Dave will do very well this season. Although I could be wrong. So Max is going to be the Ezekiel of this season huh? Interesting!**

 **Me- We'll see...**

 **Not really he has different goals then Ezekiel, the only thing is they're both hiding in the plane.**

 **TheNoobyBoy-** **NO! DO NOT DO THE DUMB FERAL THING WITH MAX PLEASE!**

 **Oh wait- not Ezekiel.**

 **Me-...I'm not.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **I luckily found this since I was not notified by the app. Both chapters were enjoyable and I liked all the dialogue and how the contestants are even the newbies. Oh and I saw one error that for some reason stuck in my head in the first chapter when people were coming off the bus you had Chris introduced Ella twice. The first song of course was good What If? spin on Come Fly With Us. Max's song of course was crap though it was most likely intentionally written to be that was since it's about Max boasting about how evil he is. I definitely won't miss Max and maybe you'll give Leonard some character development that others just haven't chosen to do for him. It may sound a little unfair, but I would've kept B out this season. Eva, Katie, and Sadie in the cannon were only in the first season and B doesn't really deserve that, but that's just really how I feel what should've been done. I'm actually enjoying Jo's friendship with Sky as well.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Oof, I'll go and fix that.**

 **Yeah it was intentional, when it comes to a song that Max is singing I knew it couldn't be good.**

 **Yeh, that's just the main thing. I could've had Leonard go home first again and written him off as purely a gag character... but I didn't want to do that to him.**

 **I get what your saying about B, it's just I couldn't think of any other people who wouldn't want to sing besides Jo and I wasn't gonna have her disqualified so B seemed like a good option since he doesn't talk.**

 **Thanks!, I figured the two athletic girls would get along nicely.**

 **ChocoMarshmallow-** **Love the story! I think it's fine with just Georgia, though.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Jss2141-** **I have binge read your fanfics for the last few days and I love them. I can't wait to see the next episode/chapter.**

 **Me- Thanks!, Glad your enjoying them**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR! Egypt the land of pyramids, land of hot, land of sweaty!" Chris said

Shows clip of the contestants running through the desert.

" Our contestants ran under the sun for fun and they still managed to find time to get doused with camel poo and make annoying sound effects." Chris said

"Showing style on the Nile, Team Lightning pulled out a win. And the self proclaimed "villain" of this season was forced to make an early exit." Chris said

Shows clip of Max being kicked out of the plane.

"We also found out what happens when you don't sing." Chris said

Shows clip of Chris shoving B off of the plane.

" But hey it's a new week, new chances to screw up or possibly win it for your team. Or even sell out your friends for a MILLION DOLLARS! Well any of this stuff actually happen stick around to find out on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

Most of Team Amazon and Team Magical sat awkwardly across from each other.

" What happened to Pasty and Whiny?" Anne Maria asked

"You mean Dave and Zoey?" Jasmine replied

"That's what I said." Anne Maria said

" No you said "Pasty and Whiny" Jasmine said

" Potato, Tomato." Anne Maria said

Jasmine rolled her eyes at this statement.

"Well I think the lot of them are trying to sneak into first class." Jasmine said

" Makes sense, anything beats sleeping in this dumpster." Anne Maria said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Zoey and Dave walk through the cargo hold.

" Your sure there's a way to sneak into first class?" Dave asked

" If I didn't know I wouldn't be doing this. And if your gonna be complaining the whole time, I'd rather you not be here. "Zoey said

" Okay... sorry for existing." Dave said sarcastically

Zoey then saw a stack of boxes and climbed on top of them, she opened a vent and crawled inside.

Dave attempted to do the same but slipped and fell on the ground.

" On second thought, could you send Sky a message for me?" Dave asked

He then noticed Zoey was already gone.

"Crap..." Dave muttered

Dave walked back into economy class as the camera shifted focus to someone sleeping in the cargo hold.

Max was sleeping on a pile of dirty newspapers, he yawned loudly as he woke up.

" Ugh my back.. would it kill this cargo hold to have some pillows?!" Max said angrily

Max then punched a box nearby, the box collapsed and in it was a bunch of pillows.

"...…. Well that was evilly ironic." Max said

" No matter IT"S TIME TO EVIL!" Max said

Max then noticed his stomach was rumbling.

"But I should probably get some food first." Max said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Chris' Quarters~**

Max quietly sneaked into Chris' room, he noticed he wasn't there and decided to snoop around.

He immediately ran to the mini fridge Chris had and gorged himself on the many snacks and soda drinks.

" Oh... it's so good!" Max said as he stuffed his face

After Max finished raiding the mini fridge, he decided to look around for the bathroom.

" Huh seems like the only bathroom on this wretched plane is the confessional. And I'll be caught if I go in there!" Max said

Max turns to his right and notices Mclean's hot tub.

" I don't know if that counts as an EVIL deed." Max said

Max then began to tuck in his legs, indicating he really had to go.

" Oh what the heck." Max said as he ran towards the hot tub.

After Max made a "deposit" he began to run around the room, continually messing with Chris' things.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

Team Lightning are enjoying the perks of first class.

Lightning and Beardo belched as they sipped on protein shakes brought to them by a stewardess.

"Ya know, these aren't half bad." Beardo said

" Half-bad? Brother these are sha-mazing!" Lightning said

The camera turns to Sky, Jo, Mike and Georgia who were playing cards.

" Jo would you happen t have any sixes?" Georgia asked

"Damn!, How are you so good at this?!" Jo asked

"Practice makes perfect." Georgia said

 **CONFESSIONAL: GEORGIA**

" No it doesn't. I bought the card pack and they're all sixes."

" But with that little brain teaser, it's now clear to me that my teammates aren't nearly as clever as I am."

" It may sound arrogant, but if you have the necessary skills to back your words up. I'd like to call it pride."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

As they continued to play cards, Zoey fell from the vents and landed on the table.

….

"Zoey?!" Mike said

" Uhh…. that hurt more than I thought it would." Zoey said with a groan

Mike helps Zoey up from the table.

" Are you okay?" Mike asked

" I'm fine, I just wanted to spend some time with you..." Zoey said with a blush

" That can be arranged." Mike said

Chris walked into first class, clearly more irritated than usual.

" No that will NOT be arranged, first class is for WINNERS only and last time I checked. Team Amazon are LOSERS, so Zoey your going back to economy class!" Chris said

Chef picked up Zoey and threw her back into economy class.

" So wait people from other teams aren't allowed to be here?" Mike asked

" If you want to bring someone from another team to first class, you have to ask me right after the challenge is over so we can account for food servings. And since you didn't your pig-tailed girlfriend stays in economy class." Chris said

"Aw man..." Mike said

" Plus it's challenge time anyways, meet me at the dining area for today's challenge!" Chris said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

Everyone gathers in the dining area as Chris stands in front of them.

" Before we start may I ask whether this is going to be a reward or an elimination challenge?" Georgia asked

"Well seeing as how two of you got kicked off last episode, I WAS gonna make this a reward challenge..." Chris said

" Until one of you little brats went into my room and trashed all my stuff! So expect a lot of elimination challenges coming your way!" Chris said angrily

The contestants gasped, Jo stood up to this accusation.

" Do you have actual proof that one of us trashed your room?!" Jo asked

" Not exactly but who else could it be Chef?!" Chris asked

" Hey man don't look at me, I was just cooking like I always do." Chef said

"That's right so it was obviously one of you!" Chris said

…...

" I do not mean to point fingers but Zoey came into first class using the vents, so it wouldn't be far-fetched if she used them to sneak into your room." Georgia said

All eyes suddenly turned to Zoey.

" I was in the vents because I wanted to talk to Mike, what reason would I have for smashing Chris' stuff?!" Zoey asked

" I mean you have been pretty grumpy since you and Mike were put on different teams.." Dave said quietly

Zoey quickly turned around and glared at Dave.

"Just saying.." Dave said with a shrug

" Hmm interesting. Well you can all thank Zoey for hurdling you a few thousand feet towards Japan." Chris said

" Did he say hurdling a few thousand feet?!" Dave said worriedly

"Did he say Japan?!" Charles said excitedly

"Chef, commence operation: slice and dice." Chris said

Chef takes out an authentic samurai sword from Japan and slices one of the exit doors open. All of the contestants fly through the door screaming as Chef and Chris hold onto the sliding door.

" Nice job dude." Chris said

" Thanks, but while were in a life and death situation. I should probably tell you I took some money from the budget to buy this sword." Chef said

" It's cool I take money from the budget all the time, not like anything's gonna actually happen." Chris said nonchalantly

 **~ The Sky~**

The contestants scream as they continue to come closer to the ground as the musical bell rings.

" Were about to die and you want us to sing?!" Dave asked

" Consider it payback for peeing in my hot tub!, Now sing and I might save your sorry butts." Chris said

Slightly upbeat music began to play.

 _" Were singing as were falling!"_ Sky sang

 _" Well some are cannonballing."_ Georgia sang

A shot of Lightning diving through in a ball position appeared.

 _"Are lives begin to flash before our eyes!"_ Jasmine sang

 _"We might just go kabloeey!"_ Charles/ Leonard sang

 _" Get smushed and become chewy!"_ Lightning/ Mike sang

 _"Except there's tons we wanna do before we die!"_ Everyone sang

The upbeat music began to become faster as close up shots of the contestants falling through the air appeared.

 _" Millionaires!"_ Anne Maria sang

 _" Paegant Queen!"_ Sugar sang

 _"Make it to the Super Bowl!"_ Lightning sang

 _" Professional MMA Fighter!"_ Jo sang

 _" Fall in love!"_ Rodney sang

 _"Spit some bars!"_ Beardo sang

 _" Fight an alien demon in mars!"_ Leonard sang

 _" Become one with Mother Nature.."_ Dawn sang

 _"Replace Chris as the host of this show!"_ Topher sang

….

 _"But first we must cease dropping our goal here would be stopping."_ Dave sang

 _"Before we smash into the ground from the sky!"_ Jasmine sang

 _" Our bodies get all messed up and I'll have to kiss my dreams goodbye!"_ Lightning sang

 _"We'd like to keep on living!"_ Sky sang

 _"So Chris were hope your giving..."_ Charles sang

 _"The rights to the show!"_ Topher sang

 _" A bubble bath!"_ Georgia sang

 _"A jetpack!"_ Mike sang

 _" A rift in time!"_ Zoey sang

 _" A PARACHUTE!"_ Dave sang

 _" Waterbed.."_ Beardo sang

 _"Flying squirrel!"_ Sugar sang

 _" A trampoline!"_ Ella sang

 _" A flying dragon!"_ Leonard sang

 _" Honestly a hot girlfriend will dooooo!"_ Rodney sang

 _"Because there's still so much to do before we die, yeah we said it, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! YEAH!"_ Everyone sang

After the song concluded everyone screamed to their presumable deaths... that is until they landed into a giant rice bowl.

 **~ Japanese Game Show: Rice Bowl~**

" Nice going Pasty, you almost got us killed!" Anne Maria said

" For the last time, I didn't touch Chris' stuff!" Zoey said

"So what your calling Georgia a liar?!" Anne Maria asked

"If the shoe fits!" Zoey said as she got up in Anne Maria's face

The two growled as Jasmine quickly separated them.

"Enough! Were not accusing anyone without solid evidence, got it?!" Jasmine said sternly

Zoey and Anne Maria nodded.

 **CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA**

"It's obvious miss goody goody is acting bad for attention."

" I mean who could blame her? With me around Zoey's lucky she has that Mike character wrapped around her finger!"

" Doesn't mean she should be doing it though.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Japanese Game Show: Pin Ball Challenge~**

"This challenge takes place inside a Japanese game show studio. Bow down before Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!" Chris said

Charles and Mike smile and high five.

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

" Watching foreign tv shows in another language is soo cool!"

" I mean you hear English all the time, but hearing how somebody talks half way around the world is interesting to say the least!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"GASP" " I love Japanese game shows!" Mike said excitedly

" My favorite is Itchy Itchy My Car No No." Charles said

"Where you have to throw a pineapple using a-" Charles said before interrupted

"Giant shrimp fork!, Awesome!" Mike said

The two stopped as a loud noise interrupted, the camera turned to Chris who had just rang a gong.

" Looks like I have my own personal geek gong, anyway one member of each team must fit into these life size pinballs. Then your teammates are gonna beat you around the game board, scoring points until somebody with the most points win!" Chris said

"And I have a "special" surprise for each of you to share your pinballs with. So to start us off, Team Lightning who are you choosing?" Chris said

" C'mon you have to let me do this!" Mike said

" I don't have to do anything Multiple Mike, I say who goes." Jo said

"Now who wants to go?.." Jo asked

Georgia, Sky, Lightning, and Beardo awkwardly whistled.

" Fine you can do it, pencil neck." Jo said

"Yes!" Mike said excitedly

"Good here's your pinball buddy!" Chris said as brought out a panda

He threw the panda towards Mike, who tried catching it but ended up getting mauled by it.

"Mike!" Zoey said in concern

"Aw sooo cute. Team Amazon whose getting the panda treatment?" Chris asked

"Zoey's face could use some remodeling." Anne Maria said with a smirk

" Were on the same team!" Zoey said angrily

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

"All this bickering is giving me a massive headache."

"If I can't get them to get along, might as well split them apart."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine pushed Anne Maria forward.

"Hey what's with all the pushing!" Anne Maria said

" You need to prove your in it to win it or you'll just get voted off early again like last time!" Jasmine said

"So two choices, you win the challenge for us or.. you sit around and do nothing and then get shoved out of a plane." Jasmine said

"Your choice..." Jasmine said sternly

" Fine I'll do the stinking challenge!" Anne Maria said

"Catch!" Chris said as he threw the panda

Anne Maria took out her hairspray and sprayed the panda before it could attack.

"Yeesh.. And whose going for Team Magical?" Chris asked

" I would like to-" Dawn said before interrupted

" Nuh-uh! No way am I trusting a hippie with Po from Kung Fu Panda!" Sugar said

"Sugar we already used that joke way back in season two." Chris said

" Oh shoot your right but my point still stands!" Sugar said

"If you would attempt to be reasonable-" Dawn said before interrupted

"I am being that big word you just said, you tree hugger!" Sugar said

"SILENCE! I will do the challenge." Leonard said

" Well Leonard you might wanna pack your potions because the beast your sharing a pinball with... is Sugar." Chris said with a smile

Leonard visibly shivers as Sugar pulls him into a bear hug.

" Bout time me and the wizard team up!" Sugar said

"And we might get to kiss a little while were in that thing.." Sugar seductively whispered in Leonard's ear

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Leonard and Sugar were shoved into a neon blue pinball, Anne Maria was shoved into a neon pink pinball and Mike was shoved into a neon yellow pinball.

" Chef?" Chris said

Chef shoved the pinballs into the arena.

 **~ Japanese Game Show: Pin Ball Arena~**

Mike's pinball went back and forth between two bumpers. This resulted in Team Lightning earning a lot of points.

"Keep going Mike!" Sky said

The camera turned to Mike who was rolling around in his pinball with the panda on top of his head, hitting him.

"T-This wasn't intentional!" Mike said

The camera turned to Sugar and Leonard who seemed to be focusing on other things...

"Let me out! For the love of Gandalf let me out!" Leonard screamed from the pinball

"Shhh wizard they might hear us..." Sugar whispered from the pinball

The camera turned to Anne Maria who was running despite wearing heels.

" Your doing great, Anne Maria!" Jasmine said

" Great?! My feet are killing me, I was NOT meant to run in these heels." Anne Maria said

" Well actually I think you might wanna stop Mike before he wins.." Dave said

Anne Maria looked over at Mike who continually bounced between the two bumpers.

"I'm on it.." Anne Maria said

Anne Maria ran over and bumped into Mike who slid across the arena.

"Hey this is pinball not bumper cars!" Mike said

" Same thing, Not Vito!" Anne Maria said

"Not Vito? What-" Mike said before interrupted

Anne Maria leaned forward this time while she ran and bumped as hard as she could into Mike's pinball, The pinball flew across the arena and crashed into a wall.

"O-O-Ow..." Mike muttered

" Well with Mike out of commission and Team Magical doing some "magic" of their own. Team Amazon wins!" Chris said

Team Amazon cheered except for Zoey who ran over to check up on Mike.

"Good job! I didn't know you had in it ya." Jasmine said

" Thanks... I guess." Anne Maria said with a shrug

The camera turned to Team Magical's pinball as reluctant Leonard with multiple lipstick stains smudged on his face, fell out.

"Where's a force field spell when you need one?" Leonard asked

" Man that was good, would've been better if you'd stopped struggling. But I get it kissing a beautiful queen such as myself may be hard to do." Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" With Scarlett out of the way last season, Sugar got to take spotlight."

" But after three seasons of this crud, I want a showmance I can fall back on in case I don't win!"

" Plus isn't the wizard just the dreamiest?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

" Woobly Woo Wobbly Weef! Must get this smell out and brush my teeth!"

Leonard took out a toothbrush and began to brush his teeth intensely.

" I wouldn't wish what I just experienced on my mortal enemy.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Will Mike make a full recovery from the pinball? How much more sugar can Leonard take? and what will Team Amazon's reward be? Find out after the break." Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Total Drama Action Trailer~**

Japanese symbols appear on the screen right next to the trailer.

"Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

"Where there will be kooky filming and somber eating.." Chris said

Shows clip of Sugar in the confessional.

"That was some very nice food, I liked it." Sugar said in a dubbed voice

Shows clip of Shawn in the confessional.

" Do not take any of the conspiracies I say seriously." Shawn said in a dubbed voice

" Total Drama Action, pears and apples of fun." Chris said

 **~ End Trailer~**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

The cast just finished watching a commercial for Total Drama Action.

"... It was interesting to say the least." Georgia said

" That piece of cinematic gold was the Japanese promo. Total Drama is HUGE here!" Chris said

" Okay but last time I checked we speak English, so why did they dub Sugar and Shawn's voices?" Dave asked

" The locals just don't like the sounds of ya'll." Chris said

"But my voice is beautiful as a mule!" Sugar said

" Sure.. Well I hoped you payed attention because you'll be writing, producing and filming your own Japanese commercial! There's a brand new candy hitting the Japanese market!" Chris said

"Total Drama Yum Yum Go Time Candy Fish Tails. I call this the Total Drama Yum Yum Go Time Candy Fish Tails Challenge." Chris said

" You'll be allowed to use anything you can find in the cargo hold. Since Team Amazon won, they get first dibs." Chris said

" Team Magical goes second and Team Lightning gets the scraps." Chris said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Team Amazon searches for things they could use in the commercial.

Zoey discovers a box of Halloween costumes.

" Ooh we could do a Japanese monster movie!" Zoey said excitedly

"Alright but well need someone big to play the monster." Jasmine said

Zoey, Dave, Ella, and Anne Maria looked at Jasmine.

"Why me?" Jasmine asked

" The only other big person here is Rodney and I don't think he can act." Dave said

" Monsters.. and dolphins swimming together.. Planes!" Rodney mumbled

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I can't take it anymore! Being on a team with all of these girls is seriously stressing me out."

" I gotta find some way to ignore them!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney picks up a blindfold from the floor and puts it over his eyes.

"There!, Much better.." Rodney said

"Okay so I'll be the monster. Zoey you can be the director. Dave, Ella, Anne Maria you'll be the soldiers attacking me and Rodney.." Jasmine said

The camera turns to Rodney walking around with a blindfold on.

" Will do that I guess. Any objections?" Jasmine asked

" Oh I got some objections! Why do I have to wear this stupid soldier hat, it clashes with my outfit." Anne Maria said

….

"Good let's do this!" Jasmine said

Team Amazon walked off with the supplies they collected.

" No good lousy Jasmine making me wear a hat." Anne Maria said as she walked away

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Team Magical enters the cargo hold.

" Do they have wizards in Japan?" Leonard asked

" No but they have fantasy elements in anime if that counts for anything." Charles said

"Hmm excellent work young paladin. I am thinking of a fantasy anime where the wizard gets his power from eating candy fish tails." Leonard said

" Ooh the wizard's gonna need a love interest!" Sugar said

" Uh..." Leonard said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

" Drat, I can't be the wizard if Sugar's gonna be in the commercial."

" Well director wizard is nice as well but I will need someone to replace me."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" It's time for the paladin to become the master, Charles you shall be the wizard!" Leonard said

" Okay." Charles said casually

" What?! Well I don't wanna be the love interest no more.." Sugar said

" Well the wizard needs a love interest, every type of shounen anime has one." Charles said

Charles, Leonard, and Sugar turned towards Dawn.

" I can tell by your auras that this won't end well for me." Dawn said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Team Lightning entered the cargo hold.

Lightning picks up a basketball.

" Alright I say we have those candy fish tails play basketball!" Lightning said

" Hey jockstrap your not the leader of this team, Now I say we have spinning masks-" Jo said before interrupted

"Sha-hold up if I'm not the leader then why are we called "Team Lightning"?" Lightning asked with a smug grin

" Because you yelled it out, Now I think we should dazzle the judges with some fireworks!" Sky said

"Fireworks?, Girl it ain't the Fourth of July and were not American." Lightning said

"We don't have to be American to celebrate things with fireworks." Sky said

"That's ridiculous! What are you gonna say we don't need syrup to eat pancakes!" Lightning said

As Lightning, Jo, and Sky continued to argue. The camera turned to Beardo, Mike, and Georgia.

" Well with those three... having a disagreement. I guess we will have to take charge." Georgia said

" With experience in the acting field, me and Mike will obviously be the performers. Beardo could you be our cameraman?" Georgia asked

" For sure." Beardo said with a nod

" Good now let's make the most of our time." Georgia said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Team Amazon worked on their commercial.

"Man this costume is a real pain in the neck." Jasmine said

" Oh I'm so sorry for your pain Jasmine.." Ella said

" It's not painful, it's just really itchy in here." Jasmine said

"Well were almost done with the sets, so please don't trip over them." Dave said

" I may be in a costume but that doesn't make me a total klutz." Jasmine said

Rodney came by with his blindfold on and walked over the set Dave and Ella built.

" Oh no, Mini Tokyo!" Ella said

"Crap now we gotta start over. Can someone watch over Rodney?" Dave asked

"I'll do it." Anne Maria said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA**

" I may not like the big doofus, but it gets me out of helping with the stupid film so it's a win-lose type of thing."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Team Magical worked on their anime fantasy commercial.

Charles was dressed up as a wizard, Dawn was dressed up as a fairy.

"MARVELOUS! Now after you two defeat the Dark Lord with the power of candy fish tails you ride off into the sunset on your steed." Leonard said

Sugar and Topher walked onto the set, Topher's skin was bleached and his hair was dyed black, his outfit became much more gothic and he carried a wizard staff.

Sugar walked in on all fours as she was wearing a donkey costume.

" This hair dye isn't permanent right?" Topher asked

" I don't know, I forgot to read the label." Leonard said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Everyone's gotta take one for the team to ensure safety."

"But ughh… I hate dressing like a goth for some stupid commercial."

" Hopefully Chris doesn't think any less of me for this."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Georgia was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono while Mike was wearing a karate gi.

"So what exactly is the genre were going for here?" Mike asked

" It's a dramatic tale about a brother and sister who were separated at birth to only find each other thanks to these candy fish tails." Georgia said

"Sounds cool, so all we have to do now is film it?" Mike asked

"Exactly, Beardo is the camera ready?" Georgia asked

Camera turned to Beardo who had just ate a candy fish tail.

"Did you just eat our prop?" A slightly irritated Georgia asked

"Maybe, depends whether your mad or not.." Beardo admitted shyly

Beardo's face then turned a light green as he headed for the bathroom.

" … I need some air." Georgia said

"Wait we haven't-" Mike said before interrupted

" I NEED some air.." Georgia said sternly

Mike backed off as Georgia left the cargo hold.

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

"Yo that fish was nasty, It was like eating sardines covered in oil mixed with dirty gym clothes."

"Blegh….."

Beardo then made a game over noise as he threw up again.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

The contestants gathered in first class.

"Oh Jasmine you don't have to wear that suit anymore, we already finished filming." Ella said

" I know, the stupid thing won't come off and it's giving me a nasty itch." Jasmine said

Chris enters into the room.

"Alright now that your done filming it's time to see if your hard work has paid off, Chef?" Chris said

"Stupid low budget nonsense.." Chef muttered as he turned on the tv

"First up is Team Amazon with "Monster Rampage. Followed by Team Magical's " A Wizard's Tale" then we finish it off with Team Lightning's " Candy Fish Tail Reunion" Chris said

 **~ Commercial: Monster Rampage~**

Jasmine was in her monster costume smashing the cardboard city.

Ella, Dave and Anne Maria arrived wearing the soldiers hats.

" Ugh I look like a loser." Anne Maria said

" Stick to the script." Dave whispered

" Yeah the giant monster is going to kill us. Oh no." Anne Maria said sarcastically

" Not with the power of the Total Drama Yum Yum Go Time Candy Fish Tails!" Ella said

Ella threw a candy fish tail at Jasmine and she exploded.

 _"There once was a monster who painted the town red, but thanks to candy fish tails that monster is dead!"_ Ella sang

Ella then began to tear up.

"Those song lyrics were so violent..." Ella said

"See this I why I should've sang." Anne Maria declared

" Yeah but then we would lose." Dave said

" I'm getting real tired of you, whiny!" Anne Maria said angrily

" Cut!" Zoey said as she stopped filming

 **~ End Commercial~**

 **~ Commercial: A Wizard's Tale~**

Dawn and Charles were fighting the Dark Lord.

" Hahaha! You shall never beat me!" Topher said

"He is right Wizard, we are out of plot armor and stamina.." Dawn said

" Fear not young maiden for I have a trick up my sleeve." Charles said

"What is it?" Dawn asked

"Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails!" Charles said

Charles ate one of the candy fish and suddenly became more powerful as his hair became pink.

"It's time to finish this." Charles said

"KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAA!" Charles said as he blasted a huge ball of energy

As he was immersed with pink energy the Dark Lord disintegrated.

"You are so wise and so powerful young wizard. Let us ride off into the sunset." Dawn said

Sugar arrives in her donkey costume, Charles and Dawn hop on her back.

"Yeehaw!" Charles said

Charles and Dawn ride off into the sunset.

 **~ End Commercial~**

 **~ Commercial: Candy Fish Tail Reunion~**

Mike sat down in his karate gi and spoke to a candy fish tail dubbed by Beardo.

"What is it father?" Mike asked

" There is something I want to show you son "cough" before I pass.." The candy fish tail said

Mike saw an envelope on the ground, picked it up and opened it. He saw a picture of Georgia

"Who is this?" Mike asked

"It is your sister who I gave up for adoption years ago, Please see her before I die.. Which is right now." The candy fish tail said

Mike pretended the candy fish tail was dead.

"Father?!" Mike said

Mike then ate the candy fish tail.

" Good work son, I am a part of you now and I can show you da wae.." The candy fish tail said

Mike ran across the cargo hold with a bag of candy fish tails in his hand.

He soon met a woman wearing a kimono dress.

" Hello there, do I know you?" Georgia asked

" You don't but we know each other spiritually." Mike said

Georgia and Mike hugged, and as the film finished they took a bow.

" Da wae…" The candy fish tail said

 **~ End Commercial~**

"Alright some films were interesting some were downright weird. But the decisions not up to me, what are your thoughts Chef?" Chris asked

" Hmm... I'm torn between that emotional heartbreaking story Team Lightning made and The monster movie Team Amazon made." Chef said

"But..." Chef said

Both Team Amazon and Team Lightning waited in anticipation.

" I'll go with Team Lightning, I just love talking candy." Chef said

" So if I'm getting this correctly, Team Lightning wins, Team Amazon gets second and Team Magical loses?" Chris asked

"Yep that anime nonsense was garbage plus I didn't understand half of the references they made!" Chef said

" It was a Dbz reference, It was Dbz!" Charles said as he fell to the ground

"Suck it up newbie, because one of you is getting kicked off." Chef said

Team Magical gulped as they looked at one another.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Editing Room~**

Georgia walked into the editing room and met with editors.

"Whoa it's Georgia..." The male intern said with a blush

" Greetings, have you done what I asked?" Georgia asked

" Yep I've erased the footage of you having that conversation with Chef earlier, it won't even make into the final take of the episode." The male intern said

"Excellent now I'm going to go talk to Chef again and reassure some things. Can I trust you'll erase footage of that conversation as well?" Georgia asked

"You got it!, So when are you gonna read my script for my show I REALLY want it produced." The male intern said

"Very soon." Georgia said as she walked away

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

Georgia sat in the pilot's room next to Chef.

" I'd like to thank you for keeping your part of the deal, Chef, And here I thought you were going to chicken out." Georgia said

" Why would I be afraid of giving you guys win for that challenge?, I still would've gave you the win regardless. But this was just a one time thing I already tried the alliance thing-" Chef said before interrupted

" Yes spare me the details. I've seen the show before.. I just act like I haven't." Georgia said

"So are you gonna use your connections with Hollywood to get me a REAL ad firm to produce my commercial." Chef said

" As soon as the game is over Chef, you will have your commercial." Georgia said

"Good.." Chef said with a smirk

Chef and Georgia shook hands.

 **CONFESSIONAL: GEORGIA**

" While yes convincing Chef to give us the win for the challenge WAS quite deceitful."

" But our commercial was a trainwreck, Beardo wouldn't stop putting "Ugandan Knuckles" jokes into the script and Mike kept on messing up his lines."

"So I did what had to be done and on the bright side Chef will have a proper commercial to trick people into buying his repulsive candy."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~'**

Topher, Sugar, Leonard and Charles sat in economy class.

" Okay wizard it's time for to get rid of the hippie.." Sugar said

" Hold that thought, Sugar before we enact on this "plan". I need you to do an urgent quest for me." Leonard said

"Urgent!?" Sugar said

" Yes I need the mucus of a byzantian worm of my powers will slowly fade away. Here's a list of things I need." Leonard said as he handed Sugar a list

"You can count on me wizard!" Sugar said as she walked away

As soon as Sugar was out of sight, Leonard let out a sigh of relief.

"Charles you have to help me vanquish a beast!" Leonard said

"And by that you mean?" Charles asked

" I need your help to vote off Sugar." Leonard said

"Whoa.. I thought Sugar was your girlfriend or something." Charles said

"What gave you that crazy idea?!" Leonard asked

"You two did makeout in the pinball earlier.." Charles said

"It was forced Charles, forced I say!" Leonard said

" Alright, but two votes doesn't sound like enough to get rid of her." Charles said

"Leave that to me.." Leonard said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

" I'm still kind of confused on why Leonard wants to vote off Sugar.."

" But it's not me so I won't question it."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Leonard sits down next to Dawn who was meditating.

" Hello-" Leonard said before interrupted

" I already know what you want Leonard." Dawn said

" Oh.. well are you in?" Leonard asked

"Voting off Sugar does sound like a delightful idea but I want one thing in return if I were to vote for her." Dawn said

"And what would that be?" Leonard asked

" I want you to come meditate with me during the mornings. I'd like to examine your aura closer without Sugar around to blockade it." Dawn said

" All I have to do is meditate?, Pfft I levitate for fun that's a piece of cake!" Leonard said

"Good well then I'll see you at the elimination ceremony." Dawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

"With Charles and Dawn's votes, The banishment spell is complete!"

"And soon the wizard shall be free of the annoyance known as Sugar!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

"Crud I was so busy looking for that byzantian worm I forgot to convince everyone to vote off Dawn!"

"Well there's always next time.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

Sugar, Topher, Charles, Leonard, and Dawn stood by the exit room as Chris and Chef stood by the door.

"Those staying in the game will receive in flight snacks and if you don't get one you'll be taking the Drop of Shame." Chris said

" The following players are safe..." Chris said

"Leonard!"

"Topher!"

"and... Charles!"

Chef threw bags of peanuts at the three boys.

"And the final bag goes to..." Chris said

Dawn clapped her hands together and prayed as Sugar began to file her nails.

"...….."

"...…."

"...…"

"...….."

"...…."

"...…."

"...….."

"...…."

"...…."

"...…. Dawn!"

Chef threw a peanut bag at Dawn.

" Say what now?!" Sugar said

" I said YOU are going home Sugar." Chris said

"That can't be! I was the star of the show, there ain't no Total Drama without Sugar!" Sugar said

" Chef let's get her out of here before we get a repeat of what happened during season two." Chris whispered to Chef

Chef nodded as he pushed an angrily confused Sugar out of the plane, he then threw her a parachute as she fell.

" Hmm looks like she's saying something.. Nah she's just screaming "Wizard" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

"I didn't think it was a good idea to tell Sugar about the blindside before she left.."

"I saw season two and I don't wanna leave this show in a bodybag!"

" Note to self I should probably cast a restraining order spell when I get home."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Sayonara from Japan, where will our travels take us next? Will Anne Maria actually participate and will Rodney learn how to interact with girls? And what kind of crazy product Chef try to sell? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Clip: Sugar~**

Sugar screamed as she fell down, she saw the parachute Chef threw and quickly caught it.

" I'm no dummy, if everything went according to plan it should be Dawn falling right now." Sugar said

"Probably means the wizard betrayed me, but how could I stay mad at my little sugar bunny?" Sugar asked

" All in all not my best season, but Sugar got herself a man! So in the end I technically got something." Sugar said

Sugar fell down into a sumo wrestling arena, two sumo wrestlers were having a fight until Sugar landed and knocked both of them out of the ring.

A crowd of Japanese people cheered as one of them handed Sugar a sash.

" GASP" " A Japanese beauty pageant?! Thank you I'm so proud to receive this award!" Sugar said as she took a bow

* * *

 **That was Chapter Three of Total Drama What If? World Tour if you enjoyed it then drop some reviews and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination; Sugar: Sugar was kind of an obvious boot this season seeing her two good performances from earlier seasons. I didn't really have a huge goal for Sugar, it was pretty much just to help Leonard not be the first one eliminated. And she succeeded in that so I really don't need her for anything else.**

 **Authors Note: This chapter took a while, oof. But overall I still enjoyed it. I checked the reviews and good majority of you guys want Mal in this season, so your wish is my command. Sorry to anyone who didn't want him but I based it entirely off of the reviews. I couldn't find anywhere to fit Mal into this chapter as I wanted to focus a little more on Team Magical. But Mal will be making his big bad debut next chapter.**

 **Elimination Order: B-19th, Max-18th, Sugar-17th,**

 **Votes for Sugar**

 **Leonard- Sugar**

 **Dawn- Sugar**

 **Charles- Sugar**

 **Votes for Dawn**

 **Sugar- Dawn**

 **Topher- Dawn**


	4. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Nicky Haugh-** **Nice one mate!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **cecebeec-** **Ha! Good riddance to Sugar! She was getting on my nerves! My girl Dawn is safe for another week! Also Georgia is up to something sneaky, but seeing as Mal will be here soon, who will be the bigger threat? Kinda want them in a secret alliance. Can't wait to see what you think of next!**

 **Me- We'll see... but it does sound like a good idea.**

 **Thanks!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Another good chapter and good riddance to Sugar I will not miss her at all. You know I thought Max wouldn't have just done number one in Chris's hot tub. I think it would be even more hilarious if he did a number two in it that would piss of Chris so much more furious. Mal will hopefully be way better portrayed by you then he was in the awful cannon season that shall not be named. The song was another good What If? spin on Before We Die. Jasmine seemed way more calm in the plane in this episode so she must be making some progress on her tight spaces phobia. My last thing I want to talk about is Rodney oh man he is not handling being on a team full of girls well, but what else can you expect from him. Oh and I just remembered I have a question is Topher going to be stuck with the black hair since he had it dyed?**

 **Me- Thanks! I read the reviews and I don't think anyone misses Sugar.**

 **True that would be pretty funny.**

 **Yeh now that I'm doing Mal this season, I can promise that he will not be portrayed the exact same way as in canon.**

 **Thanks, sometimes I think I kind of mess up on the songs but it's nice to know you enjoyed it.**

 **That's actually going to be brought up this chapter.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **So long, Sugar! Can't say I'll miss you even if you do give some funny moments. It doesn't surprise me that Leonard voted you off for smothering him and making crazy talk about things between the two of you. The psuedo-wizard has at least some of a brain after all for getting Charles and Dawn to join in on giving you the boot.**

 **On another note, Max was funny this chapter by pissing in Chris' hot tub. Shitting inside it would've made me laugh even more and be quite EVIL. The wannabe villain is remains quite funny here and I personally rank him as my 3rd favorite Pahkitew contestant behind only Shawn and Jasmine. Still sucks he was out 2nd, though. I do feel bad for Zoey when she was falsely accused of using the tub as a toilet when she (quite understandably) just wanted to find a way to visit her boyfriend.**

 **With regards to teams, please don't have Team Magical go the Team Victory route where they lose all but 3 challenges (1 mid-place, 2 wins, including a tie for first place with Team Chris) and everyone is eliminated before the merge. That and canon Team Amazon's godplaying were kind of ridiculous (where Gwen was the latter's only member eliminated pre-merge and they won 8 out of 14 team challenges with 2 mid-place and 4 losses). Team Lightning shouldn't godplay during the team challenges either. I'm guessing either Jo (for being bossy) or the namesake (for his narcissism) will be their first member eliminated.**

 **Mal will debut next chapter? Sounds both exciting and scary at the same time! Not sure how Mike will conquer his inner demon this time, but I'm eager to see how that plays out. Let's hope he doesn't have to suffer too much. Will that evil persona ever fully take over his body like in canon?**

 **As for this version of Team Amazon, Rodney and Anne Maria are easily the least useful members and one of them should get axed once they lose an elimination challenge. Perhaps the big farm boy could pull their sled next challenge, though. His physical strength is really the only valuable trait he has for challenges. Anything not requiring that essentially renders him worthless. Regardless, Jasmine has my sympathy for having to deal with that uncomfortable costume.**

 **Me- Oof rip Sugar's popularity.**

 **True that would be pretty gunny.**

 **Team Magical isn't gonna be Team Victory 2.0 but good guesses on who could be going on Team Lightning.**

 **Will se...**

 **True, Rodney and Anne Maria make it hard to think of ways on why they should stay.**

 **TheProtectorofHim-** **Great Chapter i love how first two (i love b) voted out are my least fav**

 **Me- Thanks**

 **Amazing Brayden-** **This chapter was good I like how you are handling terrible pakithew Characters Like Leonard i really liked him in this chapter and I'm excited for Mal and Sugar being gone well she already got far last season Georgia is going to be a good villian also will you put Blaineley in this just curious and that's all for this chapter great story.**

 **Me- Thanks, I'm glad mostly everyone is enjoying him.**

 **Well Blaineley's gonna be in the aftermaths for sure but I still haven't decided if she's gonna be a contestant or not.**

 **Jss2141-** **Oh yes, this is delicious.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Noahop-** **YES! MAL IS GOING TO BE IN THIS SEASON! I can't wait to see what he does. Hopefully, he does more than just break stuff, like in canon. Anyway, I loved Leonard being terrified of Sugar. I can see why you didn't boot him out first this time. At least Sugar FINALLY won a pageant after being eliminated though. I like Max's "Ezekiel role" so far. That should be a good running gag. Georgia having an illegal alliance with this Chef this early in the game is interesting. I think Mal is going to end up usurping her as the big bad or they are going to have a villain finale like Alejandro/Heather did in the real world tour. Great chapter, and can't wait to see what happens next.**

 **Favorite Quote: "For the love of Gandalf let me out!" We would all say that if we got stuck with the Sugar. At least Leonard is finally free...that is until the aftermaths...**

 **Me- Yep, Mal's gonna do more than break stuff.. :).**

 **Yeh I felt like she deserved a pageant win after being eliminated three times.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Leonard's gonna need a restraining order.**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Goodbye Sugar, hello Mal. I did think it was a little cliché to vote off the villains of previous seasons first in both Action (Scott, Scarlett) and World Tour (Max and now Sugar) but hey, you do you. I get your point about Anne Maria and Dave not really seeming like villains but at the same time the game changes people and forces them to be that which they used to fear. However, I think Mal and Georgia as a villainous duo with Jo as a secondary (tertiary?) villain might cut it. Maybe it'll be another villain-villain final and it can be two of Jo, Georgia, or Mal? I have so many theories but I can't wait to see which ones come true!**

 **Me- Yeah I get how that seems cliché, I'll try to work on that for future seasons..**

 **The game does change people in a way... I don't know Dave or Anne Maria being antagonist material just sounded a little far fetched to me.**

 **Thanks, we'll see...**

* * *

"Last time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR! We found out Japanese commercials are just as fascinating as it's history." Chris said

Shows clip of the commercials.

"Here our competitors experienced Japan's innovative entertainment and after being fooled by a wizard. Previous total drama villain, Sugar was sent packing." Chris said

Shows clip of Sugar being shoved out of the plane.

"Sugar's dishonorable discharge means were three warriors down and sixteen to go. And with one million big ones up for grabs anything could happen on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Chris' Room~**

Max hid in the vents as he waited for Chris to leave his room.

Chris walked out of his newly secure room, it now had a door that Chris used to lock with a key.

Chris walked over to economy class.

 **~Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

It was nighttime so Team Amazon and Team Magical were peacefully asleep.

Chris threw the key and quietly walked away.

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS**

"After the unfortunate incident that occurred last week."

" I took measures into my own hands and put a locked door so no one could enter."

"I threw the key into economy class, hoping that Zoey would take the bait and try and enter my room."

"And when she does, I'll be waiting for her."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

As the sun rises, Charles is the first to wake up.

" YAWN" " That was uncomfortable.." Charles said to himself.

Charles noticed a strange shadowlike figure swiping a gold key. He blinked twice and noticed he was gone.

"... I need more sleep." Charles said as he layed down

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

" I'm not sure if it was a dream or not but I could've swore seeing someone taking a gold key from the floor."

" Weird.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Chris' Room~**

" It's gonna take more than that to stop EVIL, Chris!" Max said

Max opened the door revealing a slightly pissed Chris waiting for him.

"Ah-ha! What the hell?" Chris said in disbelief

" I-I threw you off of a freaking plane, how are you still here?!" Chris asked

" Oh that's simple, I held onto the edge of the plane and slowly crawled into a loose hole. After that it was just a matter of coming in and out of your room for food and water." Max said

"And now is time to get revenge on my ex-sidekick, Charles! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Max said

...

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

Chris held Max by his shirt as he opened the exit door.

" When you get voted off that means your done! Now have fun freezing in the Yukon you freak!" Chris said

Chris threw Max out of the plane, Max screamed as he fell down into the Yukon.

The cameraman looked wary as Chris closed the exit door.

" What? The little weirdo peed in my hot tub, he had it coming..." Chris said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

The camera turned to Team Magical, Leonard sat down next to Dawn who was meditating.

" Greetings, I'm here for those morning meditations." Leonard said

Dawn opened her eyes and turned her attention to the wizard.

"Hello Leonard, how are you doing on this fine day?" Dawn asked

" Marvelous!... but not really. Sleeping on the cold metal floor is uncomfortable to say the least. So I'm hoping we win some challenges soon." Leonard said

"As do I.. Now I want you to look out the window and tell me what you see." Dawn said

Leonard looks out the window and sees a bird peacefully flying until it is sucked into the plane's engine.

" I think I see a dead bird." Leonard said

"WHAT?!" Dawn said in concern

Dawn looked out of the window and saw a featherless bird fly out of the engine.

"I'll be right back." Dawn said

Dawn quickly teleported and returned, holding the featherless bird in her hands.

" Sorry but I couldn't just leave that poor bird to fend for itself." Dawn said

"It's okay, our team could use a mascot." Leonard said

" He's not a mascot, this creature is a friend who deserves our respect." Dawn said

Just then the bird vomited all over Dawn's sweater.

…...

" Respect is a two way street." Leonard said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I don't blame the bird for vomiting over my sweater."

" It's obviously sick, so I'll be taking care of it until it gets better."

"And as for Leonard, I felt like we made good progress. But I feel like it might take a while for him to get over his delusions."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

" Having these little meetings with Dawn are fun!"

" I haven't this much fun talking to a girl since doing a ritual with my friend Tammy."

" Plus hanging out with her is the least I can do for helping me get rid of the beast who shall not be named."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The camera turned to Charles who was talking to Topher who now had black hair.

" So I guess the hair dye really was permanent huh?" Charles asked

" No I decided to keep it this way. Makes me look more like Chris." Topher said

"And how is-" Chris said

Chris notices Topher who now had the same hair color as he does, he shows signs of discomfort but manages to keep his composure.

"Never mind, I was gonna say something snarky but you people don't deserve my comedic genius." Chris said

"Ooh I just have to know where are you taking us this time?" Topher asked

" Can we go back to Japan, I thought the pandas were adorable!" Ella said

" Adorable?! Those little fur balls took a bite outta my hair!" Anne Maria said angrily

"Really? I don't see anything." Ella said

"Yeah that's because I fixed it up before anyone could see it." Anne Maria

" Pandas I can deal with but please no more candy fish tails. Those things were weird." Dave said

"I can guarantee our next destination doesn't have any of those things!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" I've rewatched the show enough to tell if Chris is lying by his hand movements."

" Since we just went to Egypt and Japan, I'd bet our next destination is probably somewhere cold."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

The contestants panic as the plane starts to shake.

" Oh no no no no no no no-" Jasmine muttered

" Jasmine take deep breaths-" Ella said before interupted

The plane bumped up and down, Jasmine being so tall hit her head on the top of the plane.

" Ow!" Jasmine said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

Chris and Chef are in the pilot's room, maneuvering the plane to go up in down.

" Haha that was fun but should I actually land the plane now?" Chef asked

"Nah let's mess with them a little more." Chris said

"HAHAHAHA!" Chris/ Chef laughed

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

As the plane, lands Dave opens the exit door.

" Finally I was gonna get motion- WHOA!" Dave said before interrupted

The teams all arrive at the exit room and try to jump out of the door, resulting in all of them falling and landing in the snow.

" Ha-ha! Welcome to the Yukon!" Chris said

 **~ The Yukon: Starting Line~**

The contestants stood at the starting line, shivering due to the cold.

Some contestants glare as Chris stood before them in a winter parka jacket.

" Where are our jackets?!" Jo asked

" They'll be coming in about 10-12 weeks but as soon as they come we will hand them out." Chris said

The contestants collectively groan.

" Maybe we should cuddle for warmth?" Sky said

Zoey and Georgia cuddled with Mike, Dave attempted to talk to Sky but was pushed away by Jo and landed into Ella.

"So..." Ella said awkwardly

"Fine we can cuddle." Dave said with a groan

Lightning however cuddled with himself.

"Lightning don't need nobody but himself to keep warm! Sha-radiation!" Lightning said

"Little chilly without mittens." Chris said

"Cocoa?" Chef asked

"Don't mind if I do." Chris said as he took a sip of cocoa

" Of course Chris is gonna drink it, it's his second favorite drink. His first being tomato juice." Topher said

Chris spit out his cocoa.

"T-Topher that's not on the fan blogs..." Chris said

" Who needs fan blogs when you know the President of the Chris Mclean Fan Club." Topher declared

"There's a person out there whose more obsessed with Chris than you?... Yikes." Jo said

"Anyway, Crossing this Canadian river now turned frozen tundra used to be easy. Back when the river was frozen solid but thanks to global warming the Earth is becoming a lot more interesting. By which I mean deadly!" Chris said

"Today's challenge is called Total Drama: The Icicle. Teams must make their way across this watery grave by jumping from ice float to ice float. First team member across must make their way to the dog sleds and become the dog!" Chris said

" Pulling your sled across the way while grabbing your teammates as you cross the finish line. Sleds are first come, first serve so move fast. I'll give you a minute to strategize." Chris said

The camera turned to Team Magical.

" I can pull the sled if no one else wants too." Charles said

" Sure whatever." Topher said

"Something the matter?" Charles asked

" N-Nothing.. just thinking." Topher said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" I realized I could use my knowledge of Chris as a weapon!"

" Not like an actual weapon but ya know to make him seem like a bad host!"

" This is gonna be like stealing a tv show from your former idol."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The camera turned to Team Lightning.

" Who said you get pull the sled?!" Lightning asked

" Isn't it obvious who has the better quads in this team?" Jo said

" Oh no you didn't! Lightning has the best quads, biceps, quadriceps, and bicycle steps!" Lightning said

"What the?... Bicycle steps?" Jo asked

" I ran out of words to say!, I sha-improvised!" Lightning said

Jo smiles as a lightbulb goes off in her head.

" But I'm the dog sled circuit champion." Jo said

Lightning gasps

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

"Gotta respect championship status, Jo's pulling that sled."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Chris said

All of the contestants run and jump across the ice floats.

"Here goes nothing..." Beardo said

Beardo attempts to jump but fails and falls into the water.

" Hey Bob." Lightning said as he jumped across an ice float

"Bob? It's-" Beardo said before interrupted

" Outta of the way Bob!" Anne Maria said as she ran past Beardo

"My name isn't-" Beardo said before interrupted

" Hey Bob you probably shouldn't stay in the water, I heard people pee in there." Dave said

Beardo frowns as he tries to get himself up from the ice float.

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

"I don't get it, I was a part of The Drama Experience, a famous pop band that hit top in the charts!"

"Why do half the people here think my name is freaking Bob?!"

…...

"Sorry I got mad there for a second. I-It's just I wanna feel like a valued member of this show. And it's hard to feel that way when people know more about Leonard then they do about you."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Are you doing alright? Even I'm going faster than you and I'm not even athletic." Dave said

"I-I'm fine, I'm just not used to cold environments is all." Jasmine said

Jasmine hopped over and landed on the same ice float Dave was on, however due to her size the jump sent Dave flying into the air.

" Crikey." Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

"Is seeing your life flash before your eyes normal?"

"I should probably get that checked out when I get home."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Yukon: Total Drama Icicle Challenge~**

Dave flies across the Yukon, he lands on an ice float and bumps into Sky.

"Ah perfect timing." Dave said

"Ugh..." Sky groaned

Just then a polar bear tipped the ice float, Dave and Sky screamed in terror as they slid closer and closer to the polar bear.

Jo stopped and noticed this.

" Crap now I gotta save-" Jo said before interrupted

Lightning jumped past Jo and blew a raspberry at her.

"Sorry rookie your on your own.." Jo said

" Get back here!" Jo said as she chased after Lightning

The camera turned back to Sky ad Dave as they slid closer to the polar bear, Sky tired who was tired of waiting kicked the polar bear in the nose causing it to retreat.

Dave and Sky fall into the river.

"Wow Sky that was amazing!" Dave said

"Whatever.. Hey does this water feel warm to you?" Sky asked

" M-M-Maybe.." Dave shyly admitted

"Wait it looks strangely yellow.." Sky said

…..

"Dave that's disgusting!" Sky said as she swam away from him

"I got scared! It's not like I meant to do it!" Dave said as he tried to catch up with Sky

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

"I know it sounds unrealistic but I was hoping to go the entire season without having to talk to Dave."

"I guess that plan is down the toilet"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Yukon: Total Drama Icicle Challenge~**

Dave and Sky make it across the ice floats and advance to the next part of the challenge.

" Sky wait up!" A tired Dave said

Sky ignored him and continued to run. Dave saw this and picked up a wad of snow, forming it into a snowball and chucked it at her.

" What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sky asked

"Sorry!, I just needed to get your attention." Dave said

" I don't have time for this.." Sky said

" Sky c'mon you can't ignore me forever." Dave said

" Anything can happen with enough persistence." An annoyed Sky said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I had to find some way to make sure Sky would stay so we could talk."

" So my methods may not be the most ethical, but hey I had to do something."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Dave kicked the mountain that Sky was leaning across, a pile of snow fell on top of her. She tried to get out but couldn't.

"Fine you have my full attention." Sky said bitterly

" Uh.. okay. I am very sorry for what happened last season, I was out of line and I should of respected the fact that you didn't like me." Dave said

" I hope you have it in you to forgive me for being such an idiot." Dave said

" Dave... I'm gonna tell who you how I feel and your gonna listen." Sky said

Dave nodded, Sky took a deep breath she used her strength to get up from the snow pile. She now stood face to face with Dave.

"I'm not mad at you, Dave. I'm mad at myself." Sky admitted

…..

"What the f-" Dave said before interrupted

" Let me finish. I'm mad at myself because despite you throwing a temper tantrum because I didn't like you and making that illegal alliance with Chef. I still liked you.. as a f-friend but it's like how could you wanna be friends with someone who did all that stuff to you?" Sky asked

" When I was in the hospital and I saw you and Ella together, I was jealous that she actually managed to do something I couldn't.. So I took that deal with Jo to do the female fighting circuit so I could get my mind off of you." Sky said

"And it worked like a charm, I didn't think of you the whole time. Then we got picked to do another season, I asked Jo to help me deal with you the best way she could, although her way was threats and violence." Sky said

" But let's face it Dave, were not compatible as a couple, friends.. I don't know what else we could be besides acquaintances. So yes I accept your apology but now I suggest you do what I did. Back off and move on as a person." Sky said

" Phew it felt good to get that off of my chest." Sky said to herself as she walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" W-Wow I wouldn't believe that just happened if it wasn't on film."

" That apology is all I ever really wanted to say since season two ended. Somehow I got roped into being associated with the weirdos of this show. But I'm not weird, I'm normal. Now that I've proven that I feel like I have no other reason to be here."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Yukon: Sled Pulling Challenge~**

Lightning was the first one to make it to the sled station.

" Sha-whoops! I didn't mean to go that fast, do I still have to pull that sled?" Lightning asked

" I'm afraid so, brochacho." Chris said

"Aw man.." Lightning said

Lightning strapped himself onto one of the sleds, Shortly afterwards Jo arrived.

" How did you beat me here?!" Jo asked

" Hey I tried to slow it down but even then I'm still as fast a Cheeto!" Lightning said

" You mean cheetah." Jo said

"Same thing." Lightning said

Jo groaned as she walked over to the sled, she however smiled deviously as she pulled out a whip from under the sled.

" Mclean do we get to use these?!" Jo asked in excitement

" Wouldn't be Total Drama without the pain and suffering." Chris said

" Good.." Jo said

Jo whipped Lightning, Lightning yelped in pain as he began to move.

The camera turned to Anne Maria and Jasmine who arrived at the sled pulling station.

" I know your just gonna complain so I'll do it." Jasmine said

" Nope, In case of a tie we go by alphabetical order which means Anne Maria is pulling the sled!" Chris said

"You want me to run in these heels?!" Anne Maria asked

" I don't know, do you wanna be disqualified and pushed out of a plane?" Chris asked

Anne Maria grumbles as she puts on the harness, Jasmine hops on the sled.

Anne Maria slowly walks along the snow.

"Anne Maria were in a race." Jasmine said

" I don't care, I got my heels on and I'm not running in them." Anne Maria said

Jasmine slaps her forehead as her and Anne Maria slowly trail behind Jo and Lightning.

"Will anyone survive the coldest challenge in Total Drama history? Place your bets and as we return after this." Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ The Yukon: Sled Pulling Challenge~**

Charles makes it to the sled pulling station followed by Topher.

Charles puts on the harness, but grows wary as he sees his sled has radioactive waste containers on them.

"What's with the radioactive waste?" Charles asked

" Gift from a friend of mine, Now you two might wanna get going since the other teams have already taken off." Chris said

Charles took Chris' advice and began to run.

The camera flashed over to Mike who was running, he saw Zoey and Georgia waiting for him at the first meeting point. But suddenly he began to have massive headaches, his breathing became slow as he stopped moving.

" Oh my gosh, Mike?!" Zoey said in concern

" Should we call Chris?" Georgia asked

…. These were the last words Mike heard before he passed out.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

?/ Mike woke up to Chef giving him CPR.

" GET. OFF" ?/ Mike said

He then kicked Chef off of him, he rose up from the floor and dusted the snow off of his clothes.

" That's the thanks I get for saving your life?. Kids just so dang ungrateful these days." Chef said

?/ Mike exited the Pilot's Room and made his way to the Exit Room.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

?/ Mike opened the exit door only to reveal a reluctant Max trying to climb his way back in.

" M-Mike? You will pretend you saw nothing or you'll have to face the pure wrath of my EVIL!" Max said

?/ Mike grabbed Max's shirt.

" I have questions and your going to answer them. 1.) Where the hell am I? and 2.) Who are you and how do you know Mike?" ?/ Mike asked

" If you must know I'm Max, EVIL overlord. Your on Total Drama World Tour and I know you because we've been on two seasons of this wretched show together." Max said

?/ Mike dropped Max and pondered about his current situation.

 **CONFESSIONAL: ?/MIKE**

" It's been a while since I've seen the real world, being locked up in that kid's head is soooo boring."

" But a reality show is a good change of scenery, And that million dollars sounds like it could come in handy for what I have planned."

" Hehehehe…"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"So tell me.. Max. What is it that you want?" ?/ Mike asked

" Revenge on the man who wronged me, Charles!" Max said

" Okay I'll make a deal with you, I'll help you get rid of this Charles guy and in return you do whatever I say." ?/ Mike said

" That sounds like an awful deal!" Max said

?/ Mike glared at Max, who quickly got the message.

" B-B-But I'll gladly accept." Max said nervously

Max and ?/ Mike shook hands.

" Oh and one last thing, the name's Mal." Mal said as he walked away

" Mal? Is it short for Malcolm?" Max asked

" No it's just Mal." Mal said off screen

" Oh... Good name choice, sounds EVIL." Max said

 **~ The Yukon: Meeting Station~**

Beardo, Dawn, Zoey, Georgia, and Ella arrived at a meeting station.

" I'll see you at another meeting station." Dawn said

"Why?" Beardo asked

" No I can see Chris is gonna make us sing another song so I'd rather not be present for this scene." Dawn said

Dawn then teleported, leaving everyone baffled and confused.

A musical bell was heard and everyone except Ella seemed annoyed.

Chris arrived on a sled of his own.

" You know what time it is.." Chris said with a smile

" But what are we supposed to sing about?, Were just waiting to get picked up by our teams." Zoey said

" I can think of a couple things, why don't you lead this reprise BOB?" Chris asked

"With the rest of you as backup?" Chris asked

The same music from "Stuck to a Pole" began to play as Beardo began to sing.

 _" Ya know I'm getting real sick of this joke."_ Beardo sang

" _Ooh joke."_ Zoey/ Ella/ Georgia sang

 _" You guys know my name so stop with this hoax."_ Beardo sang

 _" Ooh hoax."_ Zoey/ Ella/ Georgia sang

 _" Your the host so knowing my name is your job!"_ Beardo sang

Chris shrugged in response.

 _"Ooh job."_ Zoey/ Ella/ Georgia

 _" You should all know my name isn't Bob!"_ Beardo sang

 _" It's not Rick, It's not Dan, It's not Rob, turns out his name isn't Bob!"_ Zoey/ Ella/ Georgia

 _" His His Name isn't Bob!"_ Zoey/ Ella/ Georgia sang

The music stops and Chris goes on ahead with his sled, leaving a sighing Beardo.

" Please don't be sad, we know your name isn't Bob." Ella whispered to Beardo

" You do? Then why do you keep on saying it is?" Beardo asked

" Chris told us off screen to start calling you "Bob" as some sort of running joke so he could get ratings to go up." Zoey said

"But if it's really bothering you, we'll stop." Ella said

"Really?, Thanks! I'm just glad you know my name is Beardo!" Beardo said

Anne Maria, Jasmine, Jo, and Lightning arrived on there sleds.

Zoey, Ella, Beardo, and Georgia hopped onto their respective sleds.

" Yo Bob, you got a nice singing voice." Lightning said

" Alright Lightning the joke's over, I know you know my name is Beardo." Beardo said

" What joke?" Lightning asked

Beardo blinked in confusion, he then shrugged in response.

 **~ The Yukon: Finish Line~**

The camera flashed forward to all three teams.

"Team Lightning is about to come in first and has all of it's members except for Mike who was excused from the challenge, Team Magical slowly follows them with all four members present, Team Amazon is in dead last thanks to Anne Maria and they seem to be missing Dave!" Chris said

"Third win for the Lightning, Sha-bam!" Lightning said as he ran

The camera turned to Team Magical.

"We can't let them win again, I refuse to be on a team of losers!" Topher said

" Leonard, do you know of any spells that could help us?" Dawn asked

"Well I do know of a ice blinding spell." Leonard said

" May the snow of Odin fall, watch out for a magic snowball!" Leonard said

Leonard picked up some snow from the ground and threw it at Lightning.

"Sha-whoa! I must need glasses because all I'm seeing is snow!" Lightning said

"Lightning look out!" Sky said

Lightning ran off to the side and off of the cliff, Lightning and his team screamed as they fell down.

Team Magical crossed the finish line first followed by Team Amazon.

"And with that Team Magical takes the win, Team Lightning's winning streak ends as they settle for second place and Team Amazon you lose!" Chris said

" We crossed the finish line before Team Lightning did, how did we lose?!" Jasmine asked

" True but every member must be present and you seem to be missing a germaphobe." Chris said

"At least tell me this is a freaking reward challenge?!" Anne Maria asked

" Nope, more people watch when someone's getting kicked off." Chris said

Team Amazon groaned in defeat.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

Team Amazon sat in economy class, mostly everyone except Ella and Rodney were glaring at Dave.

"So what were you doing taking a nap?!" Jasmine asked

" Not necessarily, I didn't go to one of the meeting points so you guys could vote me off." Dave said

Ella gasped at this news.

"But why would you do that?!" Ella asked

"Because I patched things up with Sky, I don't really have any reason to be here." Dave said

"Fine well vote you off then, no reason for you to stay if you don't wanna be here." Jasmine said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" Sir Dave can't leave now the game just started!"

"I wanted this to be a chance for the two of us to get to know each other more... platonically of course." Ella said with a blush

" So... I must convince the others to vote off someone else. Though I feel bad for who I have in mind."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

Ella sat down next to Rodney.

" Hello Rodney, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything but may I ask for your assistance in something?" Ella asked

"W-What? With the question asking and the sitting next to me.." Rodney mumbled

" Rodney it's okay, just focus on me.." Ella said as she grabbed Rodney's arm

Rodney slowly began to calm down and his attention fixated on Ella.

"Um.. s-sure what do you need?" Rodney asked

" I'm sorry but I don't feel like Dave should go, he has so much potential that could be wasted if we let him go now." Ella said

" So what you want to vote off.. me? Sorry Ella but I'm not that stupid to vote for myself." Rodney said

" Um no, I was hoping we could vote for-" Ella said

Ella then whispered the person's name into Rodney's ear.

"Why her?" Rodney asked

"Well I don't wish to judge people but.. she doesn't contribute much to the team overall. Did that sound too mean?" Ella asked

" No those actually sound like some good points, thanks for telling me this." Rodney said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" After being seduced so many times, I've developed a type of sixth sense to this sort of thing."

"And Ella wasn't trying to trick me so.. I'd say she's pretty trustworthy. So if Dave is a friend of hers then he's a friend of mine."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" Oh I hope this works, I don't want Sir Dave to leave just yet."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

Team Amazon sat on the set of bleachers as Chris walked into the room.

"Amazon, I have peanut filled barf bags for the five of you who get to stay." Chris said

"Ella!"

"Rodney!"

"Zoey!"

"and... Jasmine!"

Chris threw the barf bags at the four teens.

"So it's down to Dave and Anne Maria; Dave you basically gave up on the competition after making nice with the enemy, good reason for you to go home. Anne Maria; You refused to run because you were in heels and the longer you stay the longer we get blamed for global warming; good reason for you to go." Chris said

The camera focuses in on Anne Maria spraying herself with her hairspray.

Chef sneaked into the Exit Room to watch the elimination ceremony.

"Wait if your here, whose flying the plane?" Chris asked

"I have it in autopilot." Chef said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

A balloon with Chef's face on floats by the pilot's seat. The intercom turns on.

"Uncharted aircraft this is a no fly zone." Military man said from the intercom

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

"The final barfbag goes to..." Chris said

"...….."

"...…"

"...….."

"...….."

"...…."

"...…."

"...…"

"...…"

"... Dave!"

Chris threw a barfbag at Dave.

"WHAT?!" Dave/ Anne Maria said

"Holdup what kind of sick joke is this?! I did the stupid pinball challenge back in Japan, pulled the sled in the freaking Yukon? And I get voted off!" Anne Maria asked angrily

"Yeah it's always a surprise, let's hurry this up I wanna binge watch a show on Netflix." An unamused Chris said

Chris tosses a parachute towards Anne Maria, who is now standing near the exit door.

" Any final words?" Chris asked

" Yeah just one, "BLEEEEEEPPPP" Anne Maria said as she fell out of the plane

" Wow profanity until the end, I won't miss her." Chris said as he closed the exit door

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Seriously... why?"

" I gave them an easy vote and they didn't take it. But if they did choose to save me guess that means they thought I was too good to lose!"

" I mean not to brag but I did make the merge first season, ya know I have the brains and brawn to take myself to the end!"

"Maybe this wasn't a mistake." Dave said with a smile

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Ella's nice so I did her that one favor."

" But if Dave continues to not participate then that's on him and her."

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

"Dave may have lost us the challenge but Anne Maria's been a pain in my butt since day one."

"I'm just surprised Ella was able to pull it off. But if I didn't know any better I'd think she still had a crush on him."

"Pfft, yeah right..." Zoey said with a chuckle

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

Ella squealed in the confessional.

"Yes Sir Dave is still here! I'm so happy, I could sing!" "

" And I think I will-" Ella said before interrupted

Chris walked into the confessional.

" No you won't, Well I ever give Ella the opportunity to sing outside of challenges? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Bonus Scene: Anne Maria~**

Anne Maria was falling through the air, struggling to open her parachute.

" Stupid Chris and his stupid show!" Anne Maria said

" Ya know I thought since I got kicked off early last time, they wouldn't do it again! But they did, the nerve of some people!" Anne Maria said

" What sucks the most is how that pasty, weirdo loving , red haired goody goody made it farther than I did!" Anne Maria said

Anne Maria screamed as she fell on an ice float.

" Ugh, I'm so done with this show." Anne Maria said

Just then a polar bear popped out of the water and grinned deviously at Anne Maria.

" Try me and I'll have a new fur coat." Anne Maria said angrily

The polar bear swam away in fear.

* * *

 **That was Chapter Four of Total Drama What If? World Tour. If you enjoyed it then drop some reviews and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination; Anne Maria: Oof… I know I'm probably gonna get a lot of flack for this one. I mean to be fair when it comes to characters like B and Anne Maria, yeah I could've not had them compete this season. But I just couldn't really go through with having any of the characters only compete for one season. I know that sounds like a poor excuse but it be the truth. It just seemed better to have them get another go at it rather than not compete at all.**

 **Authors Note: Fun fact; I rewrote several things this chapter. One the interaction between Dave and Sky, Two being the introduction of Mal. I knew I wanted Dave and Sky to interact this chapter because I didn't want to drag on their arc for too long. But originally their conversation was going to end on a much darker note than it did. But I figured their storyline has been dark enough already so for this I decided to end it on a positive note. Both of them knowing what they did was wrong and moving on from it.**

 **As for Mal, there's several ways I could've introduced him. But he's here for the whole season so I didn't want it to be too long. I don't want to reveal much but the What If? version of Mal will be different than canon Mal. Mainly due to me rewatching All Stars and realizing I don't want Mal do the same thing as in canon. Because that would be boring.**

 **Update: Due to me being busy during this week the new chapter will be postponed, but I'll try to upload as soon as I can.**

 **Elimination Order: B-19th, Max-18th, Sugar-17th, Anne Maria-16th,**

 **Votes for Anne Maria**

 **Zoey- Anne Maria**

 **Ella- Anne Maria**

 **Rodney- Anne Maria**

 **Jasmine- Anne Maria**

 **Votes for Dave**

 **Dave- Dave**

 **Anne Maria- Dave**


	5. Broadway Baby!

**Review Responding Time!**

 **cecebeec-** **That was a great decision to vote off Anne Marie. She was really dragging her team down.**  
 **Alright Mal is here baby! I can see him and Max are conspiring to get rid of poor Charles.**  
 **I like that you still have Ella gaining a crush on Dave like in the canon. If Dave is too blind to see a better girl for him is right on his team, he doesn't deserve her.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Yep, :).**

 **Well see..**

 **Noahop-** **Dave's NOT leaving yet!? You shocked me with that. I was sure he was going early after he literally told us that there is no reason for him to be here. Still, i'm interested to see what else he'll do. I like Mal's introduction, and him being with Max reminds me of him and Scarlett. I think Mal will reveal himself to Georgia, have an alliance with her, and eliminate Zoey somehow. Anyway, Anne Maria was unexpected, but I totally see why she was booted. She even cursed/flipped off her teammates BOTH times she was eliminated. I'm sure next episode is gonna be a reward challenge, considering we've had four eliminations in a row. It would be hilarious if Lightning gets voted off and then spared, enraging Jo. Lastly, here's my favorite quote.**

 **Favorite Quote: "What Joke?" If Beardo aka Bob survived elimination in canon, I could see this name problem happening to him somehow, maybe from Sugar. Wonder if Jo will ever punch some sense into Lightning's face? LOL.**

 **Me- After three eliminations that were kind of predictable, my main goal last chapter was to throw you guys off the scent and make it seem like Dave was going home.**

 **But yeh he still got some more to do.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Oof, I threw that in there because sometimes it's not that hard to forget Beardo. Considering he wasn't here that long in What If? and in canon.**

 **xtremexavier15-** **So Mal's here? Interesting. Also, here's the questions for the eliminated contestants.**

 **B: Do you wish you could talk?**

 **Sugar: Are you aware that Leonard was creeped out by you and just likes you as a friend?**

 **Anne Maria: Deep down, do you want to be friends with Zoey and want to apologize to her?**

 **Also, I think the hosts will be Blaineley and Shawn.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **Me- Thanks!, But just in case you don't know the aftermath isn't until next chapter.**

 **Interesting host guesses...**

 **Amazing Brayden-** **Another great chapter I have a feeling Dave will go in Jamaica since so far he's been leaving in the same episodes DJ did it sucks that Anne Maria went early again Mal was introduced and that was find and Max was fun too a really good chapter can't wait for more**

 **Me- Thanks, we'll see...**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Nice change of pace that Team Magical won (who you seem to have repeatedly called "Team Mystical" in this chapter for some reason) instead of Team Lightning. Dawn also seems to be forming a decent friendship with Leonard. Team Amazon has now lost a member and it was an appropriate time that somebody other than Team Magical did. Good thing this isn't going the Team Victory route where they lost so often that DJ was its only member to outrank anyone else (just Izzy) before the entire team was eliminated pre-merge. That was kind of absurd.**

 **Ella, I give you kudos for successfully orchestrating Anne Maria's elimination to keep Dave in the game. Not gonna miss that Snooki lookalike in the slightest as she was obnoxious and never very useful in challenges to begin with. I'm surprised she had to pull the sled, though. A 100% expendable teammate without a doubt. I deem her the second worst TDROTI character with only Staci being worse for being a very annoying blabbermouth who wouldn't stop lying about family. No need to feel bad about getting rid of her. This episode also makes it even more obvious that you still have a crush on him. That blush in the confessional gave away your true feelings after the cuddling bit. I don't believe the "platonically" bit for a moment. You do deserve the germaphobe more than Sky ever did (both here and in TDPI). It wouldn't surprise me if Rodney now likes you as more than a friend based on his initial reactions when trying to ask him for a favor, though the farmboy either way is delusional for thinking anybody on this show "seduced" him.**

 **Speaking of Dave, it was nice he and Sky were able to maturely talk things out with one another. Perhaps remaining acquaintances instead of friends is for the best. I certainly respect this version of the gymnast more than her canon counterpart (who is my 2nd least favorite Pahkitew character for her infidelity, being a bitch, and giving Mr. I-hate-germs false hope among the mixed signals, with Amy by a narrow margin being the only contestant I hate more from that season for relentlessly abusing Samey without remorse, which is saying quite a lot) though still don't like her in this universe, especially for being such a cunt last season. The germaphobe also seems to now have a better grip on reality between them than in TDPI. Props to him for that.**

 **However, he shouldn't get too cocky after surviving the bottom two in this elimination ceremony and initially wanting to quit. What shocked me is that Sky was more mad at herself than him for what happened last season. Now that they've had closure in at least some capacity and he truly seems to be moving on, perhaps Della (Dave x Ella) could get together in the future, even though that would be a long-shot in canon. It either way is something that should be built up gradually if it does come to be at all.**

 **Max continues to amuse me by sneaking back on the plane even after being caught. Charles better watch out! Mal had an interesting debut here. Since this fic won't take the same route with him that TDAS did, maybe Mike can regain control and defeat his inner demon sooner. I feel bad for Mr. Multiple Personalities either way passing out in the cold and not being fully in control of himself. The path canon took had some nice moments and I feel people are often too harsh on that (as well as the season overall even though it certainly had flaws), yet I'm still looking forward to what will follow in this universe. The real Mal also did more than just break things (i.e. he tampered with the votes at the merge, successfully orchestrated the eliminations of Alejandro and Courtney) and it was wrong of Noahop to downplay that. Mike, I hope your evil persona doesn't fully take control and trap you inside. It would be nice if you can play the game well without Mal interfering too often at the wrong times. Conquer him when you can!**

 **Me-Thanks!**

 **Team Mystical was Team Magical's original team name but I changed it at the last minute. I went back and fixed it.**

 **Yeh all of the pre mergers except for Izzy, Noah, Tyler, and Gwen being on Team Victory was ridiculous.**

 **I put in little hints of DavexElla but I wanted to see how people reacted to it before I explored it any further.**

 **True Mal did do those things, But to be fair for about the first half of All Stars he did just break stuff. His strategical side didn't come out till later.**

 **Jss2141-** **Lovely episode, I can't wait for more drama! Also, questions for the Aftermath. How do you guys feel about Max of all people avoiding elimination and Mal, a possible new personality of Mike?**

 **Me- Not sure if people realize but the aftermath isn't this chapter.**

 **But thanks!**

 **Rouge Tundra-** **Review time! Great chapter, caught me off guard that Anne Maria went home instead of Dave. After deciding to quit I thought for sure he was going to be eliminated. I like how Ella planned to keep him around. I was also surprise that Mal showed up instantly. Thought he was going to pop in and out of Mike's brain until gaining control like he did in All-Stars. Basically you already did a 180 degree how the malevolent one debuts. Also, how come he does not know where he is until Max tells him? That is the only question I have. Next stop, New York!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Had to throw in that unexpected elimination.**

 **Hmm... it's going to be something like that. Can't say too much without it being a spoiler.**

 **TheNoobyBoy-** **Yay! I am still here!**

 **Ugh, Anne is gone. But also, badass to threaten the bear! :)**

 **What was the dark ending?**

 **Me- Oof, They all gotta go sometime. Thanks it seemed like something she would do.**

 **Well originally the argument between Dave and Sky was going to turn into a shouting match where Sky tells Dave he's a "useless human being", Dave gets sad and decides to quit resulting in him going last chapter. However it wasn't that pleasant to write so I flipped the script and had it end on a positive note and Anne Maria gets eliminated instead.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Wow I am so late for this review. Anyway I love that you had Topher give a bit of nod to Sierra when you mentioned the Chris McLean Fan Club President. Also it was really funny how Chris reacted to Topher's new hair color. I never really cared for Anne Maria she's totally rude and is one of the reasons why the hole in the ozone layer is getting bigger. Also she was a terrible singer so that's another reason why I'm glad she's gone. I actually thought you'd introduce Mal earlier in the chapter so he can do to Zoey what Alejandro did to Bridgette in the cannon. Still I enjoyed Beardo's song it was short, but good like most of the TD songs in the cannon World Tour. I didn't realize the Aftermath would be next until people reviewed about it. So I won't give B a question since there's no way he could answer it. Max is still on the plane so I can't ask him one.**

 **So here's my questions for the only people I can ask a question.**

 **For Sugar I wanna asks her "Sugar Leonard is totally not into you, how can you not see that?"**

 **For Anne-Maria I wanna ask her "Anne-Maria how much stuff do you actually keep in your hair and can you show us some of the stuff in your hair?"**

 **Me- It's cool.**

 **Hmm... I could've did that but Zoey had more plot than Anne Maria.**

 **Oof Aftermath is actually after this chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR! We visited the Yukon, Canada's frozen gem. Here our competitors discovered the thrill of ice float jumping." Chris said

Shows clip of contestants jumping ice float to ice float.

"While several contestants had to act as sled dogs one of them basically gave up after making amends with his former enemy Sky." Chris said

Shows clip of Dave and Sky talking.

" As Team Amazon lost, It was set in stone that Dave was going until a certain songbird changed the tune and it was Anne Maria who ended up taking the Drop of Shame." Chris said

"Where will we dump our remaining competitors this time? Find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

Team Magical were enjoying the perks of first class.

The camera turned to Charles and Topher who were eating some oatmeal.

" Man I never really liked oatmeal before today but this stuff is good!" Charles said

" Eh... it's alright. If I were host I'd make sure the winning team got pancakes and bacon with a side of orange juice." Topher said

" Just asking.. why do you keep on bringing up "If I were host" and stuff like that?" Charles asked

" Seeds of doubt, the more people think I'm the better host. The more people I have to riot and overthrow Chris!" Topher said

" No offense but that sounds kinda dumb. I think you'd need to more than that to replace Chris." Charles said

Topher glared at Charles and threw his bowl of oatmeal at his face.

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

" I probably could've worded that better..."

" Especially since Leonard and Dawn are super tight now, if we lose again I think I might be next!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I-I'm sorry, bad choice of words. How about this? I could like help you get rid of Chris or whatever and then we stick together for the next vote!" Charles said excitedly

" Not sure you'd wanna vote with the guy who has "dumb plans." Topher said

Topher got up and walked away, leaving a sighing Charles.

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

"I didn't learn all of that information from the president of the Chris Mclean Fan Club AND dye my hair black just to have my plans be called dumb."

" Looks like I'll have to prove this challenge why I'm a force to be reckoned with."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The camera turned to Leonard and Dawn who were playing with the bird they found last episode.

" Alright Leonard now you try to feed the bird." Dawn said

"But what if it bites me?, I don't want rabies." Leonard said nervously

" Um.. Leonard you do know you can only get rabies from mammals, right?" Dawn asked

….

" Of course I knew! It was merely a test for my young paladin! Now watch a true wizard feed this bird!" Leonard said

Leonard takes out a cracker and with one hand slowly moves it closer to the bird until the bird eats it.

" See.." Leonard said

The bird immediately spat out the cracker, the mixture of spit and cracker landed on Leonard's shoe.

" Eww... I'm gonna go use a spell to summon a tsunami and wash this off." Leonard said

Dawn chuckles and Leonard heads for the bathroom.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Max impatiently walks around the cargo hold.

"Where is that Mal? He told me to meet him in the cargo hold.." Max said

" Well if he won't come to me, I'll come to him." Max said

"But I will need a disguise..." Max said to himself

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Chris' Room~**

Max sneaks into Chris' room through the vents, he then exits the room with Mclean's toupee, his clothes and his shoes.

Chris steps out of his shower, wearing only a bathrobe. He looks around in shock as his clothes and toupee are gone.

" My TOUPEE?! That little creep has gone too far!" Chris said angrily

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

Max walks into Economy Class, wearing Chris' toupee and Chris' clothes over his clothes.

Team Amazon and Team Lightning stare in shock.

…...

" Yo when did Chris get shorter and fatter?" Lightning asked Jo in a quiet voice

" That's not Chris you idiot." Jo said

" Nonsense, dude. It is I Chris Mclean and I demand to know where Mike is!" Max said

"Keep in mind I am the host of this show so if you don't answer me you will face a dreadful evil wrath which the likes of you have never seen! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Max said

Chris who was in his bathrobe stood behind his impostor. The two teams except for Ella who covered her eyes and Lightning who didn't get the joke, laughed.

"What is so funny?!, Do you not whose is charge of this show?!" Max asked

" I think they do.." Chris said angrily

Max gulped as he turned around to an angry Chris.

"GASP" " Look an impostor someone get-" Max said before interrupted

Chris simply picked up Max and walked to the Exit Room.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

Chris snatched his toupee back and put it gently on his head.

He then opened the exit door and grabbed Max by his shirt.

" Wait don't you want your clothes back?!" Max asked in an pleading tone

" I have thousands of outfits, now stay away from my show and my stuff!" Chris said angrily

Chris threw Max out the door, deviously smiling as he hears Max's screaming.

"I swear if that kid finds his way back in here again, I might have to hire an exterminator." Chris said to the camera

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

The camera turns to Chef who was flying the plane and Mike who tied up in the co-pilot's seat.

 **~ Mike's Mind: Jail Cell~**

The camera shows Mike waking up in what appears to be a jail cell.

" Ugh... where am I?" Mike asked

" Where do ya think mate?" Manitoba asked

" M-Manitoba?!" Mike said excitedly

He looked around the room and saw all of his other personalities.

" I thought you guys were gone forever!" Mike said

" We weren't gone yo, after you went and got hit with ol stagelight. Mal just came out of nowhere beat the crap outta of us and threw us in this cell." Vito said

" Mal?.. That's impossible." Mike said with a nervous chuckle

"Really who else put us in this jail cell then?" Manitoba asked

" I-I don't know, I'll try and see if I can get you guys out of here after the challenge." Mike said

Mike grunts as he tries to concentrate, he disappears and in his place is Mal.

" Get him!" Manitoba ordered

The four other personalities tried attacking Mal but were quickly defeated.

" Nice try third wheels, but this is between me and Michael." Mal said with a chuckle

"J-Just what are you planning to do?" Manitoba asked

" Like I'd tell you, Indiana Jones knockoff. But you'll find out in due time." Mal said

Manitoba groaned as him and the other personalities lost consciousness.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Chris and everyone except Mike were in a raft, Mike quickly jumped into the raft.

" Mike? I thought you were still suffering from those awful headaches." Georgia said

"A-All better..." Mike said nervously

"Well I'm glad to hear that Mike." Georgia said with a smile

" Hey Mike and the Mistress, zip it! I'm about to explain the challenge!" Chris said

" M-Mistress?!" Zoey/ Mike/ Georgia said

" Yeah you heard me, I'm in a crappy mood after getting my toupee stolen by Max. So let's get this over with." Chris said

"Wait before you start, why do you have a life jacket on?" Charles asked

"Because there's fifteen of you but only one precious me, now as I was saying." Chris said

…..

The hatch open and the raft was sent flying downward, the contestants screamed in terror as Chris smiled gleefully.

 **~ New York: River~**

The raft landed in a river by the Statue of Liberty.

"Welcome to New York City." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" New York?! Oh my gosh I've always wanted to go New York!"

"The plays and musicals they have here are amazing!, I HAVE to seen one while I'm here."

" Hopefully it's one of those challenge where he's not closely monitoring us all the time."

" And who knows maybe I could invite Mike to come along, assuming Georgia isn't still holding onto him like a toy." Zoey said angrily

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ New York: Central City~**

" Your first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park. Which I'd like to call Liberty or Death." Chris said

" Sha-please tell you aren't gonna give her a whip again." Lightning said

" Hey I only used it when you annoyed me." Jo said with a shrug

" Sha-lies! You used it every five seconds!" Lightning said

Sky chuckled at Jo's joke. The two athletes fist bump.

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" That's what I like about Sky, she always appreciates my killer zingers."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" No need to worry it's a baby carriage race!" Chris said

"Okay but where are the carriages?" Dave asked

Chris pointed upwards, revealing three carriages stuck on top of the Statue of Liberty.

" Hope you all know how to climb." Chris said with a smirk

The contestants responded with groans.

"Nicely done Chris." Topher said

"Thank you Topher." Chris said

"Ya know seeing you so full of youth almost makes me forget that your thirty." Topher said

" How do you know that I'm thirty-" Chris said interrupted

" Oh I know lots of things Chris. Like how you tried to get a movie produced about a talking cat but it was rejected for being EXACTLY like Garfield." Topher said

Some of the contestants chuckles at this news.

"Alright.." Chris said trying not to sound angry

" Once you've reached Lady Liberty's crown pull up your rope to bring your team up faster. Once your team's up grab the correct carriage off of the spike, climb down and hop onto your boats. Then follow the buoys to your next destination; Central Park!" Chris said

 **~ New York: Climbing Station~**

The contestants gather at the climbing station, Chris blows his whistle.

Most of the contestants begin to climb. While others looked worried.

"Um... I'm not that strong of a climber. Hey Jasmine can I get a piggyback?" Dave asked

Jasmine simply ignored him.

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

"Dave's definitely learned from his mistakes he made last season."

" But yesterday we all chose to vote off Anne Maria instead of Dave because Ella believed in him."

" And if he wants the rest of us to believe in him then he's gotta pull his own weight."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"I believe in you, Sir Dave!" Ella cheered

" Uh.. Thanks?" A slight confused Dave said

Dave then tried touching the rope.

"Aw, ropeburn!" Dave said

"Ropeburn?!, You just touched it you can't get ropeburn from that!" Zoey said

" I have sensitive hands..." Dave said

The camera showed Zoey and Jasmine glaring at the germaphobe.

" Hehe... Climbing." Dave said nervously

Dave began to grunt as he attempted to climb.

 **~ State of Liberty: Crown~**

"It's been twenty five minutes and no one's made it to the top yet, your bumming me out!" Chris said

The camera turned to Topher and Dawn who were climbing up the rope.

" So Dawn, I've gotten as much information I could about a certain host of ours, But I need something that will really make him look stupid!" Topher said

" Your plan is not going to work." Dawn said nonchalantly

" Huh?" Topher asked

" Chris has been on television before we were even born, do you think you can compete with that?" Dawn asked

" Out with the old and in with the new. So PLEASE tell me any dirt about Chris... I'll go vegetarian if you do." Topher pleaded

" Oh Topher, you don't need to become a vegetarian. I would however like a small amount of money." Dawn said

"Um... I have 20 bucks on me." Topher said

Dawn smiled as Topher handed her twenty dollars, Dawn then leaned towards Topher and whispered in his ear.

"Really?... Oh that is good!" Topher said excitedly

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" It is Chris were talking about so I don't feel particular bad about telling Topher about his shortcomings."

" And this twenty dollars shall go towards the "Save the Whales" charity"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Statue of Liberty: Climbing~**

Lightning, Beardo and Rodney were climbing.

" Whoa check it out." Beardo said

Lightning and Rodney turned their attention to where Beardo was pointing; The Statue of Liberty's breasts.

Rodney gasped and covered his eyes with both of his hands, he slips and falls in between them.

" Ten out of ten landing!, Sha-bam!" Lightning said

" Dude it looks like he's suffocating." Beardo said

The camera turned to Rodney who continued to sink further.

Sky and Jo's faces filled with disgust as they saw this incident.

" You guys are perverts!" Sky said angrily

" Hey don't look at us, he's the one who did a summersault dive into those sha-watermelons." Lightning said

The two athletes glare at Rodney as he sinks.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

Rodney smiled as he sat in the co-pilot seat.

" Man I thought I was gonna die back there." Rodney said happily

" But what a way to go, am I right?!" Chef asked

" N-Not really, Two lovely ladies think I'm a pervert.. Which I-I'm not I mean I love women but I wouldn't do that type of stuff!" Rodney said

" Keep telling yourself that, kid." Chef said

Rodney sighed sadly.

 **~ Statue of Liberty: Crown~**

Chris waited impatiently as the three teams attempted to pull up their final member.

" Hurry it up already!" Chris said

Team Magical managed to lift up Leonard.

" Made it!" Leonard said

" I shall go and get the carriage." Dawn said

Dawn teleported to the edge of Lady Liberty's crown, there she grabbed a blue carriage.

Team Magical cheered for Dawn as they ran over to Chris.

" So how do we get out of here?" Charles asked

" We set up a fireman's pole for you to slide down, it's only thirty feet so as long as you have a good grip you'll be fine." Chris said

Team Magical gulped as they saw the fireman's pole.

" Wizards first." Topher said with a smirk

" Thank you, Now what spell should I do to break my fall?" Leonard asked himself

Leonard took out his book of spells, Topher groaned and pushed Leonard causing him to fall down.

" Leonard!" Dawn said in concern

Topher, Charles, and Dawn looked down the hole

"My spell worked!" Leonard said excitedly

"Well at least now we know it's safe." Topher said

The rest of Team Magical slid down the fireman's pole.

The camera turns to Team Lightning who manage to lift up Beardo.

" I'll go get the carriage!" Sky said

Sky carefully moved across Lady Liberty's crown and took the yellow carriage.

"Alright rookie, good job!" Jo said

"Thanks." Sky said

" You two can thank each other after we sha-win!" Lightning said

"Sha-bam!" Lightning said as he hopped down the hole.

" He knows he's supposed to hold onto the fireman's pole, right?" Sky asked

Sky and Jo flinch as they hear a high pitched scream.

" I wouldn't count on it." Jo said

The rest of Team Lightning slide down the fireman's pole.

The camera turns to Team Amazon that finally manages to lift up Dave.

"Let's move!" Jasmine ordered

Zoey quickly moved along Lady Liberty's crown and grabbed the pink carriage.

Team Amazon then quickly slid down the fireman's pole.

 **~ New York: Sewers~**

All three teams hopped into their boats and took off.

" Wait why is our next buoy leading us into a SEWER?!" An afraid Dave asked

Some contestants groaned in disgust as they entered the sewers.

"Who will survive and whose taking a dive? Find out when we return on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ New York: Sewers~**

Team Amazon drove through the sewers.

" If this really is a reward challenge, please let the reward be soap and disinfectant." Dave pleaded

" If you hate the smell so much just cover your nose." Jasmine said

The camera turns to Team Lightning.

" Does anyone else hear noises?" Beardo asked

" I think your just hearing yourself, Bob." Jo said

"...…. Ugh." Beardo said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

" I'm pretty good at hearing things so I was trying to warn them about an alligator coming our way."

" But if they wanna continue with the Bob joke, then I'll just let karma bite them in the butt literally."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The alligator swallows up Team Lightning's boat. As the other two teams escape the alligator gets stuck through the pipe and coughs up Team Lightning's boat.

Team Magical arrives at the dock first followed by Team Amazon and Team Lightning coming in last place.

 **~ New York: Docks~**

" Ooh nasty, that's the kind of smell that never comes out!" Chris said

Dave groans at this news.

" Make the gator sign a waver so we can show it on TV." Chris said

Chef grumbles as he swims across the river and holds up a clipboard, he then hands the gator a pen and the gator signs the waver.

"Ya know Chris you were always such a brilliant commander, that's why you stood out in your boy band." Topher said

" Hold up, Mclean was in a boy band?" Jo asked

" M-Moving on..." Chris said nervously

" Back in the eighties he was, hopefully you all recognize the band as I sing a verse." Topher said

 _" Making trouble is easy to dooo, But making you love me is painful!"_ Topher sang

" Wait a minute those are lyrics to a Fametown song." Beardo said

" You were in Fametown?, I loved that band!" Ella said cheerfully

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" Pfft.. hahahaha!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

"Hahahahahaha!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

"Sha-hahahahahahaha!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Darn shame Fametown kicked you out after it's first album. Then became EVEN more famous as they released a second album that didn't have you in it. Must sting to see your friends-" Topher said before interrupted

" ZIP IT, PERMANENTLY!" Chris yelled

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" I'd like to thank myself for that amazing performance, Dawn for giving me the juicy boy ban gossip on Chris, and myself again for making Chris look like a garbage host!"

" Wouldn't be surprised if the network called me tomorrow asking me to replace the has-been.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ New York: Central Park~**

" Okay focus up people it's time for the second challenge. Bobbing for Apples, NYC style." Chris said

" Teams must push one of their carriages to Central Park's famous Turtle Pond. There one member of each team will bob for some very special apples." Chris said

" But you will not be allowed to use your hands, once you reach the shore load the apple into the carriage and race to the heart of Central Park." Chris said

" Oh and one member must stay in the carriage the ENTIRE challenge. So you might wanna decide whose that gonna be before starting the challenge." Chris said

" Dave." Ella/ Jasmine/ Zoey/ said

" What they said." Rodney said

Dave groans as he hops into the baby carriage.

" I'll do it!, less running equals less sweat stains." Topher said

The camera turned to Team Lightning, where no one seemed that enthusiastic about being the "baby"

" Uh.. not it!" Jo said

" Not it!" Sky said

" Not it!" Mike said

" Not it." Georgia said

" Not it!" Beardo said

" Well looks like the team has decided." Jo said

Jo pushed Lightning into the baby carriage.

" Decided on what?, Lightning wasn't really paying sha-ttention to the conversation." Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Being in that baby carriage was like being on the bench before half time is over, something I do not sha-like!"

" Stupid Jo making me be a baby..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" So since Team Magical came in first they get the shortest path. Team Lightning and Amazon get the shortest paths and before you go..." Chris said

The musical bell dinged. The contestants collectively groaned.

" Don't you ever get tired of this?" Jo asked

" Nope." Chris said with a smile

The three teams ran off with their carriages.

 **~ What's Not To Love About New York?~**

Upbeat music began to play as the contestants prepared to sing.

 _"What's not to love about New York City? The taxis honk out in New York City, The pigeons are nice and so are the mice. What's not to love about New York?"_ Ella sang

 _"I'll tell you what not to love. The germs are high in New York City, diseases spread in New York City, crime is high and people die! That's why I hate New York!"_ Dave sang

 _" The stores and the fashion, big shows where there's passion. It's crazy because the city never sleeps!"_ Zoey sang

 _" Dance break!"_ Charles sang

Charles began to dance horribly, he was then joined by Lightning as the two danced like all of their bones were broken.

 _" I'd prefer it if you stopped.."_ Georgia sang

Charles and Lightning stopped dancing.

 _"Subway trains and hussle mussle."_ Team Amazon sang

 _"Capachinos while the mobsters tussle."_ Team Lightning sang

 _"And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans."_ Team Magical sang

 _"What's not to love, What's not to love, What's not to love about New York?!"_ Everyone sang

 **~ New York: Turtle Pond~**

The three teams arrived at Turtle pond.

"Wait how did we arrive here simultaneously? I thought our team had the shortest path." Charles said

" Well we had to stop because YOU wanted to do a dance break." Topher said

Charles sheepishly shrugs in embarrassment.

"Remember no hands!" Chris said

"Well as team captain, I say Bob should be the bob for apples." Jo said

"Bob bobbing for apples, I get it funny." Beardo said sarcastically

Beardo dives into Turtle Pond and begins to swim.

" I shall do it, I'd like to communicate with the turtles while I am done there." Dawn said

Dawn dives into Turtle Pond and begins to swim.

" Alright who wants to take a crack at this?" Jasmine asked

" I'll do it." Zoey said nonchalantly

Zoey dives into Turtle Pond and begins to swim.

The three teams cheer for their respective teammates.

Zoey is first to arrive to the apples, she then bashes her head against the apple as she swims causing the apple to move forward.

" Way to go Zoey!" Mike cheered

" Um.. Mike? Different teams." Georgia said

" R-Right." Mike said

The turtles carry Dawn and her apple across the pond, Beardo is having a hard time moving the apple.

"C'mon Bob use your head!" Jo ordered

Beardo then made a ding sound as he swam underneath the apple and picked it up with his head.

Zoey was the first to arrive on shore, followed by Dawn and a stagnant Beardo.

The three teams raced to the heart of Central Park.

 **~ New York: Heart of Central Park~**

Team Amazon arrived first followed by Team Magical with Team Lightning coming in last.

Chef and Chris were sitting on a bench, talking.

" So you wanna see if I can get you one- Oh there here!" Chris said

"Team Amazon comes in first, Team Magical in second with Team Lightning being the losers of this challenge!" Chris said

Team Amazon cheers while Team Lightning groans in defeat.

Before going back to the plane Zoey stops and goes back to Chris.

" Um.. Chris before we leave do you think I could maybe see a broadway show while were here?" Zoey asked

" It's gonna be a long flight to our next destination so I'm gonna say... no." Chris said

" But-" Zoey said before interrupted

" But nothing, you only get twenty minutes to get something you left behind and that's it." Chris said

Zoey sighed as she walked to the plane, Mike took notice of this.

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Zoey REALLY wanted to go see a broadway show while we were in New York."

" And while we can't really go see one, I have the next best thing in mind."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ New York: DVD Store~**

Mike ran into a DVD store and walked up to the counter.

" Hello?" Mike asked

An employee came up to the counter.

" What is it?" The employee asked

" What's the most romantic broadway musical type of thing you could find?" Mike asked

" Probably " Romance the Musical"." The employee said

" Great I'll take it!" Mike said

Mike took some money from his wallet and handed it to the employee who in return handed him the dvd.

Mike ran out the DVD store but when he did he saw a familiar face lying on the sidewalk.

" Huh that kinda looks like Max." Mike said to himself

" That because it is me!, Now hurry up and take me to the plane Mal!" Max declared

Mike quickly ran over and covered Max's mouth.

" How do you know that name?" Mike asked

" You told me, buffoon." Max said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Wait so when I blacked out last challenge, that must've been when Mal took control!"

" Ugh Manitoba was right... I just hope Mal doesn't hurt anyone... again."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

" I let you on the plane so do you PROMISE not to say a word about Mal?" Mike asked

" I may be EVIL but I do intend to keep my promises." Max said

Mike and Max shook hands, Mike glared at Max when he noticed he was crossing his fingers.

" Ahem." Mike said

" Hehe... old habits die hard." Max said nervously

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

Zoey sat down on one of the tables, she sighed sadly. Mike entered the dining area.

" Oh Mike.. don't you have to vote someone off?" Zoey asked

" Eh.. well probably just vote for Lightning or Jo." Mike said

"But anyway I heard you wanted to go see a musical in New York and while I couldn't really do that. I hope this gift is just as good." Mike said

Mike handed Zoey a dvd, Zoey gasped as she saw the title.

"Gasp" "This is my favorite, thanks Mike!" Zoey said happily

Zoey grabbed Mike and pulled him into a hug.

" O-Oh your welcome.." Mike said with a blush

" Attention I want all teams to report for this elimination ceremony!, I repeat ALL teams!" Chris said from the loudspeaker

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

All three teams sat in the elimination room. Chris walked in with a smile on his face.

"Team Lightning, You went from champions to losers. And now one of you is getting tossed out of a plane." Chris said

" But it won't be Bob, or Sky, or Mike, and definitely not Georgia." Chris said

Chris threw peanut barf bags at the four teens.

" Jo you could be going home for the excessive Bob jokes and your bossiness. Lightning you could be going home because of naming a team after yourself." Chris said

" The lucky loser going home is..." Chris said

Jo and Lightning dropped their egos for a quick moment and began to visibly sweat.

"...…"

"...…."

"...…"

"...….."

"...….."

"...…."

"...…"

"...…."

"...…. Lightning!"

Chris tossed a peanut barf bag at Jo.

"What? N-Nooo… You can't do this to me!" Lightning said

" So long and good riddance." Jo said as she ate her peanuts

" You know what man, I used to repsect you since you were a fellow athlete. But your just a sha-douche!" Lightning said

"And your not?" Jo asked

"... Whatever." Lightning said as he prepared to walk out of the plane

He was then stopped by Chef.

" Ooh I got you guys good, it's actually a reward challenge!" Chris said

" You've got to be kidding me.." Jo said as she slapped her forehead

" I'm still in the game?, SHA-YESS!" Lightning said

" Yep but before you all settle in, I have a question... Do you like where you are right with your teams?" Chris asked

" NO." Lightning said

" Definitely!" Ella said happily

" Well too bad because I'm switching things up with a team swap. So listen up as you get your new teams. The New Team Magical will consist of Dawn, Mike, Jasmine, Leonard and Zoey. The New Team Amazon will be Dave, Ella, Rodney, Lightning and Charles. And finally Team Lightning's new members are Sky, Georgia, Jo, Beardo and Topher!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" I'm glad I got away from Jo the sha-traitor."

"But it'll be weird not being on a team named after me.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" Our team stayed mostly the same except now were rid of dead weight Mike and Lightning the reason why community colleges exist."

" I remember Topher from Season One, so he's definitely a person I'm keeping an eye out for."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Me and Mike on the same team with NO Georgia?"

" That's three checks in my book, YES!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

"I was sad that Zoey and Jasmine were leaving our team but then I realized now I can make even more friends!"

" Though the name Team Amazon doesn't make a lot of sense now that I'm the only girl..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Normally I'd be estatic to be on the same team as Zoey. But with Mal popping up the other day, I can't... I won't let him hurt her."

" Now I don't like bringing harm to myself but if a hit on the head weakened my other personalities it might weaken Mal too. So I probably just need to do that again."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

A confused Max stood over a kneeling Mike with a baseball bat.

" So you want me to hit you with this?" Max asked

"Yes.." Mike said

"Why?, I don't really get what's so EVIL about this." Max said

" It's not evil Max.. I just really need you to-" Mike said before interrupted

Max hit Mike over the head with the baseball bat. Mike

" I probably should've let him finish his sentence." Max said

Mike laid down on the floor unconscious, his body then got up again.

" Wow how did you recover that quickly?" Max asked

…..

" Michael didn't recover, In fact I'd say he'll be locked up for a LONG time." Mal said with a chuckle

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAL**

" What Michael doesn't know is that him hitting his head only makes me stronger. Strong enough that I am now in full control of this body."

" And after I cheat, lie, and backstab my way to the million. Ruining all the personal relationships Mike has with these peons. The final arrow to the chest will be using the million to make sure I'm the one in charge, permanently."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

" Now that's a villain right there. What does Mike's new personality have in store for us?, How will the team swap affect the game?, These questions will be answered next time on TOTAL DRAMA WOLRD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Five of Total Drama What If? World Tour. If you enjoyed it then drop some reviews and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: So stuff happened this chapter. I left out the meat grinder part just because... eh. Wasn't really that important. I decided to put in a curveball and do a team swap. Just to see characters interact with different characters in all. Personally I tried to make sure mostly everyone ended up on a new team so I hope I did a job with that. And Mal is now in full control and is ready to cause chaos. So overall a productive chapter, next one should be out next Sunday hopefully**.

 **New Team Roster**

 **Team Magical- Dawn, Jasmine, Leonard, Mike, Zoey**

 **Team Amazon- Charles, Dave, Ella, Lightning, Rodney**

 **Team Lightning- Beardo, Georgia, Jo, Sky, Topher**

 **Elimination Order: B-19th, Max-18th, Sugar-17th, Anne Maria-16th**


	6. Aftermath 1: Come Give Me Some Sugar

**Review Responding Time!**

 **cecebeec-** **New teams! New drama! And Zoey finally got her man! What a great chapter! But now with the looming threat of Mal, what will happen next?**

 **Me- Yep, :)**

 **We'll see...**

 **Nicky Haugh-** **Nice one mate!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Oh I totally forgot about the New York challenge it was still good, but really when is Lightning going to get it through his head that Jo is not a dude? For the Aftermath I think Sam and Dakota will be the new Aftermath hosts. Speaking of the Aftermath my questions will still be the same for Sugar and Anne-Maria. Can't wait for the next chapter and see Blainley she's rude and most people don't like her, but it was always interesting in the cannon when she had conflict with Bridgette and Geoff.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Maybe never... Sha-oof.**

 **Good aftermath host choices**

 **Noahop-** **I KNEW that Lightning was going to get a fakeout elimination when Team Lightning lost. Wonder if Jo will try to rename it "Team Jo" or just make everyone say that. I loved Max's antics. If Chris discovers him again, I think we'll totally be seeing that "exterminator" Wonder if Mal will possess the other personalities like he did to Svetlana in canon? Anyway, I like that Max is the one who gets Mal out. I love their partnership, really funny. I'm guessing that the aftermath is coming up next, so here are some questions for the eliminated contestants. Oh, and my favorite quote**

 **B: How far do you think you would have gone, if there was no singing required?**

 **Sugar: Do you think you'll try Total Drama again if there's another season, or compete in pageants elsewhere due to your early failure here?**

 **Anne Maria: Do you think you could beat Sugar in a Beauty Pageant? I think she sucks and you are far prettier (saying that as a joke).**

 **Favorite Quote: "Indiana Jones knockof** f **" LOL. Mal's already funnier than in canon just for that insult. Never thought of that. Still, I think Mal's going to focus less on jokes going forward...**

 **Me- Sha-fakeout.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Mal has a little sense of humor but yeah things are about to get serious.**

 **Phenomenal Excelsior-** **WAHAHAHAHA! Poor Rodney! As Lightning accurately stated, a somersault dive into Lady Liberty's Sha-watermelons, lol. Dawn gave Topher major info on Chris that drove the host raging mad with the cast laughing at his expense. Careful Topher! Chris is a man of experience in showbiz, and if you get too cocky, you might end up humiliated like your canon counterpart. Dave isn't doing himself any favor by complaining and whining about his weaknesses as he's getting no sympathy from Jasmine and Zoey. Almost forgot this was a reward challenge, but the team swap was so out of nowhere, Sha-dang! Oooh boy, Mike! What have you done? Mal is now the one in full control! He gonna go Chaotic on the other contestants, and I mean all of 'em. Perhaps Dawn may be able to distinguish from Mike via Aura reading or sensing. And earlier, did Chris just call Georgia Mike's Mistress? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Regardless, this is getting EXCITING! I can't wait for the aftermath! I want my questions answered. Could you please respond to my previous reviews, Shrimpimp? It would be kind! Something I forgot to add. Nice nod by Topher to Sierra who is the President of The Chris McClean Fan Club. And Note: since TDWI?WT had 19 contestants, I don't see the significance of adding Blaineley into the cast unless she's tricked to join the cast like canon TWDT. With that done, these are the questions I have for the eliminated contestants, and they are. Warning, there might more than two questions I'd like provide to all of the eliminated contestants:**  
 **B: Is there a hidden history/mystery as to why you don't talk? Are you mute or if not, why the silence for this long? What would you lose by singing in this season or even by talking in this show overall?**  
 **Sugar: Aside from the fact that I really hate you, can you even tell the actual difference between a genuinely kind person and a downright mean person ,what is a truth and what is a lie and what is reality and what is fiction? Can't you see Leonard is not attracted to you at all, considering he was desperate enough to have you voted off? And finally, why do you hate Dawn and Ella, especially Dawn so much when they don't even deserve to have your hate directed at them, or is it simply that deep down, you just love being a sadistic unforgiving cruel and merciless ***** to people that rub you the wrong way because you don't care enough to feel sorry for once in your pathetic life?**  
 **Anne Maria: If you were just going to complain most of the time you spent your run in this season, then why are you even in this show? What's the obsession with the tanning and hairspray and what is the origin to the person you are today? Do you really hate Zoey, or does she remind of someone outside of the show and are you more than mad that your team voted you off over Dave?**

 **Me- Sha-watermelons... Pfft.**

 **Yeh this season is full of surprises, :).**

 **I didn't want to discuss that part since it was a spoiler but since u figured it out I can confirm that is correct. I had nineteen people so nobody would have to return like Duncan did and so I wouldn't have to add Blaineley.**

 **If ur talking about the other reviews you made, I'll see if I can go back and respond, no promises though.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Team Lightning comes in last place for the first time. Their namesake almost went home! I expected this elimination ceremony to be a fake out when this was a reward challenge in canon, though definitely didn't see the team swap coming.**

 **Zoey, well done on scoring Team Amazon their first victory beforehand. You should feel accomplished for that. With the team switches, it's nice you can be teammates with Mike again on Team Magical, though I'm really worried fit you and everyone else (including Mr. Multiple Personalities himself) when his evil Mal persona has unfortunately taken full control. That's mainly his own inner battle to fight and I wish him luck beating that evil thing. I would've preferred him switching back and forth between the inner demon and his main self before defeating Mal, though we can't always get what we want.**

 **Dave still needs to step up his game after he survived the bottom two last chapter. I admittedly have mixed feelings on him overall both here and in canon as the germaphobe did a number of things he shouldn't have, but not all of it is his fault when he was given wrong signals or misinterpreted what others were conveying, plus he did learn from his mistakes and for the most part means well. Still glad he was able to stay instead of Anne Maria (who has less potential for plot and I just outright hate for being very obnoxious) and maturely settle matters with Sky rather than getting depressed from her lashing at him and quitting. That would've been too harsh of the gymnast and too similar to his elimination last season where she chastised Mr. I-hate-germs for the Chef deal and he got disqualified when Chris found out.**

 **For next chapter's aftermath, I could be wrong but am guessing Sam and Dakota will he the hosts given her desire for TV fame, and that Blaineley will join them. Regardless, here's questions for the eliminated contestants other than Max (who continues to amuse me by sneaking back on the plane even after getting caught):**

 **B: Do you think you could've reached the merge this season if singing wasn't a requirement?**

 **Sugar: Why can't you seem to accept that Leonard has no romantic interest in you and doesn't even want to be friends?**

 **Anne Maria: Do you feel you were too harsh towards your teammates when leaving once they voted you off?**

 **Me- Sha-fakeout.**

 **I could've done that, but I didn't, oof.**

 **I'm glad people like the ending I planned for Sky and Dave**

 **Good aftermath host choices!**

 **Aufan62-** **This is hilarious. Can't wait for the next one. I kinda hope to see a love triangle between Dave, Ella and Sky.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **We'll see... :).**

 **Amazing Brayden-** **I liked this chapter Max is still hilarious and the new teams will be interesting great chapter**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Jss2141-** **I love this episode and my questions for the aftermath from the last episode remain the same.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **TheProtectorOfHim-** **Dope chapter I low-key like max I like how you gave every character their own new stories and friends like Dawn and Leonard or Sky and Jo**

 **Me- Thanks, I kinda liked building new friendships.**

 **Rogue Tundra-** **Good chapter, I notice a few grammar errors though so I suggest reading the chapter again just in case. You did one massive curveball switching some members from each team. Now is a bit harder to guess who will be eliminated.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **That's good, hopefully next person eliminated will be unpredictable.**

* * *

The aftermath theme song played as a D shot through the screen.

"Last stop to non competitors!" Chris said happily

B's face turned from disinterested to annoyed.

" I can tell your upset, we DID say we were gonna give you a ride home but...oil isn't cheap nowadays. So gotta get rid of that dead weight." Chris said

Chris pushed B out of the plane, surprisingly enough B didn't scream and flipped off Chris until he was out of sight.

" Hope that serves as a reminder to why you should sing." Chris said

Another D shot through the screen

" Chef let's get her out of here before we get a repeat of what happened during season two." Chris whispered to Chef

Chef nodded as he pushed an angrily confused Sugar out of the plane, he then threw her a parachute as she fell.

" Hmm looks like she's saying something.. Nah she's just screaming "Wizard" Chris said

A final D shot through the screen.

Chris tosses a parachute towards Anne Maria, who is now standing near the exit door.

" Any final words?" Chris asked

" Yeah just one, "BLEEEEEEPPPP" Anne Maria said as she fell out of the plane

" Wow profanity until the end, I won't miss her." Chris said as he closed the exit door

* * *

 **~ Aftermath Studio: Main Stage~**

The camera zooms in on the three aftermath hosts.

" Uh... Is the camera on?" Sam asked

" It is literally blinking, what do you think is happening?" Blaineley asked

" Don't be so harsh, this is his first time." Dakota said

" Whatever... Hi I'm Blaineley Staci Andrews O'Holloran." Blaineley said

" Hey your middle name is my first name!" Staci said excitedly as she got up from the Peanut Gallery

" Nobody cares Staci." Blaineley said

Staci frowned as she sat down in the Peanut Gallery

" I'm Dakota and this is my boyfriend, Sam!" Dakota said

Sam waved sheepishly at the camera as the audience cheered.

" Today were here to talk about Total Drama World Tour!" Dakota said

"We have the juiciest dirt and the dirtiest juice, everything you'd ever want to hear dished on season three." Blaineley said

" So we have tons of surprises for you but let's introduce our friends!" Dakota said

"And by friends you mean "fellow rejects" that weren't invited to compete for another season?" Blaineley asked

" Well we'd rather call them.. bystanders if anything." Sam said with a chuckle

"So from the Total Drama Peanut Gallery please welcome.." Dakota said

"Scott!"

Scott glared at the camera.

"Amy!"

Amy waved at the camera as she texted on her phone.

"Sammy!"

Sammy smiled and waved at the camera.

"Brick!"

Brick gave a salute to the camera.

"Cameron!"

Cameron was busy reading a book.

"Staci!"

Staci was busy talking to somebody on the phone.

"Shawn!"

Shawn was seen eating a bag of potato chips.

" and Scarlett!"

and Scarlett showed no emotion whatsoever.

"So season three, are you losers pissed off that Chris didn't pick you?" Blaineley asked

"Well technically it was decided by a random draw, plus relying on reality shows was a waste of my time anyway." Scarlett said

" Yeah first time I competed I got mauled by a bear, second time I competed I got hit in the face with a giant dictionary. I'm afraid to know what would've happened if I competed for a third time..." Cameron said with a gulp

"But what about the free trip around the world?" Blaineley asked

" With Chris and Chef torturing us?, Pass!" Amy said

" But what about watching all of your old friends compete without you?" Blaineley asked

"Yah like we totally have each other!" Staci said as she pulled Shawn and Brick into a hug

"Guess they're just being honest." Blaineley said with a shrug

" On to more exciting things, we'll be spending time with everyone whose left the show since the season began." Blaineley said

"Everyone we could find at least, I think Max is still on the plane." Sam said

" Speaking of Max we will be talking about him first." Blaineley said

" I call it Total Drama Fugitives!" Blaineley said

Sam, Dakota, and Blaineley walked over to the Aftermath Tv Screen.

"After being the second person booted from the game. Max made history as he somehow managed to crawl back in the plane." Blaineley said

" Since then Max has been using Chris' room for food, water, and a place to pee." Dakota said as she turned on the tv screen.

Shows clip of Max peeing in Chris' hot tub.

" No one's really concerned for the little guy.. well except for his mother. Who we have a video message from, let's take a look." Blaineley said

 **~ Aftermath TV: Max's Mother~**

A slightly chubby middle aged red haired woman wearing a red blouse and white apron appeared on the screen.

" You Total Drama dirtbags have gone too far! Who do you think you are keeping my son locked up in a plane like some caged animal!" Max's mother said angrily

" This is child endangerment ya know and I have half of a mind to call my lawyer. So let Max come home or I-I-I'll sue!" Max's mother said angrily

 **~ End Clip~**

" The word "sue" did not bide well with Chris. Soon after getting this video, Chris... hired an exterminator." Dakota said

The audience and peanut gallery gasped.

" But exterminators are for pests, last time I checked Max is a human being!" Sam said

" Hmm.. debatable." Scarlett said sarcastically, not looking up from her book

"Hehe.. Okay that was kinda funny. But that's besides the point, doesn't anyone think it's a little wrong what's going on here?" Sam asked

" Sam again it's MAX, he's a weirdo anyways the world's not gonna miss him." Blaineley said

"But-" Sam said before interrupted

Blaineley glared at Sam and he quickly got the message.

" Now that we got Max out of the way, it's time to give you a little backstory on our first guest." Blaineley said

Blaineley took out the remote and flipped the channel, revealing a picture of B.

" Seeing as how he made the merge in the very first season, B seemed like a shoe-in for possible winner." Blaineley said

"But after Chris like started enforcing that rule about "You have to sing" and stuff. B couldn't do it because he doesn't talk." Dakota said

shows clip of Chris disqualifying B.

" Shortly afterwards Chris kicked B out of the plane, making him the first to be eliminated." Sam said

" Our first guest is a man of few words, a silent but deadly inventor, and is definitely not a fan of singing, B!" Blaineley said

B walked out onto the stage and waved, the audience cheered for him.

B then took a seat on the guest couch, where he shook Sam and Dakota's hands.

" So B, are you ready to answer some questions?" Blaineley asked

B shrugged.

" Your not on the show anymore, you can stop with the mime bit already." Blaineley said

….

" It wasn't a bit, talking's not his thing." Dakota whispered in Blaineley's ear

" Really, well how are we supposed to get an interview out of him?" Blaineley asked

"Someone could interpret what he's saying and then read it aloud to the audience." Scarlett said

" Great idea, I'm glad I came up with it!" Blaineley said

Scarlett rolled her eyes and scoffed.

" Hey Steve Urkel, sit down with B and translate what he does into words." Blaineley said

"Uh... are you talking to me?" Cameron asked

" Yes... just sit with him." An annoyed Blaineley said

Cameron sighed and sat down next to B on the guest couch.

"First question, Noahop asks "How far do you think you would have gone, if there was no singing required?" Blaineley asked

B writes something down on his notepad and hands it to Cameron.

" B said he would've gone far due to people never noticing him until it's too late. He thinks the singing was unfair to say the least." Cameron said

" AnonBrowser asks " Why don't you like to be vocal?" Dakota asked

B writes something down on his notepad and hands it to Cameron.

" Wow... are you sure you wanna say this? Seems like pretty private information." Cameron said

B nods.

" Apparently he came from a family where he had twelve siblings and he was the youngest. So in order to get noticed he used his actions instead of his words and his family finally started paying attention to him." Cameron said

The audience and Peanut Gallery "Aww.." in response.

" That story sounds fishy, how does someone go their entire life without talking?" Blaineley asked

B writes something down on his notepad and hands it to Cameron.

" If it was absolutely necessary then he would either use a translator or one of his machines." Cameron said

" Phenomenal Excelsior asks "What would you lose by singing in this season or even by talking in this show overall?" Sam asked

B writes something down on his notepad and hands it to Cameron.

" B says because of how he was raised as a kid, he won't talk unless it's absolutely necessary." Cameron said

The audience claps for B, the silent genius stands up and takes a bow.

" W-What? That's just ridiculous I've had enough of this mime!" Blaineley said angrily

Blaineley pushes B to the side and growls in frustration.

"Whoa why'd you do that?" Sam asked

" Do what? I just helped B to the Peanut Gallery." Blaineley said

B shrugs and walks over to the Peanut Gallery and takes a seat.

"Were gonna take a quick commercial break, but after that we'll have a chat with our next guest." Blaineley said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

"Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath, in a moment well interview the diva known as Sugar. But first it's time for everybody's favorite segement-" Dakota said before interrupted

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Blaineley said

"Did you have to steal my line?" Dakota asked

" I know your the fame monger and everything, but you should really learn how to share the spotlight." Blaineley said with a smirk

" Now play the clips!" Blaineley said

The tv screen turned on.

 **~ That's Gonna Leave A Mark~**

During the Yukon Challenge all of the contestants run and jump across the ice floats.

"Here goes nothing..." Beardo said

Beardo attempts to jump but fails and falls into the water.

 **~ That's Gonna Leave A Mark~**

This next clip takes place during the New York challenge.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning said as he hopped down the hole.

" He knows he's supposed to hold onto the fireman's pole, right?" Sky asked

Sky and Jo flinch as they hear a high pitched scream.

 **~ That's Gonna Leave A Mark~**

The final clip takes place during the Egyptian challenge.

Dave began to climb over the pyramid until he noticed a scorpion.

"Eww... insects. Could you move? I'm trying to do a challenge here." Dave said

Dave tried moving the scorpion away only to get stung by it.

"AAAAHH SCORPION STING!" Dave screamed

Dave stumbled and fell down the pyramid

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" Hahahahaha!" Blaineley laughed

" Phew... Not that we got that out of the way it's time to introduce our next guest!" Blaineley said

" Our next guest is a former pageant queen who has a love for wizards and junk food, Sugar!" Dakota said

Some of the audience clapped as Sugar walked out onto the stage.

"Before we begin can I ask a question?" Sugar asked

" Sure." Sam said

"Am I getting paid to appear on this aftershow?" Sugar asked

" No... but you get to talk about your feelings." Sam said nervously

Sugar stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Sugar. where are you going?!" Dakota asked

" My only motivation to do this stupid show was money! So unless one of you can cough out a couple of bucks you can forget it!" Sugar said angrily off-screen

The audience gasped as the aftermath hosts looked worried.

" If we don't interview her, we won't get paid... Somebody do something!" Blaineley said

" I mean I have a couple million dollars in my bank account if that'd help." Dakota said

Sugar heard the words "million dollars" and immediately ran back into the Aftermath Studio.

" D-Did I just hear "million dollars"?" Sugar asked

"Yes but you have to sit down and do the interview.." Dakota said sternly

"Yeehaw! You got yourself a deal!" Sugar said happily

Sugar sat down on the guest couch.

"Now let's take a look at Sugar's journey throughout the show." Blaineley said

Blaineley turned on the tv screen, as it began to play a clipshow of Sugar's "greatest" moments.

 **~ Sugar Montage~**

The first clip was Sugar inside of the plane.

"What's shaking wizard?" Sugar asked

The second clip was Sugar in Egypt.

" Hey wizard can't ya make it rain or something?" Sugar asked

The final clip was Sugar in Japan, after she took the Drop of Shame.

" WIZARD, I COULD REALLY USE A PARCHUTE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" Sugar screamed as she fell through the air

 **~End Montage~**

" That was just thirty seconds of her saying "wizard" Sam said

" Yeah I mean I like the wizard and all but I did way more than that!" Sugar said with a frown

" Were not counting season's one and two, so overall she's only been in three episodes. Not a lot to work with." Blaineley said

" So Sugar, are you ready to answer some questions?" Blaineley asked

"Sure I guess." Sugar said

" Noahop asks "Do you think you'll try Total Drama again if there's another season, or compete in pageants elsewhere due to your early failure here?" Blaineley asked

" I might do some pageants until we all have to come back for the finale. And I might do another season if they ask, but to be honest with you guys being the villain is hard work, Sugar needs a break." Sugar said

" AnonBrowser asks " What first attracted you to Leonard, and who do you hope wins this season if not him?" Blaineley asked

"Well you see AnonBrowser, It all started back at Total Drama Island." Sugar said

…...

"And?" Dakota asked

"Shh... this is when they play a flashback." Sugar said

" Sugar that's not how life works." Sam said

" It works that way in movies, but that's besides the point. A smart gal such as myself is obviously attracted to smart people. And half the time I can't really understand what the wizard says so he must be smart!" Sugar said

"Wait... your into smart guys?" Dakota asked

The audience gasped, Cameron heard this and quickly bolted out of the studio.

" More importantly you think LEONARD is SMART?" Blaineley asked

" That's what I just said." Sugar said

" Is that all you like about him or is it just that?" Sam asked

" Well brains are a huge thing for me, but c'mon I can't be the only one who thinks he's the cutest? The freckles on his face just make me blush!" Sugar said happily

" O-Okay then. Um... Phenomenal Excel asks " Aside from the fact that I really hate you, can you even tell the actual difference between a genuinely kind person and a downright mean person ,what is a truth and what is a lie and what is reality and what is fiction? Can't you see Leonard is not attracted to you at all, considering he was desperate enough to have you voted off? And finally, why do you hate Dawn and Ella, especially Dawn so much when they don't even deserve to have your hate directed at them, or is it simply that deep down, you just love being a sadistic unforgiving cruel and merciless ***** to people that rub you the wrong way because you don't care enough to feel sorry for once in your pathetic life?" Dakota asked

" Oof." Sam said

" Finally a good question!" Blaineley said

"Do I have to answer all of that?, It was a pretty long sentence." Sugar said

" If you wanna be paid, you'll answer it." Blaineley said

" Okay well as a liar myself I'd say I'm pretty good at telling what is a lie and a truth. An saying Leonard isn't attracting to me is a HUGE lie, I mean yeah he voted me off but to be fair I did it to him back at season one so it's justified." Sugar said

"And as for Ella and Dawn, I just don't trust those tree huggers. As a pageant your used to every being snotty and mean to you, but the nice ones are the ones you have to watch out for because they're two faced." Sugar said

" But Ella and Dawn aren't two faced." Sam said

" That's what they want you to think!" Sugar said

" But their actually nice people." Dakota said

"Two-faced!" Sugar yelled

" I don't think she's gonna change her mind about those two." Dakota told Sam

" Darn right!, I'll never trust those pixie wannabes!" Sugar said

" Well Sugar you might say the same thing about Leonard after you watch this clip." Blaineley said

"What'chu talking bout Blaineley?" Sugar asked

Blaineley clicked the remote, turning on the tv screen revealing several clips of Leonard.

 **~ Tv Screen: Leonard~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

"I didn't think it was a good idea to tell Sugar about the blindside before she left.."

"I saw season two and I don't wanna leave this show in a bodybag!"

" Note to self I should probably cast a restraining order spell when I get home."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

" Drat, I can't be the wizard if Sugar's gonna be in the commercial."

" Well director wizard is nice as well but I will need someone to replace me."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

"With Charles and Dawn's votes, The banishment spell is complete!"

"And soon the wizard shall be free of the annoyance known as Sugar!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ End Clip Show~**

As the clips ended, Sugar's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"U-Um... Maybe the footage was edited?" Sugar asked nervously

"Nope, Sugar your gonna have to face the truth, Leonard does not like you." Blaineley said with a devious smile on her face

" Say it ain't so!" Sugar said

" It is so." Blaineley said

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sugar said as she ran out of the studio

" Well Sugar finally acknowledge the fact that she is not in a showmance?, Find out after the break." Blaineley said

 **"commercial break"**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

The camera zooms in on Blaineley, Dakota, and Sam who are sitting on the host couch.

"Were back with more Total Drama Aftermath. Sugar has unfortunately locked herself in the janitor's closet and refuses to come out. But the show must go on so it's time to move on to our final guest!" Blaineley said

"But before we do let's take a look at Anne Maria's journey on the show." Dakota said

"Anne Maria was handpicked as a contestant for season three." Sam said

Shows clip of Anne Maria getting of the bus at the beginning of the season.

"She found herself on Team Amazon, where she wasn't well liked due to her laziness and foul mouth." Blaineley said

" Her rivalry with Zoey didn't help her chances of staying long either." Sam said

"After the Yukon Challenge, when it seemed like Dave was going home. Ella made a bold move and swayed the votes toward Anne Maria. Sending the Jersey queen hurdling toward the Yukon." Dakota said

"Our next guest has had a thing for Mike well more of his alternate personality Vito, loves spray tans, and used to be in a band with Sugar. Anne Maria, everyone!" Blaineley said

The audience clapped as Anne Maria walked onto the stage, she sat down on the guest couch.

" Hey I heard in the green room were getting paid to do interviews now, can I take my money in the form of a check? I'm a classy girl, ya know." Anne Maria said

" The whole money thing was just for Sugar so she'd stay." Dakota admitted

" Dammit..." Anne Maria said angrily

"Wait if I did the same thing." Anne Maria said with a smile on her face

" Don't even try it, we had the interns lock all the doors and windows during the commercial break." Blaineley said

" Ugh... this blows." Anne Maria said

" Well luckily the questions you received aren't as harsh as some of the ones Sugar got, so are you ready for the interview?" Blaineley asked

"Whatever." Anne Maria said with a shrug

" The first question comes from xtremexavier15, " Deep down, do you want to be friends with Zoey and want to apologize to her?" Sam asked

"Why would I wanna be friends with that pasty freak?" Anne Maria asked

"Actually Zoey's not that bad once you get to know her.." Dakota said

" Not that bad?, Pfft the chick's crazy.. Am I the only one who remembers when she went all commando during season one?" Anne Maria asked

" Yeah but it was over a year ago and times change." Sam said

"Well... whatever! Can't I be allowed to dislike somebody for no good reason!" Anne Maria said

" I mean nobody's stopping you it's just the whole you hating Zoey thing is weird when you don't really have a reason for it." Dakota said

"Your right we have the dig to the bottom of this. And I know just how to do it." Blaineley said with a smirk

"How?" Sam asked

Blaineley whispered in Sam and Dakota's ears, the duo gasped in shock.

" I thought they banned that?" Dakota asked

"Nope, it's in storage waiting to be used." Blaineley said

"Well if it'll make her talk, I guess it's okay." Sam said

"Sam!" Dakota said

" It's cool babe, no one's ever gotten hurt that much." Sam said

" Alright it's been decided, due to our disobedient guest. We have no choice but to do Truth or Hammer!" Blaineley said

"WHAT?!" Anne Maria asked

The audience and Peanut Gallery gasped.

" You mean the producers STILL have a giant hammer lying around somewhere?" Brick asked

"That's right and it's being brought in as we speak!" Blaineley said

A hammer crashed through the building and swung through the studio only to lose momentum and stop.

Anne Maria gulps in fear.

" Now let me take a crack at this, Anne Maria you denied wanting to be friends with Zoey and even said you don't have a concrete reason for hating on her. So tell me... are you jealous of her?" Blaineley said

"J-J-Jealous?! Are you demented?!" Anne Maria asked as she started to sweat

" Time's ticking..." Blaineley said

Anne Maria looked at the hammer as she continued to sweat.

" Okay I might be like a LITTLE jealous but it's not a huge thing to talk about." Anne Maria said

" Oh please elaborate." Blaineley said

"Well I'll tell you one thing I'm not jealous of her looks because we all know I'm a hottie." Anne Maria said confidently

"I just think it sucks that she has a boyfriend and I don't, even after THREE freaking seasons!" Anne Maria said

" I mean I had Vito for a little bit but now he's Mike ALL the time, which sucks because Vito was pretty much the only type of man I'd date." Anne Maria said

" I mean there is always dating websites.." Sam suggested awkwardly

" Do you know how many creeps there are on dating websites, I'd have better luck finding a boyfriend here!" Anne Maria said

"Alright moving onto the next question, ShadowJCreed asks "Anne-Maria how much stuff do you actually keep in your hair and can you show us some of the stuff in your hair?" Blaineley asked

" Oh doll I have tons of stuff in here. It's kind of my own backpack in a way." Anne Maria said

"I got some hairspray, some makeup, some lipstick,.." Anne Maria said as she pulled stuff out of her hair

"And a coconut... for whatever reason." Anne Maria said as she pulled out a coconut with a smiley face drawn on it

" Noahop asks "Do you think you could beat Sugar in a Beauty Pageant? I think she sucks and you are far prettier" Blaineley said

"Ah thanks, Sugar's my girl so I'm not gonna diss her but I bet i'd kill one of those beauty pageant things." Anne Maria said

"Oh wait he put "Saying that as a joke" after the question.. my bad." Blaineley said

" What?!, Well "bleep" whoever asked that question then!" Anne Maria said angrily

" AnonBrowser asks "Do you feel you were too harsh towards your teammates when leaving once they voted you off?" Blaineley asked

"Not at all, I pulled the stupid sled in the Yukon, that scrawny guy basically just gave up! I still believe he should've went home and I should still be on that two-bit show." Anne Maria said

" I relate with that, I can't count how many times I've been cheated out of the show!" Amy said

" But you were voted off fairly." Sam said

" Pfft, in your dreams." Amy said

" Oookay then." Sam said

"Cough"Denial!"Cough" Shawn said

The audience chuckled at Shawn's response.

"The last question is from Phenomenal Excel it says " If you were just going to complain most of the time you spent your run in this season, then why are you even in this show? What's the obsession with the tanning and hairspray and what is the origin to the person you are today?" Blaineley asked

" I'm on this show for a million bucks, duh. I just didn't like all the psychical challenges, no million dollars is worth destroying my looks." Anne Maria said

"And as for the second part, there ain't really no complex reason as to why I tan. I just do it for fun." Anne Maria said

The hammer swung around the studio and Anne Maria ducked behind the couch.

" Might wanna try again." Blaineley said

"Ugh.. But you all gotta promise not to laugh, okay?" Anne Maria asked

The three aftermath hosts nodded.

Anne Maria grabbed a washcloth from her hair and rubbed it against her face, revealing she was light-skinned.

The audience and peanut gallery gasped.

" I had this friend who was dark-skinned and we both liked the same guy. We fought over him but we decided we decided to both ask him out and whoever he said no to would have to back off." Anne Maria said

"Don't need to think too much about which one of us he said no to..." Anne Maria said

"And when I asked the jackass why he didn't like me he said he didn't like the way I "looked." Anne Maria said

" I got a little conscious about my appearance and decided to get a tan and my hair done. I wasn't Miss Popular but hey at least guys were looking at me." Anne Maria said

"Wow... You know Anne Maria you shouldn't have to change your appearance for someone else." Sam said

" Yeah people say that, but in order to get with hot people. You yourself have to be hot too it's basic math." Anne Maria said

"Did you just say "you yourself"? Dakota asked

" I watch a lot of Jersey Shore.." Anne Maria said

" Huh, well I think that's gonna wrap it up for today's Aftermath. This is Dakota and-" Dakota said before interrupted

Sugar pushed Dakota as she ran on stage, she took out a boombox and placed it on the ground.

"Sugar what are you doing?, We already interviewed you!" Blaineley said

"I know but if I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna go out singing." Sugar said

"Brick hit it!" Sugar said

"Hit what exactly?" Brick asked

"The boombox, duh." Sugar said

Brick turned on the boombox which began to play Craptry music.

 _" Oooohhh I'm a country girl whose here to say!"_ Sugar rapped

 _" Loving wizards isn't easy!"_ Sugar rapped

 _" You try to help him win the game and in return you get shoved out of a plane!"_ Sugar rapped

 _"Well guess what? I don't need you!"_ Sugar sang

 _"I don't need you!"_ Sugar sang

 _"There's a million wizards out there, who'd love to be with me!"_ Sugar sang

 _" YEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAWWWWW!"_ Sugar screamed at the top of her lungs

Everyone in the studio began to cover their ears, the windows began to shatter and so do Cameron's glasses.

"Aw man.. I just got these." Cameron said as he looked at his now broken glasses

"Thank you, Thank you so much!" Sugar said as she took a bow

Nobody clapped for her, Sugar looked up and saw the angry faces of the hosts and Peanut Gallery.

"Security!" Blaineley yelled

Several security guards tackled Sugar to the ground.

"T-That's it for today, This has been Blaineley Staci Andrews O'Holloran. See you next time on-" Blaineley said

"TOTAL!" Dakota said

"DRAMA!" Sam said

"AFTERMATH!" Blaineley/ Sam/ Dakota said

The audience clapped as the Aftermath ended,

 **~ Bonus Clip~**

Sugar was walking through the halls of the Aftermath with several bruises.

"Stupid security guards tackling me for singing... I should sue them." Sugar said angrily

Sugar stomach growls.

"Right after I grab some grub, I'm starving!" Sugar said

" I think there was some snacks in the guest room." Sugar said to herself

Sugar walked to the Guest Room and opened it, there she saw Blaineley clipping her toenails with a chainsaw.

"A-Almost there!" Blaineley yelled

Sugar quietly took some of the snacks and closed the door.

"Now that was weird, even by my standards." Sugar said as she tiptoed across the hallway

* * *

 **That was Chapter Six of Total Drama What If? World Tour. If you enjoyed it then drop some reviews and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Authors Note: Seeing how I haven't posted since November I guess I have some explaining to do. Nothing majorly serious happened to me, I just had to focus on school for a little bit and then after that I took a break from fanfic writing. Which honestly I didn't expect to take as long of a break as I did. But I'm refreshed and ready to go, unfortunately school is cracking down so I can't promise one chapter a week anymore. But I'll try to be as consistent as I can with my uploads but I will promise more uploads during the summer... mainly because I don't really do anything over the summer.. oof.**

 **On to the fanfic, Hopefully I did a good job it's been a while so I might be a little rusty. As for the Aftermath host picks I went with Sam and Dakota just because they seemed like the best picks to replace Topher and Ella. But overall this Aftermath wasn't that important so to be honest with you guys it was a bit of a drag to write. But I did it.**

 **Elimination Order: B-19th, Max-18th, Sugar-17th, Anne Maria-16th**


	7. Slap Slap Revolution

**Review Responding Time!**

 **cecebeec-** **Great to see you back in action! I understand what it's like to be busy with school and have no time for writing. I think this chapter was pretty great!**

 **Me- Thanks! I'm glad people understood.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Yes you're back! I did like this chapter and the aftermath was good. You using Cameron to answer B's questions was a good idea as well. Sugar of course was annoying, but there isn't a moment where she isn't. I hope Max gets off the plane soon, but I guess we'll see how successful the exterminators were on getting him out of the plane in the next chapter.**

 **Me- Yep, Cameron seemed the best choice to talk for B since their both intelligent. It's nice to see someone remembered the exterminator plotline.**

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct-** **This was Phenomenal! I can't believe you actually used my questions for this aftermath episode, as I'm certain my fellow readers had a slew of questions of their own. Regardless, it made me happy, considering one question had Sugar triggered over Dawn and Ella, while the other forced Anne Maria to fess up about the reason why she tanned so much. This was fun, TBO!**  
 **Looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Me- Thanks! Yeah it's fun to see people's input into the story.**

 **Nicky Haugh-** **Nice one mate!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Hooray for this fic being continued! So relieved it wasn't just abandoned. I can understand the need to focus on school. Even if four months have passed since Chapter 5 got posted, you definitely haven't lost your skill as this was a fun read. Quality of content is more important than frequency of postings. Now, onto the chapter itself.**

 **Nice to know I was also right about Sam and Dakota hosting the aftermaths. Blaineley will just be their co-host and won't compete in this story when 19 contestants qualified from the start as opposed to 17? At least I have a better sense of what to expect from her now. Ms. O'Halloran is too stuck-up and obnoxious for me to find likable anyway, so perhaps it's for the best.**

 **As for the interviewees, it was funny seeing Cameron being called "Steve Urkel" (pretty sure Mr. Wilkins was at least partially based off of him) when he was selected to read B's responses. Our silent genius doesn't like to speak aloud unless needed when only noticed for his actions instead of words in a large family? That's quite unfortunate. He has my pity and should feel free to be more vocal regardless of his upbringing.**

 **Sugar says something on her contempt for Dawn and Ella, which is misguided as they're not two-faced as the obese blonde asserts and truly are nice people unlike her. In fact, something I really like about both the aura-whisperer and the Snow White lookalike is how they're among the kindest contestants to ever compete on Total Drama. It doesn't take a genius to see their intentions are pure and they have big hearts. Too bad that hasn't DAWNED on a certain somebody (ba dum tss). On the other hand, she's finally realized Leonard doesn't reciprocate her affections and most definitely didn't take it well. Trying to move on with other wizard wannabees? Doesn't sound good.**

 **Anne Maria had a point on pulling the sled for her team, though still is fully expendable as a teammate and it's for the best that Dave stayed in the game after Yukon when (as I mentioned before) he has more plot potential plus is more likable. The Snooki lookalike tans herself because she's self-conscious of her appearance and a guy she once liked wasn't into her natural lighter skin and opted for her dark-skinned friend instead? Very saddening thought. It still doesn't excuse how irritating she is, though. Pulling lots of things out of her big poof of hair amuses me, especially Owen's buddy Mr. Coconut! Glad he got created in this AU after all even if "Camp Castaways" sadly wasn't featured.**

 **Eager to see what follows, however long it might be until Chapter 7 arrives. I'd much rather see a well-written piece that takes a month or more to create than a lousy one whipped up in a week or less. Not saying your postings made in such time were bad (in fact yours were quite good), just that they shouldn't be rushed.**

 **Me- Nah I put too much work in it to abandon it now.**

 **I thought Sam and Dakota were good choices, Yeah Blaineley won't be competing, I know some people might want her in but she seemed like a waste of spot since you know she's not going to last long.**

 **Yeh all Cameron needs is a different haircut and some suspenders and he'd be an exact look alike of Steve Urkel.**

 **Sugar might actually find true love one day... But probably not.**

 **I figured adding was a nice little easter egg.**

 **Thanks, I glad people understand quality over quantity.**

 **Taylorfang9-** **Hasn't read one of these in a while. I look forward to future chapters.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **OptimisticWatermelon98-** **I am so gad you voted Anne Maria ofbecause I hated her. Mike and Zoey are my fav characters out of the new cast and Anne uses Mike for Vito!? That was outrageous to me because you don't use someone with MPD to your liking. Or something like that.**

 **So good bye poop head Anne Mari! xD**

 **good job though! update soon!**

 **~Watermelon**

 **Me- Thanks, Glad you liked seeing Anne Maria go home.**

 **But what do you mean by "poop head"?**

 **Guest-** **In glad you're back! It's been a while and I almost thought this fanfic would be abandoned. Anyhow, Sam and Dakota as the hosts was kinda surprising, as I didn't really theorize that much, but cool. Not too much to say here. Except that I loved Anne's Maria's response to my question (I Kinda hoped it would trigger an aftermath beauty pageant with her and Sugar, but great nonetheless). I'm guessing next episode is an elimination, and someone's gonna get slapped (like Heather in the real series).**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **I just thought Sam and Dakota were the best choices.**

 **Not gonna spoil it but that is a possibility...**

 **Rogue Tundra-** **Never been a fan of the aftermaths, but I really enjoyed reading this. NIce job!**

 **Me- Thanks, I appreciate it!**

 **3010667-** **Great! Since Mal is in the season, will we get an elimination order without him? No story needed, just the order?**

 **Me- Sure, this is the original draft I had in mind, tweaks have been made and hopefully this isn't too spoilery...**

 **B-19th**

 **Max-18th**

 **Zoey-17th**

 **Jo-16th**

 **Sugar-15th**

 **Beardo-14th**

 **Jasmine-13th**

 **Mike-12th**

 **Anne Maria-11th**

 **Rodney-10th**

 **Leonard-9th**

 **Dave-8th**

 **Sky/ Ella- 7th/6th**

 **Charles-5th**

 **Dawn-4th**

 **Lightning-3rd**

 **Georgia/ Topher- 1st/ 2nd**

* * *

"NEW YORK!, The city that eats other cities for breakfast. Here our competitors went to new heights to discover New York's finest. From the bosom of Lady Liberty to the Big Apple's stanky sewer core." Chris said

"In the end Team Lightning lost for the first time and sent to elimination. Where it would've been Lightning going if it wasn't a reward challenge followed by a surprise team swap! With new teams formed what will happen? Guess you'll have to wait and find out on this knee-slapping episode of TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

Team Amazon were celebrating winning and the arrival of their two new members.

"Cheers!" Ella said

All of Team Amazon clinked drinks and took a sip.

" So.. what's your deal?" Dave asked Charles

" I'm just a nerd trying to survive in this cruel world." Charles said

" Cool..." Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" To be honest I'm glad Jasmine and Zoey left the team, they were always on me for not being able to keep up."

" Rodney and Lightning are strong but also stupid so it balances out, Ella who will pretty much do whatever I say and then there's Charles.."

" I only talked to him once or twice before being put on different teams, don't really know what to make of that guy."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Max and Mal were having a conversation in the cargo hold.

" Are you sure that's everything I need to know about these people?" Mal asked

"Of course, Even if I'm not close with them I'm still able to watch the show at home." Max said

" While your here might I ask something?" Max asked

"Make it quick." Mal said as he yawned

"So if I'm correct you and Mike share the same body but you don't share memories? How does that work?" Max asked

" I don't know, I'm not a psychologist. Not to go into too much detail about my past but the last thing I remember is Mike trying to get rid of me before he had to leave for Total Drama." Mal said

"Why would anyone want to get rid of you?, you're quite possibly the most diabolical person I've ever met!" Max said happily

"Story for another day." Mal said as he stood up

"Hmmm.. you've gotten a lot less annoying since being cooped up in here, keep it up." Mal said

"Being in solitary confinement can change a person. Not entirely though because EVIL will always be on my mind." Max said with a shrug

" Well I should get back to economy class before anyone suspects anything." Mal said

Some boxes fall over near where Max and Mal were sitting, An angered Mal runs over where he heard the noise and catches an eavesdropper.

"D-Don't hurt my face!" Topher said

" Topher?, What are you doing here?" Mal said trying to sound like Mike

"You can drop the Mike act I heard the whole thing. I got suspicious after seeing you leave so early this morning so I followed you." Topher said

"Guess my instincts are never wrong." Topher said with a smug grin

Mal sighed as he grabbed Topher's collar and headbutted him, the unconscious Topher fell to the ground.

"What an evil headbutt! Shall we finish him off?" Max said with a devilish grin as he moved closer towards Topher

"Wait a minute, psychopath. We can't get rid of him, he's still a contestant and Chris would notice." Mal said

Time passes as Topher wakes up, he notices he's been tied up with rope he looks up to see Mal and Max hovering over him.

" I literally said not the face, what the hell?" Topher said in a whiny voice

"It was a split-minute decision. But onto more important things what's it gonna take for you to keep quiet?" Mal asked

"What do you mean?" Topher asked

" You don't tell anyone I'm not Mike and I'll do ONE favor for you." Mal said

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" I don't really know or care what Mike is going through but him doing a favor for me would be helpful."

"Ever since we've left New York I've tried getting my hands on Chris' cell phone but I've failed everytime."

"If I can get him to do that for me, I can call the producers and convince them I'm the better host and the show is MINE!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Get Chris' cell phone for me and I'll pretend I didn't hear a thing." Topher said

" Deal, Max get to work." Mal said

"Y-Yes sir.." Max said as he scurried away

…...

"So is Max like your personal servant or something?" Topher asked curiously

"Something like that." Mal said

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

Chris and Chef sat in the pilot's room. As they were talking Max snuck in and attempted to grab Chris' cellphone.

"Well well well if it isn't Max the stowaway?" Chris said as he grabbed Max's hand

" No I'm not Max my name is... Bob!" Max said nervously

"Nice try but that's Beardo's schtick!" Chris said

Chris threw Max into a nearby cage.

"What are you going to do with me?" Max asked nervously

"Oh us? Were not going to do anything, I'm meeting an exterminator in Germany whose going to do all the hard work for us.." Chris said with a dark grin

Chris and Chef started laughing as Max gulped.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

All of the contestants gathered in the dining area for breakfast. Chris and Chef arrived with Max in a cage.

"Good news everyone, the stowaway known as Max has now been captured. We can all rest easy." Chris said

" Why should we care? Your the only one Max was messing with." Dave said nonchalantly

"You should care because I'm the host and a grumpy host means dangerous challenges." Chris said as he glared at the germaphobe

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAL**

" Max being captured isn't ideal but that's his problem."

"I need to get Chris' cellphone to shut Topher up."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

All of the contestants stood in the cargo hold, the hatch opened and they all fell into the sky

 **~ Germany: The Alps~**

The contestants scream as they fall into a snow plain surrounded by mountains.

" You'll have to try harder than that, Mclean!" Jo said

Jo looked over and saw Lightning glaring at her.

"What's your deal, jockstrap?" Jo asked

" Lightning could've went home because of you, that's what the deal is!" Lightning said pointing at Jo

" Listen it's not my fault nobody on the team really liked you, now how about you be a good little boy and go bug someone else." Jo said in a mocking tone

" You're dead Jo!" Lightning said as he charged towards Jo

"Bring it on!" Jo said as she clenched her fists

"STOP!" Sky said as she appeared between the two

" Lightning you need to get over this, you wouldn't of been voted off if you weren't so arrogant." Sky said

Lightning hung his head down in shame.

"And Jo stop antagonizing Lightning we have a game to focus on." Sky said

Jo hung her head down in shame.

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" I'm not gonna sit here and deny all that stuff Sky said about me."

" But seeing how she acted in season two, I think she's being a hippo-crite."

" Hyper-crite? No wait I think it's called a hypocrate."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Who are you to judge people, especially after the nasty crap you pulled in season two?" Lightning asked glaring at the gymnast

"It's been a year since season two, get over yourself!" Sky yelled at Lightning

" Time doesn't have anything to do with it, You were a sha-jerk before and your still a sha-jerk now." Lightning said

Sky gasped. As this transcended Chris flew down in his parachute.

"Guten tag we have arrived in Germany." Chris whispered as he landed safely

"Were in avalanche territory so you might wanna keep it down. Welcome to today's musical challenge, avoid the song-a-lanche." Chris whispered

"To avoid a devastating tumble down the mountain and a humiliating climb back up. You better keep the singing nice and not loud." Chris said

Music began to play as the contestants prepared to sing.

 _" Keep it down so I can win the cash!"_ Jo sang quietly

 _" Gotta be honest with you, your singing voice is trash."_ Beardo sang quietly

"Hey!" Jo said angrily

 _"Revenge is on my mind, It's only a matter of time!"_ Lightning said as he pointed at Jo

 _" Jeez Lightning, your sour as a lime."_ Charles sang quietly

" Stay out of this new guy!" Lightning yelled at Charles

 _" You know what? It's time we end this once and for all!"_ Jo sang quietly

 _"That is, if you have the balls!"_ Jo sang quietly as she charged towards Lightning

 _" I do have the sha-balls, and you're going to fall!"_ Lightning sang as he stood his ground

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING!" Sky yelled as loud as she could

Sky's yelling caused an avalanche which sent the contestants tumbling down the mountain.

" Hahahahahaha! That was awesome!" Chris said as he flew around in his jetpack

" Enjoy the long walk up the mountain because after that it's challenge time!" Chris said

The camera cut to all three teams walking up the mountain.

Jo and Lightning are shown hatefully glaring at each other, a certain contestant takes notice of this.

Georgia walks over to Beardo and Topher.

"What's going on with those two?" Georgia asked

" If I had to guess, a hateful rivalry born from Lightning being almost voted off last challenge." Topher said

" Oh, well thank you for the information." Georgia said as she walked off

" But I mean everyone gets voted off, I think he's being petty about it." Beardo said

"True but Jo is a massive jerk so I can't really feel bad for her." Topher said

" At the end of the day she's still a human being though." Beardo said

As Jo and Lightning finished glaring at each other, they brushed past the two boys.

"Out of the way Bob, I'm pissed." Jo said as she shoved Beardo out of the way

" Still feeling any sympathy for her?" Topher asked

"Nope." Beardo said bluntly

 **CONFESSIONAL: GEORGIA**

"This Jo and Lightning situation sounds like something I can use to my advantage."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Germany: Sausage Challenge~**

The contestants make it back up the mountain, where they see Chris with three giant machines and a mysterious pile of red meat.

" Meat?, Please don't let this be an eating challenge..." Dawn said nervously

" Well you don't have to think of it as raw meat just think of it as raw building material. Over 15,000 species of sausage call Germany home. Hence the theme of our most efficient challenge yet!" Chris said

"Shut up un stuff it!" Chef yelled as he stood behind Chris

"Each team must make a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into the grinder. Push it down and grind the mixture out into a sausage casing. All without losing a finger or toe." Chris said

"Sausages?, This might be the most disgusting challenge yet." Dave said as he shuddered

" Nah I think the eating challenge back in season one was grosser." Beardo said

"You'll have to shovel fast or risk getting stuck with an incomplete sausage. Which will be a lot harder to ride down the hill." Chris said

The camera cuts to a very normal looking hill.

" Not that hill." Chris said

The camera cuts to a gloomy looking hill with jagged rocks.

" There, much better." Chris said

The camera cut to the contestants shocked expressions.

" Um.. are we getting a reward for doing this dangerous challenge?" Charles asked

" Oh there will be prizes for those who make it down the hill alive and there will be punishment for one sorry loser on the last place team." Chris said

" The penalty-hosen!" Chris said

Chris held up an authentic german outfit, most of the contestants cringed at the thought of having to wear that thing.

" Go!" Chris said

All three teams rushed to their respective grinders.

 **~ Team Amazon: Grinding Station #1~**

Team Amazon arrived at their station and started discussing who should do what.

" My noodle arms aren't strong enough to do the grinding, just make Rodney or Lightning do it." Dave said

" Man who died and made you boss?" Lightning asked

" Lightning you almost got kicked off back in New York, so I'd try to lose the attitude." Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" After the whole Jo thing, I'm not a big fan of people telling the Lightning what to do."

" But being a jerk is just gonna get me kicked off again soo... I'll guess do the opposite?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Sure thing boss." Lightning said unenthusiastically as he headed towards the grinder

" Good I'll do the casing since it's the least disgusting task. Ella, Rodney, and Charles can do the shoveling." Dave said

Rodney and Charles nodded and headed towards the big pile of meat.

" You know Sir Dave, with Jasmine no longer on our team. You'd make a fine leader." Ella said

" Leader huh?, I like the sound of that." Dave said as he flashed a cocky grin

 **~ Team Lightning: Grinding Station #2~**

Jo was grinding the meat, Georgia, Sky, and Topher were shoveling it, Beardo was given the task of casing it.

"Come on team, double time! We can't let the Amazons beat us!" Jo said

" What about Team Magical?" Beardo asks

" Eh.. not on my radar." Jo responded with a shrug

The camera turned to Sky talking to Topher and Georgia.

" Hey guys could I ask you a quick question?" Sky asked

"It's a free country." Topher responded with a shrug

" Am I... a nice person?" Sky asked nervously

Topher and Georgia looked at each other, Topher fully bursted into laughter. Georgia however tried her hardest not to laugh.

" You could've just said no." Sky said hanging her head down in shame

" Don't act all innocent Sky, You were a total jerk back in season two. But hey people say I was a douche while I hosted the Aftermath so I guess I can't really talk." Topher said

"Well do you at least think it's possible for me to change?" Sky asked

"Of course Sky, without change we'd still be dull homosapiens hunting for food." Georgia said

"Thanks Georgia." Sky said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" You know I don't really get half of the metaphors Georgia tries to make, but she's right I can change!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Team Magical: Grinding Station #3~**

Jasmine was grinding the meat, Leonard was casing it, Mal, Zoey and Dawn were shoveling it.

" Where did Chris get this meat from anyway?, it smells like the sewers from New York." Zoey said as she shuddered

" Yeah.. funny." Mal said in an unimpressed tone

" Are you okay Mike? you've barely said anything since the New York challenge yesterday." Zoey asked

" Oh.. um.. just a little under the weather, but I'll be good in no time." Mal said

As Dawn watched this conversation she narrowed her eyes as she saw Mal's aura.

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"That's weird, Mike's aura changed from blue to dark red."

" I would say it's one of his alternate personalities but he's still talking and acting like Mike."

" Hmmm..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Team Amazon: Grinding Station #1~**

The Amazons worked efficiently and Dave was the first one to finish casing the sausage.

" The sausage is good to go." Dave said

" Um.. Dave?" Rodney said

"What is it Rodney?" Dave asked

" I'm a pretty big guy and I might take up a lot of space on that thing, are you sure there's enough room for everyone?" Rodney asked

" Well there's only one way to find out, everyone hop on the sausage!" Dave said to his teammates

Everyone hopped on the sausage and as Rodney predicted, there wasn't enough room for everyone.

" Were boned.." Charles said

" Wait let me think of something..." Dave said

…...

"We don't have all sha-day bro." Lightning said

" I got it! A piggyback ride, so simple yet so genius." Dave said

The camera turned to the Amazons near the edge of the mountain, they were on the sausage and Charles was riding piggyback on Rodney.

"Remind me why I have to be the one to do this?" Charles asked

" Your the shortest guy on our team. Rodney might not be able to hold me and Lightning for that long." Dave said bluntly

"That's a total lie!, you're barely taller than me!" Charles said

" Hey man just listen to the leader so we can win this thing." Lightning said

" Leader what-" Charles said before interrupted

" Lightning's right, Amazons let's roll out!" Dave said

The Amazons using their giant sausage sled down the hill.

 **~ Team Lightning: Grinding Station #2~**

The Lightnings waited for Beardo to finish casing the sausage.

" C'mon this shouldn't take all day, grandpa!" Jo yelled at Beardo

" I've literally never done this before!" Beardo yelled in return

" It's okay Beardo, just take your time." Sky said

" Take his time?!, Come on rookie I taught you better than that!" Jo said

" Not everything has to be sorted with negativity, Jo." Sky said

Jo rolls her eyes at this comment.

"Weakling.." Jo muttered under her breath

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

" Shoutout to all the people who have to make sausages, this ain't easy work man."

" Doesn't help that Jo's always breathing down my neck."

" But it was cool that Sky interjected, though knowing her and Jo's history I thought she'd be on her side."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Soon Beardo finished making the sausage and the Lightnings made their way down the hill.

"Forgot to mention, watch out for the rabid mountain goats they're super deadly." Chris said

"We brought them in special." Chris said

 **~ Germany: The Alps~**

A giant mountain goat watches and Chef opens a giant crate.

A baby mountain goat comes out of the crate and devours the giant mountain goat, it then sees the contestants sliding down the hill.

It runs at sonic speed to the mountain where the contestants are at.

 **~ Germany: The Mountain~**

Team Amazon and Team Lightning are neck and neck as they travel down the mountain. Until the baby mountain goat appeared and showed it's fangs and with a mighty roar it leaped towards the cast.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Team Amazon/ Team Lightning screamed

The goat tackled Charles out of Rodney's hands, the two fell on the snow and the baby mountain goat proceeded to scratch Charles repeatedly.

"Please stop!, My skin is very sensitive!" Charles yelled

 **~ Team Magical: Grinding Station #3~**

While this was all happening, Team Magical finished casing their sausage.

" Let's go, there might be a chance we can still win this!" Jasmine said

Team Magical quickly hop on the sausage and slide down the mountain.

 **~ Germany: The Alps~**

As Team Magical race down the mountain they fail notice Charles wrestling with the baby mountain goat. And as a result they ram into them causing Team Magical to fly off their sausage and bounce along the snow.

Forming a giant snowball in the process which soon caught up to the other two teams.

 **~ Germany: The Dance Challenge~**

All three teams end up below next to a platform where Chris and Chef were standing.

"Congrats...um... Who exactly won that challenge?" Chris asked

Chef shrugged in response.

" Right well since we don't have a winner, That makes you all losers!" Chris said

The contestants groan in response.

"Not getting a lot of enthusiasm here but whatever, on to part three of your challenge! Competitors must learn and perform a traditional German dance on this very platform. The mats placed on here will deliver a painful jolt of electricity when you mess up." Chris said

" And remember when I said there'd be a punishment?" Chris asked

Chef brought out three pairs of penalty-hosens.

" One member from each team must don one of these german outfits." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

"Honestly I'm more worried about being made fun of than the germs."

"There's gotta be a way to make sure I don't have to wear that."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hey Ella...um.. I think you'd look really... cute.. wearing that thing." Dave hesitantly muttered

" Really?, Chris may I wear the penalty-hosen?" Ella asked happily

"And rob Dave of wearing something he thinks is cute, no way!" Chris said as he tossed the penalty-hosens toward Dave

"NOOOOOO!" Dave screamed

" Team Magical, any takers?" Chris asked

" There's no way I'm fitting in that thing." Jasmine said

" You know... it'd take too long for me to change out of my robe." Leonard said

Mal and Zoey whistled innocently, leaving Dawn who sighed as she took the penalty-hosen.

"Alright that just leaves Team Lightning." Chris said

" I think it's time for our new team member to prove his worth." Jo said as she shoved Topher

" Me?, wearing a thing like that on national television?!, Forget it!" Topher said

"Sorry Topher the penalty-hosen have spoken." Chris said as he threw them towards Topher

"Oh god dammit." Topher swore as he picked up the penalty-hosens

"Now I need three members from each team to compete in our next challenge." Chris said

After some discussing; Topher, Jo and Georgia decided to go for Team Lightning, Dawn, Leonard and Jasmine for Team Magical, and Dave, Lightning and Charles for Team Amazon.

Some time passed as all people who were participating stood on the platform.

"Sigh" " I'm never gonna become host looking like this." Topher said

" Just be thankful your penalty-hosen isn't giving you a major wedgie." Dave said

Just then Chef blew a giant horn at Dave and Topher.

"That's German for shut up!, Follow my lead and no one gets hurt.. yet." Chef said

" Right knee up, left arm swings, up and down then slap your thighs, kick your butt, jump and clap!" Chef instructed

The contestants starting dancing as best as they could.

"Jo, mind if we talk while we dance?" Georgia asked

" What is it?" Jo responded

" I'm not sure if you knew this, but I heard Lightning talking to Sky earlier. He managed to turn her against you and if we lose this challenge, there's no doubt in my mind she'll vote you off." Georgia said

" The Rookie working with Musclehead?, I find that hard to believe." Jo said

" It's not totally unbelievable Jo, they are both athletes with similar goals. And if it really is hard to believe, think back to that argument you two had when Beardo was casing the sausage." Georgia said

Jo thought back to the argument and a lightbulb went off in her head.

" You mean that idiot somehow managed to turn my only friend against me and I didn't even notice?!" Jo said angrily

"That's right, I just thought you should know." Georgia said nonchalantly

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" It's one thing to be tricked, but it's another thing to be tricked by a moron!"

"Urghh!, I'm so angry I could punch something!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Why'd I have to do this? I just got mauled by a baby mountain goat." Charles said

" It's not so bad, young paladin. Nobody's even been shocked yet!" Leonard said

" Don't speak too soon, Leonard." Chris said as he pressed a button

Leonard was shocked immediately.

" M-Magnificent.." Leonard said as he twitched

"It's challenge time!" Chris said

Everyone walked over to a new platform as they were suddenly raised high up in the air.

 _ **" Just for clarification: Jo is paired with Lightning, Georgia is paired with Jasmine, Topher is paired with Dawn, Dave is paired with Leonard, and Charles has an empty spot next to him."**_

"Last person standing on the platform wins the challenge for their team." Chris said

Everyone tried dancing but just ended up hitting each other, Chris and Chef laughed at their pain.

 **~ Charles vs ?~**

" Chris.. shouldn't I be paired with someone?" Charles asked

"Oh you are Charles, say hello to your partner!" Chris said

The same baby mountain goat from earlier jumped on the platform.

" How is this allowed?, Goats can't even dance!" Charles said

The baby mountain goat performed a perfect pirouette and then body slammed Charles off of his platform.

"I stand corrected!" Charles said as he fell down

 **~ Dave vs Leonard~**

Leonard failed to dance properly and was continuously shocked.

" My wizard's robe.. "pant"... makes it hard to do this sacred dance." Leonard said out of breath

" Then give up." Dave said

" N-Never!" Leonard said out of breath

Leonard reached in his robe and threw his ruby sided dice at Dave.

" Agh!, Stop throwing your toys at me!" Dave said as he tried to swat them away

While Dave was distracted, Leonard used this opportunity to knock Dave off his feet by using his wizard staff.

"Whoa!" Dave said as he fell down

"Dave!, Are you okay?" Ella asked as she rushed to Dave's side

" I just got beat by Leonard of all people, my confidence just shot right back down to zero." Dave said as he huddled himself in a ball.

" Aww. maybe this will make you feel better." Ella said as she hugged Dave

 **~ Topher vs Dawn~**

"Even in these penalty-hosen, I still manage to look better than you." Topher said confidently

Dawn glared at the narcissist and then snapped her fingers.

"What's snapping your fingers gonna do?" Topher asked

Several cockroaches flew out of Dawn's sweater sleeves and attacked Topher.

Topher screamed like a little girl as he fell off of his platform.

 **~ Georgia vs Jasmine~**

" Jasmine, would you mind doing a favor for me?" Georgia asked

" Different teams." Jasmine replied bluntly

" At least hear me out, I want you to act like you hit me as I fall off the platform." Georgia said

" But why?" Jasmine asked curiously

" There's someone on my team who will be going home tonight if all goes according to plan." Georgia said

"Well as long as I win, I don't really care." Jasmine said with a shrug

Jasmine pretended to hit Georgia and in return she fell off her platform and into the snow.

 **~ Jo vs Lightning~**

"Prepare to lose to the Lightning!" Lightning said confidently

"Listen jockstrap, I know what you did. And unless you wanna leave this show in a bodybag I suggest you back off." Jo said angrily

" Sha-lightning doesn't know what you're talking about." Lightning said in confusion

" Stop playing dumb, I know what you said to Sky!" Jo said angrily

" Sky?, Oh I get it you two were pretty close. Don't worry dude, Lightning won't stand in the way between you and your crush." Lightning said

Jo growled in anger and then glared at Lightning.

" I'M NOT A DUDE!" Jo screamed at the top of her lungs

She tackled Lightning off of his platform, as they both hit the ground she began to punch him. Until Lightning pushed her off of him.

" You know what dude?, I think somebody needs to teach you a sha-lesson." Lightning said as he clenched his fists

Jo and Lightning began to fight, the other contestants looked at Chris, hoping he would intervene.

" Shouldn't you be stopping this?" Chef asked

" No way, this fight is gonna get us some major ratings!" Chris said

Mal couldn't help but take notice of how focused Chris was on the fight. So he subtlety snuck up behind Chris and stole the cell phone hidden in his back pocket.

He then walked over to Topher who was still trying to get the cockroaches off of him.

" Oh it's you.. Do you have what I asked for?" Topher asked

" Depends are you gonna keep quiet?" Mal asked

" Yeah it's what we agreed on, I have a tiny bit of honor in me." Topher said

" Right.. well here's the stupid thing." Mal said as he handed Topher the cellphone

" Sweet!" Topher exclaimed

As the two ended their conversation and headed their separate ways, a certain individual couldn't help but notice.

 **CONFESSIONAL: GEORGIA**

"Why did Mike steal Chris' cellphone and then give it to Topher?"

" I'm quite intrigued to see where this leads."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Some time passed as Jo and Lightning were separated, each having bruises and cuts from the fight.

" With three members still on their platforms, Team Magical has won the challenge!" Chris said

Team Magical cheered as Team Amazon and Team Lightning groaned in defeat.

" I wouldn't say there was a second place in this situation. So how about this, I flip a coin." Chris said as he took a coin out of his pocket

"Heads, Team Amazon loses. Tails, Team Lightning." Chris said

Chris flipped the coin, Team Amazon and Team Lightning watched in anticipation.

Chris revealed the coin to have landed on tails.

"Tails, Amazons get second place!" Chris said

Team Amazon sigh a breath of relief and head back to the plane.

"Team Lightning, meet me at the elimination ceremony. Somebody's going flying." Chris said as he walked away

 **~ Germany: Abandoned Building~**

Chris and Chef arrive at an abandoned building located in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Chris asked

" I don't know, you'd think an exterminator wouldn't be living in the middle of nowhere." Chef said

Chef knocked on the door, A Caucasian man with brown hair and black sunglasses who was wearing a black leather jacket and black boots came out.

" Ja?" ? asked

" We're here for the exterminator." Chris said

"Oh, Sie müssen die blöden Kanadier sein. Ich heiße Hans und es ist ein Missfallen, Sie kennenzulernen." Hans said

"... I don't understand what he's saying." Chris said

" That's because he's speaking German dummy!, Lemme just pull out Google Translate real quick." Chef said as he pulled out his phone

Chef typed in what Hans said and read the response.

" His name is Hans and he hates happy children." Chef said as he read off of his phone

" Hey I hate happy children too!, I like this guy." Chris said

"Wo ist die Ratte?" Hans asked

Chef again typed in what Hans said.

"He wants to kill the kid." Chef said

" I don't see any problems with that." Chris said with a shrug

Chris handed over Max who was trapped in a cage.

"Hey, ist das ein Kind? Sie sagten, Sie hätten das Rattenproblem ?!" Hans said

" He said thanks for the meal, I will feast upon his bones." Chef said

" Okay... must be a cultural thing. Just give him the money." Chris said

Chef handed Hans a briefcase filled with cash.

"Now make sure he stays in Germany alright?, because if I ever see that little freak again. You better believe I am getting a refund." Chris said

Chris and Chef walked away, leaving Max alone with Hans.

" Y-Your not really going to feast upon my bones are you? I may be plump but I guarantee you I don't taste delicious!" Max said as he cowered in fear

"Entspann dich, Kleiner, du wirst bei mir sicher werde dich behandeln, als wärst du mein eigener Sohn." Hans said as he hugged Max

" Stop it!, Evil does not hug!" Max said as he tried to escape his grasp

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

Team Lightning sat in the elimination room as Chris stood behind his signature podium.

" I have four barf bags filled with the finest peanuts ever allowed to be handed out on commercial planes due to allergy induced lawsuits." Chris said

"Time to vote who gets them!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: GEORGIA**

" Nothing personal but you are the biggest threat on this team." Georgia said as she stamped a passport

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

Jo had several bruises and scratches from her fight with Lightning.

"Ugh that kid can punch..." Jo said as she spat out a tooth

" With Brightning no longer on our team, guess this is the next best option." Jo said as she stamped a passport

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" After the challenge Jo confronted me about making some sort of deal with Lightning."

" I don't know where she got that from but I was able to calm her down."

" But she said in exchange for her forgiveness I have to vote you off, sorry." Sky said as she stamped a passport

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Okay the votes are in, the following players are safe." Chris said

" Georgia!"

"Sky!"

"and Topher!"

Chris threw three barf bags at the three teens.

" Jo, your petty grudge against Lightning cost your team the challenge, good reason to send you home. Beardo, your annoying noises and social awkwardness annoy your teammates, pretty good reason to send you home." Chris said

" I may be socially awkward but at least I don't have anger issues." Beardo said to his team

" Wanna repeat that Bob?" Jo asked

"You heard what I said Jo, you're a bully." Beardo said as he looked at Jo

"Why you little-" Jo said before interrupted

" The host is talking here..." Chris said sounding annoyed

Jo and Beardo kept quiet as they stared at the final barf bag.

"That's better, now the final barf bag goes to..." Chris said

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"… Beardo!"

Chris threw a barf bag at Beardo.

Sky and Jo gasped in shock.

" Are you all mental?!, you all want his weird noises over my athletic ability?!" Jo asked

Topher and Georgia remained silent.

"Some team.." Jo said angrily

Jo walked up to Sky.

"Looks like you'll have to go on without me Rookie. Kick some ass while I'm gone, okay?" Jo asked

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Jo." Sky said

Jo extended her hand for a fist bump and Sky returned it.

"All right Mclean let's get this over with." Jo said

Chris handed Jo a parachute and opened the door. Without anything left to say Jo jumped out of the door with parachute in hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jo screamed as she fell down

Chris quickly closed the door.

" And with that Team Lightning votes off it's first member!, Will Sky be able to survive without her only ally in the game, Will Georgia confront Mal about what she saw?, and What is that creepy German guy gonna do with Max? Find out all these questions except for the last one on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Clip: Jo~**

Jo slowly descended towards Germany.

"Given by how quiet they were, it's obvious Chris Jr and the Magician voted for me." Jo said

" Guess I can't do nothing now except cheer for the rookie, If I was her I'd try to team up with Bob." Jo said

"So that way it at least comes down to a tiebreaker, which I'm sure she'd win." Jo said

"And as for Lightning?, I hope he's out right after me so I can force him to eat his own shirt. Don't think I forgot about that deal we made." Jo said angrily

Jo screamed as she slowly fell down into the snow.

"At least the snow broke my fall." Jo said

The same baby mountain goat from earlier ran towards Jo and delivered a mighty headbutt.

"Ow!" Jo said off-screen

* * *

 **That was Chapter Seven of Total Drama What-If? World Tour. If you enjoyed it then drop some reviews and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Reason for Elimination; Jo: This elimination might come off as unexpected. But besides being Sky's friend and Lightning's enemy, couldn't really think of anything else to do with Jo. Plus eliminating her gives me time to focus on other characters who got the shaft early like Beardo and Leonard.**

 **Authors Note: I just wanted to apologize for the long wait again. I know some people might be pissed off because of this, but I hope it doesn't hinder the experience of reading my fic. And unlike last time, I don't really have an excuse. I just got lazy and uninspired. So uh yeah just wanted to say I'm sorry and wish everyone an early merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate.**

 **Elimination Order: B-19th, Max-18th, Sugar-17th, Anne Maria-16th, Jo-15th,**

 **Votes for Jo**

 **Beardo- Jo**

 **Georgia- Jo**

 **Topher- Jo**

 **Votes for Beardo**

 **Jo- Beardo**

 **Sky- Beardo**


	8. The Am-AH-Zon Race

**Review Responding Time!**

 **cecebeec-** **It's alright, I was worried you got injured or something. It was great to read your story again! Thank you for a new chapter!**

 **Me- Your welcome, I'm glad you liked reading my story.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Nine months after chapter 6 was submitted, and you've still got your skill! I definitely feel this was worth the wait and a nice early Christmas gift. Feeling lazy and uninspired can be a drag. I know that from experience. Not sure when chapter 8 will come but I regardless am excited for it!**

 **Didn't expect Jo to get booted here but am not too bothered when she was shamelessly being quite harsh towards others. Sky on the other hand has made it quite clear she not only feels remorse for her mistakes and nastiness in your previous fic, but also hopes to show others that she's changed from that (or at least wants to) and would like to move on from it. I do give the gymnast props for that even if I'm not at a point now where I could simply forgive her for all her actions in the prior season. Seeing Beardo in the bottom 2 admittedly made me nervous when he's a fun character who deserved a chance to go further in the game. Wishing luck to the human soundboard.**

 **Over on Team Amazon, I wouldn't be surprised if Ella was trying to get on Dave's good side (or at least have him think more favorably of her) when saying he could serve as their leader. The germaphobe either way shouldn't get too cocky with such a thought. It also was amusing how he unsuccessfully tried to get her to where the lederhosen much like Cody did with Sierra in canon. A couple things that did shock me are how 1) all teams had to wear that, 2) the loser was decided by a coin toss. Never would've seen those coming.**

 **As for Mal, he's lucky Topher was willing to keep his secret in exchange for Chris's phone. Perhaps Georgia will try to investigate. In any case, I fully expected Dawn to at least be suspicious of him given her aura reading powers, but underestimated his chances of tricking her into thinking Mike was in control. I wonder how the main man and his other personas are faring with the evil one in full control given how this circumstance isn't entirely like TDAS.**

 **Me- Thanks, I'm hoping to have chapter 8 sooner than chapter 7.**

 **Well I thought the all the teams wearing the penalty-hosens would be new and slightly different.**

 **OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020-** **I'm having a hard time deciding who the Big Bad is between Mal and Georgia. On one hand, not many people in the game know about Mike's 5th secret personality, who is all kinds of devious, but on the other hand, Georgia managed to get Jo eliminated.**  
 **Decisions, decisions. And don't worry, Shrimpimp. We all have our moments of laziness and uninspired times. Dave is getting really cocky, what with being team leader getting to his head. He's very lucky not to be on the same team as Jasmine and Zoey anymore.**

 **Me- Honestly I'd say they're both the big bad.**

 **Thanks for understanding, sometimes laziness is hard to overcome.**

 **Yeh if Dave was still on the same team as Zoey and Jasmine he would be in trouble.**

 **DiegoBendo-** **Nice Chapter, Jo leaving was kinda for the best since her subplot with Lightning could have gotten old if it kept up for longer.**  
 **Also I get it, writer's block can be a bitch, I don't blame you for not posting earlier, tho I wish there was a way to post statud updates on this site.**  
 **Wait, is there domething like that already? I don't know I am new here.**  
 **Anyway, keep it up!**

 **Me- Yeh that's what I figured, I didn't want that subplot to run on for too long.**

 **Thanks, writers block is indeed a bitch.**

 **I'm not sure myself, but if there was status updates I'd probably use it.**

 **EndeavorT-** **What was that German guy even saying? And seriously Chef, Google translate? You can't trust that application.**

 **Me- This is what Hans said.**

 **"Oh, you must be the stupid Canadians. My name is Hans and it is a displeasure to meet you."**

 **"Where's the rat?"**

 **"Hey, is that a kid? You said you had a rat problem ?!"**

 **"Relax, little one, I will surely treat me as if you were my own son."**

 **Derpu-** **Just started reading this and it's really good and entertaining so far, also love how Mal is being implemented so far**

 **Me- Thanks, I'm glad your enjoying it!**

 **Rouge Tundra-** **I enjoy this chapter. Really fun to read and got me laughing, especially when Jo screams that she is not a dude then tackles Lightning. Jo's elimination makes sense. As Sky said, she got caught in her rivalry with the jock. Take your time and keep up the good writing.**

 **Me- Thanks, I thought eliminating Jo would make the most sense.**

 **3010667- good stuff. And I was in it! yay!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

* * *

" Germany!, Here our competitors encountered the glorious Alps as they discovered how fun it is to tumble down in an avalanche." Chris said

" They also managed to learn why Germany is famous for it's sausages, but from this day forward we will only remember Germany for traditional slap dancing." Chris said

" We finally got rid of Max and after an intense elimination ceremony, Jo was sent packing as well. There's fourteen players left but that soon will change as we go into another episode of TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

Sky sighed as she looked around for someone to talk too.

" Hey Topher, I know were not the best of buds but-" Sky said before interrupted

" Keep it down, I'm expecting an important call from the producers." Topher said as he stared at Chris' phone

Sky shrugged and saw Georgia getting ready to leave.

"Georgia-" Sky said before interrupted

" I'm currently busy at the moment, but we can chat later!" Georgia said as she walked away

Sky sighed once more.

" Is there anyone for me to talk too?" Sky asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" The first step to becoming a nice person is making new friends."

"Out of everyone whose left on my team, I think I'd have the most luck with Beardo."

"He's kinda weird but at the same time a lot easier to approach than Topher and Georgia."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sky sat down next to Beardo.

" Hey Beardo, you mind if I sit next to you?" Sky asked

" Not really." Beardo said with a shrug

...

" Well this is awkward." Sky said with a chuckle

" You don't have to sit next to me because you feel bad for me or something." Beardo said

" Huh?" Sky asked

" That's why you're sitting next to me right?, Because you pity the guy who everyone ignores?" Beardo asked

" No of course not, if you couldn't tell I'm not the most popular on the show either." Sky said

" I just wanted to get to know you more." Sky said with a smile

" Oh, okay.. What do you wanna know?" Beardo asked

" Anything I guess.." Sky said with a shrug

"Alright, well my real name isn't actually Beardo." Beardo said

" It's not?" Sky asked

" Of course not, you honestly think my parents named me Beardo?" Beardo asked

" That's a good point." Sky said

" My real name is actually Bernard, Beardo is just my stage name for whenever I do gigs." Beardo said

" So why introduce yourself as Beardo?" Sky asked

" I'm more comfortable with that name, only my parents call me Bernard." Beardo said with a frown

" But.. ehh... That's enough about me, I don't wanna bore with you the details. Tell me some stuff about you." Beardo said

"Sure!" Sky said happily

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

"So my first talk with Beardo actually went pretty well."

" Though I did notice how he wanted to change the subject quickly after he brought up his parents."

"It's his personal business, so I'll leave it alone for now unless he wants to talk about it more."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold~**

Mal was kicking rats in the cargo hold until someone approached him.

" Mike, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in first class with your team?" Georgia asked

" Um.. yeah.. I.. uh.. got lost." Mal said trying to sound like Mike

Mal walked towards the exit but Georgia grabbed his shoulder.

" Are you really Mike or are you someone pretending to be him?" Georgia asked

" W-What are you talking about?, It's always been me since the stagelight hit my head and got rid of my multiple personalities." Mal said

" True but your behavior has been off as of recently, the Mike I know would spend every living moment with his girlfriend. Yet here you are playing with rats." Georgia said

A moment passed until Mal decided to speak.

"First Topher and now you, Here I thought I was a good actor." Mal said

" Well I'm an actress myself so I know a performance when I see one." Georgia said

"So what do you want?" Mal asked

" Just an alliance between the two of us." Georgia said

" Hehe.. You do realize were on different teams, right?" Mal asked

" I do, but I think having connections from others teams could prove to be useful in the future." Georgia said

" Well I don't have a reason to decline and I could use somebody to talk to since Max is stuck in Germany." Mal said

" So I'll join your little alliance but when were alone call me Mal." Mal said

"Splendid, see you at the next challenge Mal." Georgia said as she walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAL**

" If she was able to see through my rouse, she must be pretty clever."

" And what better way to keep an eye on her then an "alliance"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Peru: Landing Zone~**

The Total Drama Jumbo Jet crashes along the landing zone of Peru.

 **~ Peruvian Jungle Area~**

Chris stood in front of the three teams to explain the challenge.

"Welcome to Peru!, Birthplace of the mighty amazon river. This challenge is called the Am-AH-Zon Race! Teams must hike along an ancient Inca trail through the Peruvian Jungle all the way to Machu Picchu." Chris said

"Hidden somewhere along the ruins of Machu Picchu, a golden treasure awaits discovery. Find the treasure to win the challenge. The last team to arrive at Machu Picchu is sending someone home." Chris said

"Also in the jungle are the Zing-Zings, a native tribe who have never interacted with modern day society. They will kill you and probably eat you. And looking at Beardo, it looks like the Zing- Zings are about to have a feast." Chris said

"Was that last part really necessary?" An annoyed Beardo asked

" Yes, yes it was.." Chris said before he was interrupted by a loud noise

Chef was banging on a drum he brought with him.

" Would you stop that?!" Chris angrily asked

" So how long of a walk is it to Achoo Pikachu?" Lightning asked

" Machu Picchu is a hop, skip and a jump from here." Chris said

" What's that supposed to mean?" Sky asked

" It's an eighteen hour walk." Chris said

All of the contestants groaned in unison.

"The jungle is too dangerous to travel at night so teams will have break at dusk and camp along the trail until sunrise." Chris said

" If were going to be camping, shouldn't we have tents?" Dave asked

" Sorry dude no tents, I guess you'll have to sleep on the cold disgusting ground with insects crawling all over your face." Chris said

Dave gulped in fear.

" But I'm allergic to insects?!" Dave said as he panicked

" Yeah like I'm going to believe the kid who said he's allergic to itching powder." Chris said

" I am allergic to itching powder... and bugs. So go get me an epi-pen before I die in this dirty jungle!" Dave said

" Listen dude-" Chris said before interrupted

Chef whispered something into his ear and gave him something.

"Huh so you are actually allergic, okay then." Chris said with a shrug

Dave ran over and reached for the epi-pen.

"Gimme!" Dave said as he reached

Chris pushed Dave away with minimal effort.

" Wouldn't make sense to give it to the person who has the allergies. How are gonna inject it while your nearly dying?" Chris said

"Since Ella loves Dave so much, she can take it." Chris said as he handed Ella the epi-pen

"W-Well I wouldn't say love.." Ella said as she blushed

" Now, now don't be so shy. If he gets bit you get to shove that thing up his butt." Chris said

Ella's face got even redder as Dave groaned.

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" It's not like I don't trust Ella but.. ugh."

" If someone seems a little too happy to shove something up your butt, you'd be worried too."

" I should probably rephrase that."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Because the jungle is so fast and dangerous, I will be providing walkie-talkies to each team." Chris said as he handed out walkie talkies

" I wish you luck or at the very least, a lack of death." Chris said

 **~ Peruvian Jungle: Paths~**

There were two paths leading into the jungle.

" Drat, If only I had my all-seeing eye with me." Leonard said

"Yeah.. well the left path looks wider so maybe it leads to our destination?" Jasmine said

Team Magical agreed and headed towards the left path.

" I don't know if the left path is right, but at least we'd have safety in numbers." Beardo said

"Sounds like a solid plan." Sky said

" Whatever.." Topher said as he texted on Chris' phone

Team Lightning followed Team Magical towards the left path.

"Should we follow everyone else?" Charles asked

" Charles, if everyone jumped off a cliff would you do it too?" Dave asked

"Huh well... I guess it depends on the situation." Charles said

"Yep and that is why we are taking the right path." Dave said as he confidently marched forward

Ella happily followed Dave as the others groaned in unison.

 **~ Peruvian Jungle: Ziplining Area~**

Team Lightning was the first to arrive at the ziplining area.

" Welcome Team Lightning, you get to cross this water hazard using the T-Bar. Everyone else will have to take the line hand over hand." Chris said

Team Lightning cheered as they crossed the ziplining area one by one.

 **~ Peruvian Jungle Area~**

Team Amazon walked along a jungle area. Rodney and Charles pulled Ella aside.

" Oh hello Rodney and Charles, it's nice seeing you." Ella said

" It's good seeing you too but.. uh.. we have a difficult question to ask you." Charles said

" Difficult question?, Well I'll do my best to answer it." Ella said

" Would you.. hmm.. what's a good way to put this... Rodney mumbled to himself

" Rodney wants to know if would you be willing to vote off Dave?" Charles asked

" What?!, Why would you want to do that?" Ella asked

" He's being pretty bossy and it's honestly getting annoying." Charles said

"What he said." Rodney replied

" Well if you're displeased with Dave's behavior I could talk to him about it but please don't vote him off!" Ella pleaded

Charles groans.

"Fine but if he bosses us around one more time, I'm stamping his passport faster than you can say Machu Pichu." Charles said

 **~ Peruvian Jungle: Ziplining Area~**

Team Amazon arrives at the ziplining area.

" Where is the floating handlebar of death?" Leonard asked

" Excuse me?" Chris asked

" The levitating two headed stick." Leonard said

"What?" Chris asked

" You know the hovering pole of destruction." Leonard said

….

" I really hope you're eliminated soon." Chris said

" I think Leonard's talking about the T-bar for the ziplining." Zoey said

" Oh that, Team Lightning beat you here. So I guess you'll have to use something else." Chris said

Team Magical groaned, but Jasmine had an idea.

" Leonard did you bring your wizard staff?" Jasmine asked

" I never leave the plane without it." Leonard said as he pulled it out of his robe

"Good, now I want you guys to hold onto me. This might be a bumpy ride." Jasmine said

Jasmine used Leonard's wizard staff as the T-bar while the rest of Team Magical held onto her. They slid down the zipline easily.

" Thanks for letting me use your staff, it really came in handy." Jasmine said as he nudged Leonard's shoulder

" But of course, a staff is a wizard's most powerful tool." Leonard said

"So is that a real stick or did you buy it somewhere?" Zoey asked

" I bought it off of Gregslist for $300.00, some guy on the internet told me it was used by a real wizard!" Leonard said proudly

" You bought that piece of junk for $300.00?" Zoey asked

Leonard nodded happily.

"That's just sad." Jasmine said

 **~ Peruvian Jungle Area~**

Team Amazon continued to walk along the trail until they encountered a group of suspicious individuals.

"Are those the Zing-Zings?" Rodney asked

" What are you talking about?" Dave asked

Rodney pointed at a group of men wearing foreign clothing and strange masks.

" Well they could be a group of cosplayers." Charles said

" And what would a group of cosplayers be doing out in the middle of the jungle?!" Dave asked

" Beats me, maybe they're trying to get in touch with their characters." Charles said

" Anyways we should probably have someone go check it out." Dave said

" Let me guess you want me to do it." Charles said

" Nah you'd get killed in an instant. Rodney's the best choice considering his strength and all." Dave said

After getting confirmation from Dave, Rodney walked over to the Zing-Zings.

" So Zing-Zings... love is a powerful thing, isn't it?" Rodney said trying to make conversation

The Zings-Zings tackled Rodney to the ground and tied him up.

" Whoa I meant love in general not with me!" Rodney pleaded

" Those Zing-Zings are into some sha-freaky stuff." Lightning said

" Can we please get our minds out of the gutter, they're trying to kidnap him! I'm calling Chris for help." Dave said as he pulled out his walkie-talkie

The Zing-Zings snatched Dave's walkie-talkie and surrounded the Amazons.

" Oh goodness, what do we do?" Ella asked

" Leave it to the Lightning!, I can take all of these Zing-Zings on!" Lightning said as he pounded his fists

The Zing-Zings took out their spears and pointed it at Lightning.

" Uhh…. sha-friends?" Lightning asked

 **~2nd Peruvian Jungle Area~**

Team Lightning made it to the 2nd checkpoint.

" Chris tell me you have food, we're starving." Beardo said

" Team Lightning you're currently in first place and this is your reward." Chris said

A crate fell from the sky as it landed a bunch of bananas came flying out of the crate.

"All the bananas you can eat." Chris said

" Just bananas?, C'mon you don't have any potato chips lying around?" Beardo asked

" Beardo if I were you, I'd lay off the potato chips." Topher said not looking up from his phone

" Back off, Topher. What have you even done all challenge but stare at that phone your not even supposed to have." Sky said

" Shut up!" Topher said as he quickly put it in his pocket

Beardo smiled as him and Sky high-fived

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

" I was hesitant about becoming friends with Sky at first because I thought she was gonna be Jo 2.0"

"But she's actually pretty cool, guess I gotta learn to stop judging books by their covers."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Peruvian Village~**

Team Amazon is currently tied up as a horde of Zings-Zings observe them.

"Why are they looking at us?" Charles asked

" Probably sizing us up, seeing which one of us is the most delicious." Lightning said

" If I were them, I'd go with Rodney. He has a lot of meat on his bones." Lightning said

" Hey!" Rodney said

A Zing-Zing pointed at Dave and released him.

"Dave?, Well I guess he'd make a good appetizer." Lightning said

" Don't listen to him, I'm not even tasty!" Dave said

The Zing-Zings revealed a statue of a god that looked exactly like Dave.

" Is that supposed to be me?" Dave asked

The Zing-Zings put a crown on Dave and showed him a throne. After Dave sat on the throne, all of the Zing-Zings bowed before Dave.

" Hmm.. I like where this is going." Dave said

 **~ 2nd Peruvian Jungle Area~**

Some time had passed and now it was nighttime. All of Team Lightning were asleep except for Topher.

" I've sent the producers 37 texts and still nothing?!, What is it gonna take to get some recognition around here?" Topher asked

Suddenly the cellphone started ringing.

" OH MY GOD!" Topher screamed

Topher's scream woke up his teammates.

"Topher?, What's going on?" Beardo asked

" Uh.. nothing!, Go back to sleep." Topher said

Beardo shrugged and went back to sleep.

"Phew..." Topher said as he answered the call

" Is this Topher Andrews?" ? asked

" Yes!" Topher said excitedly

" So your the annoying kid whose been texting me all day!" ? said angrily

" Yes.. but I did it for a good reason!, The show is getting stale with Chris Mclame as host. What you guys need a fresh new face to spice up the show." Topher said

"Well you've got guts kid, I'll give you that. How about this?, I'll think your deal over and if I call you tomorrow, you get to take over as host. If I don't then you know its a lost cause." ? said

"Sounds great sir!" Topher said as he hung up the phone

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" YES!, YES!, YES!"

" There's no doubt in my mind, that the producers are gonna call me tomorrow and say I'm the new host of-"

"TOTAL DRAMA WOOOORLD TOOOURRR!" Topher sang

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Peruvian Campsite~**

Team Magical noticing how late it was getting, stops and sets up camp for the night. They are currently eating fish that Jasmine caught.

"Mhmm this is so good, are you sure you don't want any Dawn?" Jasmine asked

" Vegan, remember?" Dawn asked

" Oh right.." Jasmine said awkwardly

Dawn nibbled on some berries she found in the jungle.

"Where did you get these beasts of the sea anyways?" Leonard asked

" If your talking about the fish, I went back to that zip-lining area and rounded up a few of those piranhas." Jasmine said

" Wait, were eating piranhas?" Zoey said as she spat out her food

" What?, It's not like it's poisonous. Plus you can't be picky when your trying to survive in the jungle." Jasmine said

"Speaking of surviving of the jungle, we should get some sleep if we wanna win the challenge tomorrow." Mal said

" Good idea, I'm heading to bed." Jasmine said as she laid down

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAL**

"All that socializing was making me sick to my stomach."

"Now I can have some fun."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Zoey woke up from her sleep as she heard strange noises. She walked over to where the noise was coming from and saw Mal hitting a bunch of monkeys.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Zoey asked

" Oh.. uh.. I got hungry and.. ate some... bananas! That's right and the monkeys attacked me, but I should be good now." Mal said

" Okay, we should get back to the campsite." Zoey said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Hmm.. Mike said he ate some bananas and a horde of monkeys attacked him."

" But I didn't see any bananas peels lying around.."

"Well I'm sure Mike had a good reason for doing what he did."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Mal and Zoey walked back to the campsite and saw the rest of their team being tied up with silk by giant caterpillars.

"What are those things?" Zoey asked fearfully

" I don't know and I don't wanna find out!" Mal said as he took Zoey's hand

" And leave our team behind?!" Zoey asked

" Survival of the fittest, now let's go before they notice us." Mal said

It was too little too late, the giant caterpillars surrounded Mal and Zoey.

" Son of a-" Mal said before being tied up with silk

 **~ Peruvian Village~**

With Dave now as their king, The Zing-Zings were ordered to let Team Amazon go.

" I think we may still have a shot of winning this challenge, let's book it!" Lightning said

Lightning, Rodney and Charles ran out of the village.

"Actually I'm not going with you guys." Dave said

" Why not?" Ella asked with sadness in voice

" Having personal servants is awesome!, there's no way I'm giving this up!" Dave said

" But what about the competition?" Ella asked

"Tell Chris I'm quitting for good this time. Oh and tell him I said his chin looks like a butt!" Dave said as he began to laugh

" You can't quit!, After everything that's happened you can't just quit!" Ella yelled

" Whoa what's wrong with you?" Dave asked

" Nothing... goodbye my prince." Ella said as she walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" I stopped Dave from being eliminated in the Yukon and now he just wants to quit again."

"What's the point of even trying?" Ella said as she sighed

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

After Team Amazon left the village, The Zings Zings began filling Dave up with all sorts of exotic food.

" Ugh.. I'm stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey." Dave said as he patted his belly

The Zings-Zings smiled as they tied up Dave once again.

" Guys.. I'm your king, remember? Why are you tying me up again?" Dave asked

 **~ Peruvian Campsite~**

The Zing-Zings bring Dave to the campsite where Team Magical is tied up in silk and the giant caterpillars wait in hunger.

" Oh looks like the almighty ones already has sacrifices. I guess we won't have to kill your friends." Zing-Zing #1 said

" Bummer, I wanted try out my new hunting spear." Zing-Zing #2 said

"Almighty one?, Killing my friends?, What are you guys talking about?" Dave asked

" Long ago the almighty one used to terrorize our village until the king offered himself as a sacrifice. The almighty ones leave our village alone if we bring them sacrifices every year to snack on." Zing-Zing #1 said

" Being king means having to offer yourself as a sacrifice. Nobody in the village wants to do it, so we usually just trick some outsiders into being king." Zing-Zing #2 said

" Well if I knew all this, I wouldn't wanna be your damn king!" Dave yelled

" Too bad, no take backs. But look on the bright side at least you won't be alone." Zing-Zing #1 said

" Did you guys take Ella too?" Dave asked

" I don't know, let's find out." Zing-Zing #1 said

The Zing-Zings cut off a piece of the silk, revealing it was Team Magical not Team Amazon.

" Phew she's safe, but this is still pretty bad!" Dave said nervously

The Zings-Zings rolled Dave over to the giant caterpillars, then they got down on one knee as they began to pray.

" Oh almighty ones we offer you this delicious treat in exchange for the safety of our village. In your name we pray, amen." Zing-Zing #1 said

The giant caterpillars wrapped Dave in silk as he screamed.

" That guy made me rub his feet, I hope the almighty ones chew him slowly." Zing Zing #2 said as he left the area

 **~ Machu Pichu~**

As nighttime ends and morning begins, Team Lightning makes it to the top of Machu Pichu.

"Team Lightning your still in first place, find the treasure before everyone else and you'll be leaving Peru in first class." Chris said

" Let's split up, well cover more ground that way." Sky suggested

Team Lightning split up as they searched for the treasure.

Some time passed before Team Amazon arrived.

" Aw man, the team I named after myself beat us here!" Lightning said

" They still haven't found the treasure yet, so we still have a chance to win this!" Charles said

" Your not winning anything until your whole team arrives." Chris said

" Dave?, We left him with the Zing-Zings." Rodney said

" The Zing-Zings?, The specific tribe I told you to avoid because they eat people?!" Chris asked

" Eat people?, All they did was tie us up and make Dave their king for whatever reason." Charles said

" Yeah because the Zing-Zings EAT their leaders, What part of this are you not understanding?" Chris asked

" We have to save Sir Dave before it's too late!" Ella said as she ran down the mountain

"Whoa Ella wait up!" Rodney said as he followed after her

" ... Well it wouldn't make sense if our whole team went." Charles said

" Sha-yeah, gotta save the best for last." Lightning said

"Cough" "Cowards!" "Cough!" Chris said

Charles and Lightning glared at Chris as he made that remark.

 **~ Peruvian Campsite~**

Ella and Rodney are running to the peruvian campsite to save their teammate.

" Not that I don't appreciate the help, Rodney. But I didn't think you liked Dave all that much." Ella said

" I don't, but a gentleman such as myself can't leave you in this dangerous jungle by yourself." Rodney said

" Oh well thank you!" Ella said

Ella stopped to hug Rodney for a moment.

" Whoa.. the hugging and...this feels great!" Rodney said

" Your a good friend, Rodney." Ella said

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I'll admit I'm not that good at reading what's on a girl's mind."

"But that hug HAS to be true love!"

" Y'know after the whole debacle with Amy back in season one, I was worried I was never gonna find a girlfriend."

"But I guess all I had to do was be patient."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney and Ella arrive at the campsite where the caterpillars are getting ready to devour Team Magical and Dave.

" Wait I thought Chris said the Zing-Zings were gonna eat Dave?" Rodney asked

" I don't know, but maybe I could convince those poor little caterpillars to stop." Ella said

Just then a musical bell dinged.

"Um.. I was getting ready to sing anyways but thanks for the extra motivation!" Ella said happily

 _"We should've just gone left, we wouldn't be in this mess."_ Ella sang

 _" But Sir Dave thought what he did was best."_ Ella sang

" _He trusted the Zing-Zings and they played him like a fool!"_ Ella sang

 _" Oh , if you can let them go that would be very cool!"_ Ella sang

The caterpillars heard Ella's singing and crawled towards her. Rodney then ran over and picked up everyone who was trapped in caterpillar silk.

 _"Sorry but it looks like it's time for me to go!"_ Ella sang

" _I hope you enjoyed the shoooooooww!"_ Ella sang as she and Rodney ran away

The caterpillars look over and see their food is gone, enraged they crawl over to the peruvian village to eat the Zing-Zings.

 **~ Machu Pichu~**

Rodney and Ella arrive back at Machu Pichu. They quickly untie Dave.

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" We were gonna untie the others but we really need to win this challenge."

"A couple more hours tied up won't hurt them, right?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"You saved everyone, nice! I thought I was gonna have to make some phone calls to some whiny parents crying because their child died." Chris said

" You have sha-problems man." Lightning said

" That's what my therapist tells me, but who cares about that? You guys got your teammate so start searching!" Chris said

Team Amazon began to search for the treasure, but their efforts were proved futile when Sky and Beardo called Chris to come over.

"Did you guys find it?" Chris asked

Sky and Beardo were tugging on a huge piece of rock with a diamond on it.

" If this doesn't scream olden treasure I don't know what does." Beardo said

" I said GOLDEN treasure not olden treasure." Chris said

"Really?, Well my hearing sucks." Beardo said

Lightning ran up to Chris with a golden statue.

" Golden treasure?,You mean this thing?" Lightning said as he showed the statue

" Team Amazon wins!" Chris said

" SHA-SHA-SHA-SHA BAAAAAAM!" Lightning screamed as he threw the statue on the ground.

The statue shattered into a million pieces, Machu Pichu began to unravel.

" Run!" Chris yelled as he ran away

The contestants picked up Team Magical and ran away from Machu Pichu.

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Dining Area~**

All of the contestants gather around in the dining area as Chris explains something.

" So we know Team Amazon won, but who lost?" Jasmine asked

"Hmm..." Chris said as he looked at the two remaining teams

" I'm gonna say Team Lightning, you guys were searching all that time and couldn't find the statue before Ella and Rodney arrived with their teammate. See you at elimination." Chris said as he walked away

Team Lightning groaned in dissapointment.

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" Not only did we lose the challenge, I haven't gotten a call back from the producers-" Topher said before interrupted

Chris' cellphone suddenly started to ring. Topher quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Topher asked

" Listen kid we thought it over and... you were right. We want a fresh new face representing our company. Can you start today?" ? asked

"Yessir!"

"Good, were expecting big things from ya so don't let us down." ? said

Topher hung up the phone and proceeded to squeal like a little girl.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

Team Lightning sat on the set of bleachers as Chris walked into the room.

" Team Lightning, second loss in a row. I guess that team swap really affected your team dynamics huh?" Chris asked

" Nope were even stronger as a team than before." Sky said with enthusiasm

"If that's true then why are you here?" Chris asked

...

" That's what I thought. Now I have three barf bags and four contestants, I wonder whose isn't gonna get one." Chris said

" The following players are safe..." Chris said

" Georgia!"

"and... Beardo!"

Chris threw two barf bags at the teens.

" Topher your on the chopping block for not contributing to the challenge and Sky.. well... um... I can't really think of a good reason so I'll just cut to the chase." Chris said

Chris threw a barf bag at Sky.

"Topher your done like dinner." Chris said

" Ha! That's what you think Chris!" Topher said as he stood up from his seat

" While you guys have been worried about some stupid game, I've been chatting it up with the producers on this cellphone!" Topher said as he pulled out the cellphone

" And they said I'm the new host and my first decree is that your eliminated Chris!" Topher said

" Oh?, Me?, Whatever do you mean?" Chris asked trying not to laugh

" You heard what I said, Chef take him away." Topher said

Chef picked up Topher and walked over to the exit door.

" Um.. Chef what are you doing? I said take Chris away not me!" Topher said

" I'm sorry Topher but there's been a change in plans." Chris said imitating the producer voice from earlier

" What?.." Topher said losing all hope in his voice

" I knew you had my phone the whole time, but instead of immediately taking it back I decided to teach you a lesson." Chris said

" Never try to play a player." Chris said

" But how did you know he would call the producers?" Chef asked

" It's what I would've done, I'll give the kid credit he does a really good job of thinking like yours truly." Chris said

Chef opened the exit door.

" T-This isn't fair, all my hard work was for nothing!" Topher said

" Face it kid, even if the network does decide to replace me one day. It definitely won't be with a shrimp like you." Chris said with venom in his voice

Chef let go of Topher and let him fall. Chris immediately tossed him a parachute.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Topher screamed as he fell down

Chris closed the exit door.

" Team Lightning, I'd do some serious stratigizing to make sure you don't end up here again." Chris said

Team Lightning sighed as they left the exit room.

" Six players down, thirteen remain. Will Georgia and Mal's alliance wreak havoc, Will Dave try to quit again? and Will Rodney fail at attempting to win Ella's heart?... Probably. But stay tuned for more action on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Clip: Topher~**

Topher was falling through the air, but managed to open his parachute.

" It was Chris the whole time, damn I should've known better." Topher said angrily

" I'd like to say I left with my dignity intact, but that would be a lie." Topher said

" I guess I wasn't as focused on the game as I was last time, but I live a pretty comfortable life so I never really needed the money." Topher said

Topher screamed as he landed in Peru.

" Is that all you got Chris?, It's gonna take more than that to bring me down!" Topher said confidently

Then a giant mosquito picked up Topher and flew off into the sunset.

 **~ Bonus Clip: ?~**

The Zings-Zings screamed and ran away in terror as the giant caterpillars attacked their village.

Suddenly a hidden figure slowly took out the caterpillars one by one.

" Look someone is killing the almighty ones!" Zing-Zing #1 said

The hidden figure joined up with somebody else as they stood before the Zing-Zings.

" You can take off the cloak off Hans, it's sweltering out here." Max said

Hans took off his cloak.

" You native tribe, tell me where the Total Drama crew are! I heard they were going to be here." Max said

" You just missed them." Zing- Zing #2 said

" Drat!, I had an EVIL speech prepared and everything." Max said

" No matter for I have a backup plan, join me Zing-Zings in my quest for revenge against Total Drama!" Max said

" Sure." Zing-Zing #1 said nonchalantly

"Really?, I thought it'd take more to convince you." Max said

" Those reality tv show jerks refused to be sacrifices and brought great pain and suffering to our village. We will gladly bring harm upon them." Zing-Zing #1 said

" Great, now let us make haste! My anonymous source tells me that they'll be landing in France next." Max said

Max confidently marched forward with Hans and the Zing-Zings by his side.

* * *

 **That was Chapter Eight of Total Drama What If? World Tour. If you enjoyed it then drop some reviews and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Reason for elimination; Topher: I'm not sure if people expected this or not. But Topher's mini arc has come to a close. His arc pretty much just mirrors his canon one from TDPI.**

 **Authors Note: So a lot's happened since I've been gone. I've slowly been working on this chapter, but because of the Corona quarantine I've had a lot of time to work on this so I got it done earlier than expected. So with that in mind I hope everyone stays safe and washes their hands.**

 **Elimination Order: B-19th, Max-18th, Sugar-17th, Anne Maria-16th, Jo-15th, Topher-14th,**

 **Votes for Topher**

 **Beardo- Topher**

 **Sky- Topher**

 **Georgia- Topher**

 **Votes for Sky**

 **Topher- Sky**


	9. Can't Help Falling in Louvre

**Review Responding Time!**

 **cecebeec- Wow, I didn't see that coming. Max is gathering some interesting allies I see.**

 **Hope you stay safe during this time and keep clean!**

 **Me- Yeh Max finally has his own EVIL army.**

 **Thanks!**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Waiting three months for a new chapter is definitely preferable over nine. Anyway, another good job, and best of luck with the next chapter! While I can't say I initially was expecting Topher to be eliminated here, I'm fine with him leaving when he didn't have much plot in this fic aside from his TDPI scheme. His team definitely needs to get themselves together with only three remaining members! Sky forming a friendship with Beardo was nice, and I was intrigued by his backstory on how that's a stage name he uses for music as opposed to the formal name of "Bernard" you gave him that only his parents tend to use. I should've guessed Georgia would find out how Mal was impersonating Mike. He's just lucky she didn't expose him and instead they formed an alliance. Zoey also seemed to be somewhat suspicious of him.**

 **Rodney thinking he found true love with Ella after a hug was quite predictable and in-character for him. Just surprised the farmboy wasn't already into her given their interactions in the Yukon. The Snow White-lookalike also isn't doing a good job of hiding how she loves Dave. Did she really think nobody would notice her blushing when the matter was brought up and how she might have to use an epi-pen on him? His "a little too happy to shove something up your butt" line in a subsequent confessional regarding the epi-pen was hilarious! I couldn't help laughing aloud once he realized how sexual that sounded. The germaphobe also sure got quite a shock with the Zing-Zings. For his own sake, he better not get bossy again with his team when Rodney and Charles can't take much more of that. Not sure how Lightning feels.**

 **In any case, whenever Team Magical next gets last place, a gut feeling tells me Leonard will go home for overall being an unhelpful teammate. He just happened to get lucky this challenge with his wizard staff serving as a T-Bar substitute. There doesn't appear to be much else the wannabe wizard can do that'll benefit his team. That guy is 100% expendable and already has lasted longer than he should have.**

 **Me- Thanks, now that I've gotten into the groove of things chapters should be coming out in a faster pace.**

 **Ella isn't that good at hiding her emotions. Lightning is honestly just doing his own thing.**

 **Well I get the dislike for Leonard seeing as how he wasn't a well-written character, but at the very least I'm trying to not make him SUPER annoying where he can't compete in challenges because of his wizard schtick.**

 **OmniArchOnePunchSuperman- Glad to see another update, Shrimpimp. Not surprised Topher got eliminated, he basically suffered the same fate as his TDPI canon self. Mal and Georgia form what could be the most dangerous and destructive alliance of the show to date, since the latter figured out the former isn't acting like Mike usually does. Oh Ella, you deserve so much better than Dave. Perhaps Rodney? IDK, but he's a better match than Mr. Germaphobe extreme. I'll be looking forward to the next update. And please, do stay safe from Coronavirus. It's a global crisis, after all. Wash your hands all the time and DRINK LOTS OF WATER.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Ella does have some options now.**

 **DiegoBendo- T** **his was a pretty nice chapter, but the thing I loved the most is that Max is now creating an Army and that the tribe was real this time!**

 **Max's EEEEEEVIL army is fitting and hilarious at the same time!**

 **Other than that Topher got what he deserved and I seriously hope Dave learns from this near-death experience.**

 **Mal is not doing a very good job hiding his true colors, he needs to watch out, but I like how you didn't tell why he was hitting monkeys as a way to imply that he is just really sadistic, I wanna punch him in the face now.**

 **I wanna see how your Leonard subplot turns out, he ain't gonna win of course but getting over his wizardy sounds good enough for me (after all Total Drama Do Over did that and I loved what the author did with him).**

 **As for who I am rooting for... Sky trying to correct her past behaviour is a really nice arc and I could see her getting far, Beardo just has a lot of potential and I wanna see what you do with Mal and Georgia.**

 **But of course Max's EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL SHALL PREVAIL!**

 **Keep it up and stay safe!**

 **Me- Thanks!, I thought giving Max an army would be cool.**

 **I'm glad you picked up on that, I decided not to give Mal a reason for being so destructive other than pure enjoyment.**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama!, The contestants experienced every problem Peru gave them. They visited some ancient landmarks, chatted with the locals, and almost were eaten by giant caterpillars." Chris said

" In the end, Team Lightning lost and decided to boot the narcissist known as Topher. But not before I could crush his dreams and send him flying a few thousand feet." Chris said

"Where will be landing today?, Find out on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: First Class~**

Team Amazon enjoyed their victory in first class. Rodney, Dave and Ella were enjoying a gourmet breakfast while Charles and Lightning were playing ping pong.

" You do not need to worry my prince, I'm pretty sure the Zing-Zings won't be coming after you." Ella reassured the germaphobe

"Still I can't be the only one freaked out by that incident right?! They tried to feed us to giant caterpillars!" Dave said frantically

" Quit whining already.." Rodney grumbled

Dave and Ella failed to notice Rodney's change of behavior and continued talking.

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" I didn't really like Dave before but now that he is the object of Ella's affections I really can't stand him!"

" The worse part is that he's too self-absorbed to realize a beautiful girl wants to be with him!"

" If I was with Ella I would worship her everyday like the goddess she is."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" So Dave the team wanted to see if maybe for the next challenge someone else could be leader." Ella suggested

" Sure being leader is too much stress anyways." Dave said

" Hey if were picking a new leader then I think it should be Ella.." Rodney said as he gazed at Ella

" Me?" Ella asked in confusion

"I don't have a problem with that. You do have a sort of motherly nature that could come in handy." Dave said

" M-Motherly nature?!" Ella said as she blushed

"Three cheers for our new leader!" Rodney said as he hugged Ella

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

Team Magical relaxed in economy class. Mal and Georgia were having a conversation as an angry Zoey sat beside them. Dawn, Leonard, and Jasmine tried to spark up a conversation.

" You've actually been to juvie before?" Georgia asked

" Yeah, I ruled the place like a king. This one guy with a green mohawk tried to overthrow me but I taught him a lesson." Mal said as he chuckled

" What did you do to him?" Georgia asked

" Let's just say he wasn't able to walk for a few days once I was done with him." Mal said

Mal and Georgia laughed together as Zoey sighed in the background.

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Mike and Georgia aren't even on the same team anymore so why they are still talking to each other?!"

" That's it! I'm giving Mike an ultimatum, he needs to decide who he wants to spend his time with!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Zoey pulled Mal aside for a private conversation.

" Look Mike I think it's awesome that you have someone you know in the competition. But I feel like you've been ignoring me lately..." Zoey said

".. And?" Mal said sounding bored

"And I'd appreciate if you would spend some time with your girlfriend instead of a homewrecker." Zoey snapped back

" Look Zoey we had a good run but I think we should go our separate ways." Mal said

"W-What?.." Zoey asked as she began to break down

" Nothing personal but your slowing me down." Mal said as he walked away

Zoey fell to her knees and began crying. Everyone in the economy class took notice of this, Jasmine and Dawn rushed over to comfort her.

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAL**

" Pretending to be in love with that woman was seriously giving me headaches."

"Then I thought what better way to mess with Mike than destroy his chances with the person he loves?"

Mal began laughing evilly.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"What did you do to make the fair maiden cry?" Leonard asked

" None of your business dork." Mal said as he brushed by Leonard

Mal sat down next to Georgia as they continued their conversation. Jasmine and Dawn brought Zoey back to where they were sitting.

" Zoey what has you so distressed?" Dawn asked

" M-Mike b-broke u-up w-with me!" Zoey said as she cried

Leonard, Jasmine and Dawn gasped.

"What a twist!" Leonard exclaimed

" Now really isn't the time Leonard." Dawn said

Leonard zipped his mouth shut.

" But why would he do that? You two were the definition of lovebirds." Jasmine said

" Our relationship was fine until Georgia came in and ruined everything! They've been hanging out a lot since the season started and now Mike is saying we should go our separate ways. I know for a fact that Georgia had something to do with this!" Zoey said

" I know you told me to shut up but from what I've seen of Georgia she seems like a nice girl." Leonard said

" No I think Zoey has a point. Back in Germany she wanted to take a dive and lose, later on we find out that Jo got blindsided at elimination. I don't think that's a coincidence." Jasmine said

" It's been hard to get a good read on Georgia's aura because all of the truth is buried beneath a mountain of lies." Dawn said

"S-So you guys believe me?" Zoey asked

" Well believing in a good friend of mine over a complete stranger isn't that hard of a choice mate." Jasmine said as she nudged Zoey

"Thanks you guys are the best." Zoey said

Zoey, Jasmine, and Dawn hugged. Leonard awkwardly tried to join in the hug but it was to no avail as he received glares from the three girls.

"Right gal-pal moment, I'll go somewhere else." Leonard said as he exited the scene

 **~ Mike's Subconscious~**

Ever since hitting his head in New York, Mike has been stuck in a jail cell created by Mal right next to all of his personalities.

" C'mon guys think! There has to be a way to get out of here!" Mike said

"We've tried everything mate. Mal has us caged up like a bunch of animals." Manitoba said

"Yeah well I like being imprisoned, it gives me a sense of security." Chester said

Mal suddenly appeared in front of the jail cells.

" It's been a while..." Mal said

Vito silently flipped Mal off from his jail cell.

" Poor Vito just as vulgar as that girl you like. Anyways I came to give Mike a little gift." Mal said

"Whatever it is I don't want it!" Mike said

"See you don't really have a choice." Mal said

Mal snapped his fingers as he showed Mike what happened with Zoey recently.

" N-No.. why would you do that?!" Mike said as he fell to his knees

" I don't need a reason to do things Mike. I do what I want when I want to do it." Mal said

Mal entered Mike's jail cell and grabbed Mike by the neck.

"And what I want is to see you suffer.." Mal said in a dark tone

Mal let go of Mike and exited the jail cell.

"That's all for now." Mal said as he disappeared

The other personalities looked worried as they saw Mike crying.

" Uh... Are you okay bro?" Vito asked

" N-No.. Mal needs to pay for what he did to Zoey!" Mike said angrily

" So what exactly are you saying?" Svetlana asked

" Were breaking out of this prison no matter what it takes!" Mike declared

The rest of the personalities nodded their heads as Mike was determined as ever to break free.

 **~ France: The Louvre~**

The plane had landed near the Louvre and now all of the contestants stood there as Chris explained the challenge.

"Welcome to the City of Love! Today's challenge will be taking place in a historic place known as the Louvre. Which has many priceless artworks you are not allowed to touch, am I clear?" Chris asked

All of the contestants nodded.

"Good. Now follow me inside as I explain the rest of the challenge." Chris said as he entered the Louvre

The rest of the contestants followed him as he entered the Louvre.

"Each teams gets their very own famous sculpture. Team Lightning you get to assemble the Thinker!" Chris said as he handed Beardo a picture of the Thinker

" Team Magical gets Venus De Milo and Team Amazon have the pleasure of building the Statue of David!" Chris said as he handed the pictures to the respective teams

" Here's how it works! It's up to you guys to figure out where your statue is hidden." Chris said

"All three statues are pretty big, I don't really see the difficulty in this challenge." Charles said

" Well Chef has broken up the statues into tiny pieces and hidden them! First team to reassemble them in the pyramid court wins." Chris said

" But the Thinker isn't located in the Louvre and the Statue of David isn't even in France." Sky said

"Well were not using the actual statues. Those are priceless, Chef built some look-alikes for this challenge." Chris said

" Look-alikes?! When did you say that?" Chef asked

"Uh.. Chef you didn't actually use the real statues right?! We can get in a lot of trouble for that!" Chris said frantically

Chef put on a fake wig and moustache.

" My new name is Jean Claude and if anybody asks I was never here." Chef said before he took off

" I'll see if my lawyers can get me out of this mess. You guys should probably start running." Chris said

"And why is that?" Dave asked

Chris pressed a giant button and out of the crate popped out Sasquatchanakwa who chased Team Lightning, A Bear who chased Team Magical and the baby goat chased Team Amazon.

 **~ The Louvre: Team Lightning~**

The trio of Team Lightning ran quickly with Sasquatchanakwa behind them.

" So how come Team Amazon gets a baby goat and we get stuck with the yeti?!" Beardo asked as he ran

" Don't worry I got this!" Sky said as she stopped

She pretended to throw a ball which got the sasquatch to run in the opposite direction.

"Works on my dog all the time." Sky said

"You have a dog?" Beardo asked

" Yep a Boston Terrier. I named her Pumpkin." Sky said

" Pumpkin? Aw that's a sweet name." Beardo said

"Thanks." Sky said as she smiled

"Sorry to interrupt your love-fest but must I remind you we have a challenge to complete?" Georgia said with an annoyed tone

"We know and that comment was really unnecessary. A guy and a girl can be friends without wanting to suck face." Sky said as she brushed by Georgia

" But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that considering what you did to Zoey and Mike." Beardo said as he brushed by Georgia

Georgia growled in anger as she followed the two.

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

" That might've seemed harsh but I think it was well deserved."

"Girl hangs around Mike all season and now all of a sudden he wants to break up with Zoey? Something ain't right about that man."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: GEORGIA**

" Unfortunately I've failed to notice how friendly Sky and Beardo have been with one another. It's probably my butt on the line if we lose another challenge."

" Guess I just have to make sure we don't lose another challenge."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Georgia took a detour and walked by Sasquatchanakwa who was still looking for a ball.

" Oh mister I believe you're looking for a ball right?" Georgia asked

Sasquatchanakwa nodded.

" Well look no further because that group there are the ones that have your ball." Georgia said as she pointed at Team Amazon running by

Sasquatchanakwa growled and chased after Team Amazon.

" Hopefully that'll put the team I don't care about in last place." Georgia said as she walked away

 **~ The Louvre: Team Amazon~**

Team Amazon were now being chased by the baby goat and sasquatchanakwa.

" Where did the yeti come from?!" Dave said as he ran

" I don't know! But maybe if I sing to them they would calm down?" Ella said as she ran

" Hey you're the boss." Dave said as he ran

Ella instinctively ran towards the two animals and started singing. They calmed down and gave Ella a hug before walking away. Ella ran back towards her team.

" That was amazing Ella! You have a wonderful singing voice!" Rodney said

"Why thank you Rodney." Ella said

" I know we agreed on Ella being the leader but I think it'd be best if we split up. We could cover more ground that way." Dave suggested

" Okay but only if Ella approves it." Rodney said as he glared at Dave

" Why that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Ella said as she grabbed Dave's arm

"Whoa!" Dave said as he was dragged away by Ella

Rodney frowned as he saw Ella run off with Dave.

" Would it be creepy if I followed them?" Rodney asked

"Yep." Charles said

"Sha-absolutely!" Lightning proclaimed

"Whatever it's not creepy to be in love!" Rodney said as he ran after the two lovebirds

"Well that's a trainwreck waiting to happen." Charles said

" That's why the Lightning keeps his eyes on the prize! Focusing on women and drama is just gonna slow ya down!" Lightning said

" Yeah but didn't you kind of have a thing for Sammy back in Season Two?" Charles said

Lightning glared at Charles as he raised his fist. Charles quickly got the message and fled the scene.

 **~ The Louvre: Team Magical~**

Team Magical was being chased by a bear.

" Anyone have any ideas on how to get us out of this mess?!" Jasmine asked

" I could try communicating with the poor creature-" Dawn said before interrupted

" No need, I have this under control." Mal said as he ran

Mal then charged towards the bear and fought it. The rest of the team stood in shock as Mal beat the bear senselessly. Worried about the bear, Dawn rushed towards Mal.

"Mike stop the bear is already defeated!" Dawn said as she grabbed Mal's arm

" The fight ain't over until I say it's over!" Mal declared

Mal reached into the bear's mouth and forcefully ripped out a tooth. Mal looked at the tooth with wonder.

" Anyone got any string? I just got a killer idea for a necklace." Mal said as he chuckled darkly

"Luckily I always come prepared." Leonard said as he handed Mal a string

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"That.. was.. horrifying."

" Between dumping Zoey and beating that poor bear, I truly do think there is something wrong with Mike."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Louvre: Team Amazon~**

" So my prince what do you think of the City of Love?" Ella asked

" Pretty overrated if you ask me. Why do you need a city to make you fall in love?" Dave said

Rodney caught up to the two.

"Hey guys what I miss?" Rodney asked

"Nothing-" Dave said before interrupted

" I wasn't talking to you." Rodney replied as he looked at Ella

" Oh well we were just looking for puzzle pieces." Ella said

" If your legs get too tired you can always ask for a piggyback ride." Rodney said

"A piggyback ride sounds delightful!" Ella said happily

Ella hopped on Rodney's back as the two walked away. Dave stood there in disbelief.

"What the hell was that?" Dave asked himself

Georgia sneaking around saw the ordeal and knew that this was a good time to plant some seeds of doubt.

"Something the matter?" Georgia asked the germaphobe

" Shouldn't you be with your team?" Dave asked

" They'll be fine without me. Now tell me what's bothering you.." Georgia said as she put a reassuring hand on Dave's shoulder

Dave usually isn't one to gossip but he didn't really have anyone else to vent too.

"Rodney just came out of nowhere, ignored me and put all of his attention on Ella. I mean could you be anymore ruder?" Dave said

" Sounds like Rodney has a crush on a certain princess." Georgia insinuated

" Rodney and Ella? Pfft there's a higher chance of me and Ella hooking up than him getting every anywhere with her." Dave said

"So you know that Ella still has a huge crush on you?" Georgia said

"Wait what?! I meant that as a joke! She seriously still likes me?!" Dave said

" You didn't know? Why else do you think she saved you from elimination when you gave up during the challenge at Yukon." Georgia said

" Um.. uh.. I need a moment to process this." Dave said as he felt lightheaded

"Of course take all the time you need." Georgia said as she walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Well I guess I'm single and she's single.. but I don't know.. what if I screw up our friendship like I did with Sky? I do not want a repeat of that."

"At the very least I don't want her settling for a delusional farmer boy. Rodney needs to go.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Louvre: Team Lightning~**

Sky and Beardo collected almost all of their pieces and arrived at their last destination. It was being guarded by security lasers as Georgia returned to her team.

" So what was so important that you had to ditch your team?" Sky asked

" I just made sure we won't be losing, you should thank me." Georgia said

" If you really want our thanks you would go through those lasers." Beardo said

Georgia looked at the lasers and scoffed.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Georgia said

Georgia managed to slip by all the lasers and grab the last piece which she gave to Beardo.

" Now what do you say?" Georgia asked

" Thank you Georgia." Beardo said in a monotone voice

Team Lightning headed to the pyramid court to reassemble their statue.

 **~ The Louvre: Team Magical~**

Team Magical has already collected several puzzle pieces. Zoey, Jasmine, and Dawn went to look for more pieces while Mal was stuck with Leonard.

" I know I dumped her but leaving me with Leonard? That's just cruel..." Mal said to himself

" I'm right here ya know." Leonard said

" That's why I said it." Mal said

Mal noticed Sasquatchanakwa and the baby goat walking by.

" Hmm.. I just got an excellent idea." Mal said as he cracked his knuckles

The two animals noticing Mal's dark presence decided to run away before Mal could catch them. Mal chased after them. Meanwhile the three girls were looking for the last piece.

"There's the last piece!" Jasmine said as she pointed to the ceiling

They looked up and noticed a piece duck taped to the ceiling.

" I guess they got lazy with that one eh?" Jasmine said to the other two

" I think if you hop on my back we could get the piece." Jasmine told Dawn

Dawn climbed on top of Jasmine and reached for the piece. She successfully grabbed it and hopped off of Jasmine's back.

"Well that was easier than picking up a hungry koala bear." Jasmine said

Dawn sighed immediately after Jasmine said.

" Is it something I said?" Jasmine said

" You never say something is too easy.." Dawn said

"Why not?" Jasmine responded

The musical bell dinged, all three girls sighed.

"That's why." Dawn said

Chris entered the scene.

" Ladies get ready to sing your hearts out! Since we're in Paris try to have the song be about something romantic." Chris said

" Does Zoey really have to sing? She's still a bit sour after the whole breakup." Jasmine said

" A breakup song sung by Zoey?! What a great idea!" Chris said

"That's now what I meant!" Jasmine said

" No it's okay.. I'll sing." Zoey said

 _" I love Paris in the springtime! I love it even more in the fall! It's a city of love in the summer but now it's just a bummer!"_ Zoey sang

 _" Because Mike broke my heart, chewed it out, called it names and then laughed!"_ Zoey sang as she angrily tore up a picture of Mike

 _" Oui my friends you must never trust a boy! Oui my friends they will treat you like a toy! Oui my friends they will.."_ Zoey sang

" _Break your heart then chew it out and spit it out throw it down the sewer call it names and then laugh!"_ Zoey sang

The camera cut to Ella, Dave, and Rodney walking together.

 _" Oui my friend, I really wish you'd go away."_ Rodney sang as he glared at Dave

 _" Um no my friend I think I'm going to stay."_ Dave sang as he glared at Rodney

The camera then cut to Chef dancing as Beardo, Sky, and Georgia.

 _" Oui my friends all I did was love him true.."_ Zoey sang

 _" Now I'm stuck telling you that Mike dumped me for a homewrecking, two-timing, sneaky little witch named Georgia!"_ Zoey sang

Beardo and Sky glared at Georgia who in turn shrugged.

"Your relationship with Mike was already a disaster before I entered the picture." Georgia explained

Zoey charged towards Georgia but was held back by Beardo and Sky.

" She's not worth it Zoey!" Beardo said as he held her back

" Plus she's probably gone the next we lose anyways!" Sky said as she held her back

Zoey stopped struggling and looked at the two.

" You two are gonna vote her off?" Zoey asked

" Yep. Isn't the satisfaction of seeing her shoved out of a plane better than beating her to a bloody pulp?" Beardo asked

" I guess so.." Zoey said

" Then you don't to go through with this. Be the better person." Beardo said

" Thanks Beardo.." Zoey said as she hugged Beardo

" You're welcome." Beardo said as he hugged her back

Zoey walked away from the scene as Team Lightning raced to the pyramid court only to see that Team Amazon was already there.

 **~ Pyramid Court~**

" Great the Amazons beat us here. Did we really have to stop to watch Zoey sing?!" Georgia asked

" I wanted to see if I can throw in some beatboxing!" Beardo retorted

"Whatever just start building!" Georgia said

Georgia, Beardo, and Sky began building their statue as the Amazons were nearly done.

" Before we finish I wanted to thank everyone for doing such a good job today!" Ella said

" Thanks Ella." Dave/ Rodney said

" She was talking to me." Rodney said as he glared at Dave

"Are you blind AND stupid?! She was clearly talking to me!" Dave said

The two continued arguing as the other three built the statue.

" Considering how the two of you have done nothing but argue I don't think she was talking to either one of you." Charles said

" Shut up Charles!" Dave/ Rodney said

The two teams continued building as Team Magical arrived.

" Were behind! Start building!" Jasmine said

Team Magical started building until someone noticed something.

"Instead of just standing there you could actually help!" Zoey said

" Grunt work is for the moronic. I'm above that." Mal said

" I don't know where this attitude is coming from but I wish you'd drop it." Zoey said

"You want me to help? Fine!" Mal said as he started walking towards the statue

As Team Magical's statue was nearly complete until Mal kicked it down.

" What is the matter with you?!" Jasmine asked

" Lots of things." Mal said nonchalantly

Team Magical glared at Mal as Team Lightning finished their statue.

"Done!" Sky said as she put the finishing touches on the statue

"Team Lightning wins the challenge! Team Amazon comes in second and poor Team Magical who could've won if someone didn't knock down their statue. I'll be seeing you guys at elimination." Chris said

Team Lightning cheered, Team Amazon groaned in disappointment while Team Magical glared at the person who knocked down their statue.

" We were the last team to arrive we would've lost anyways." Mal said

" The only thing I wanna hear from you is the scream's you'll be doing once your falling a few thousand feet." Jasmine said as she walked away

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Economy Class~**

Mal and Georgia were discussing plans in economy class.

"Why would you knock down your own teams tower? Do you want to get kicked off?" Georgia asked

" It was a spur of the moment thing! Breaking things is what I do." Mal said

" Well I don't know how you're gonna survive elimination. Jasmine, Zoey, and Dawn are all super tight and even if you do get Leonard to vote with you that still won't be enough." Georgia said

" What if I tell Dawn if she doesn't vote with me then I'll kill a bunch of animals?" Mal asked

...

" Sometimes I really do worry about you. I think you should just accept your fate." Georgia said

" No I haven't made Mike suffer enough yet!" Mal said

" You can always jump out of the plane without a parachute. Y'know instead of emotional suffering you can try and make his body cry out in pain." Georgia said

" Whose the psychopath now? Plus if I hurt Mike physically I'd just be hurting myself and I'm not into that sort of thing." Mal said

"Attention Team Magical report for to the exit room immediately!" Chris said from the PA system

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Exit Room~**

Team Magical sat in the elimination room as Chris stood behind his signature podium.

" Lots of drama's been happening in Team Magical lately. Mike and Zoey are two gonna kiss and make up or stay broken up?" Chris said

" Not in the mood for this Chris." Zoey responded

" Fine just go vote." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAL**

" I'm probably going home but I might as well be petty." Mal said as he stamped Zoey's passport

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Don't worry Mike, Georgia will be joining ya real soon.." Zoey said as she stamped Mike's passport

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

" I know everyone is voting for Mike but if he goes then I'm probably next!"

" A wizard's gotta do what he has to do." Leonard said as he stamped Zoey's passport

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"The votes are in! If I call your name then you are safe... for now." Chris said as he threw barf bags at the three teens

" Jasmine!"

"Dawn!"

"and surprisingly Leonard!"

" Mike your on the chopping block for your suspicious behavior lately. Zoey you could be going home because you just got dumped which could make you an emotional mess. And the person going home is..." Chris said

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Neither of you!"

"What?!" Mal/ Zoey said

" Yeah it was just a reward challenge. I just wanted to mess with you guys." Chris said

" If it's a reward challenge then what did the winning team get?" Jasmine asked

" Oh Team Amazon? They're enjoying an all expense paid dinner in a swanky French restaurant." Chris said

Team Magical sighed in disappointment.

"You think they'll share the leftovers?" Leonard asked

 **~ Team Amazon: French Restaurant~**

Team Amazon were eating dinner at a fancy restaurant.

" Yo this lemonade is off the hook!" Lightning said as he sipped the beverage

" It's actually pronounced "limonade" and it's a-" Charles said before interrupted

" Don't wanna know and I don't really care." Lightning said as he burped

Dave saw as everyone was busy eating that this would be a perfect opportunity to talk to Ella alone. They walked outside of the restaurant to talk.

" Is there something you need my prince?" Ella asked

" Um.. I just thought I should let you know that Rodney is totally crushing on you." Dave said

" R-Rodney? Why would he be in love with me?" Ella asked

"Same reason for every girl he sets his sights on, he's a delusional idiot. I just thought I should tell you so you can avoid him." Dave said

" I don't mean for this to sound rude but are you telling me to avoid Rodney because you possibly have feelings for me?" Ella asked hoping his answer would be yes

" W-What?! D-Don't be r-ridiculous!" Dave stuttered

" Oh I see.." Ella said

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" I don't like being deceitful but I believe it is for a good cause."

" I saw the way my prince answered my question. I think deep down he does feel something for me but it is too scared to say it, he's probably thinking of what happened with Sky."

" But if I per say flirt with Rodney a bit that might give my prince the inspiration he needs to confess his love to me!"

" Though I do feel bad for using Rodney but as Dave said he is "delusional."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I think my time would be better spent with Rodney." Ella said as she headed back into the restaurant

" WAIT WHAT?! Ella wait up!" Dave said as he followed Ella

 **~ Total Drama Jumbo Jet: Pilot's Room~**

" Looks like Ella has a little plan up her sleeve! Will she successfully use Rodney to make Dave jealous? How will the divide of Mike and Zoey affect Team Magical? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Nine of TOTAL DRAMA WHAT IF WORLD TOUR! If you enjoyed it then drop some reviews and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Authors Note: So yeah these long waits are becoming more and more frequent. But I'm hoping with it now being summer I'll have more time and motivation to work on this.**

 **Elimination Order: B-19th, Max-18th, Sugar-17th, Anne Maria-16th, Jo-15th, Topher-14th**


End file.
